The Magic in the Mirror
by JustAnotherFanGirl2004
Summary: After the battle, the teens continue to celebrate. Later that night, Evie bumps into Carlos on her way to the museum. Carlos helps her steal her old hand held mirror back. Evie then experiences new feelings for Carlos and new magic powers. She goes to the Isle of the Lost in fear of her new powers and heartbreak.
1. The Magic in the Mirror

**Author Notes:** Another story...This takes place after Descendants 2. I know that Descendants 3 is coming out next summer and that Carvie will never happen in canon. **BUT I just want to have my own descendants universe. Disclaimer:** I do not own Descendants or their songs.

* * *

The battle may be done, but the singing and dancing continued on. The blue haired princess danced by the railing of the big white cruise ship. She felt a hand grab her red gloved one. She smiled thinking it was her boyfriend, Doug, son a Dopey the dwarf. She turned her head to see the white haired boy, Carlos DeVil. Her smile grew even wider to see her oldest friend. His smile was almost as white as his hair.

Evie felt Carlos' arm around her shoulder. He then pulled her closer.

 **Carlos & Evie:** _There's something special that I've learned_

 _It's together we can change the world_

 _Everybody's got something that they can bring_

The Evil Queen's daughter felt her chest tighten. Her heart stopped, and was filled with a rush. She could hear Mal and Jay sing but it was all muffled to Evie's ears. Her trance was ended when Mal grabbed her hand and pulled her out of Carlos' grasp.

 **Mal and Evie:** Sometimes _it's hard to find yourself_  
 _But it's worth it in the end_  
 _'Cause in your heart is where it all begins..._

* * *

Later, Mal and Ben stood at the top of the blue carpeted stairs. The purple haired sorceress looked over the crowd of people dancing. She saw Evie and Carlos dancing together. She stared and grinned at the Vk's. They were the best dancers out there.

Mal thought about how she made a change today. How she can be good, but can have a wicked side of her own. "You okay?" the beast king's son asked his girlfriend.

"Yes of course I'm fine," Mal stared down at the golden ring on her finger. The king kissed Maleficent's daughter on the cheek. Mal grabbed the brunette boy's hand and took him to the dance floor.

* * *

The party stopped and the boat sailed back to Auradon Prep. The students quickly went to their dorms and went to sleep...Except for the blue haired princess, who lay awake. Evie thought of her new feeling she experienced to night. She looked over in the dark room to Mal's bed where she quietly slept. She had a smile on her face and Ben's ring on her finger.

When it was close to mid nightEvie turned on her lamp and opened the bottom drawer. A test that had the grade of B on it in red pen laid over something. The VK removed the test to revel her magic mirror..well a replica of the magic mirror.

Evie picked up the golden framed mirror and got out of bed. She changed into a blue dress with a black leather jacket. The princess turned off the lamp, and quietly went out the dorm room door. She crept through the dark hallways. As she turned the corner, Evie tripped into somebody's arms, that prevented her from falling. "Are you okay?" a familiar voice called.

The blue haired princess got that weird tight feeling back in her chest. Evie rose to her on balance,"Carlos?"

"Evie?!" Carlos' voice was loud,"Wh-"

"Shhhh," Evie pressed her finger on the boy's lips. She could see him but it was in the moon's light from the windows.

"Why are you here?" the DeVil boy whispered. He noticed his arm was still around Evie. He put his hand back in his pocket. Carlos took out his flash light to see.

Evie hid the mirror behind her back, "Just out for a midnight stroll. But, I ran into you. What about you mister DeVil?"

"Couldn't sleep," Carlos shuffled his feet, " I have this weird feeling and I just can't sleep.

"Well anyway thanks for not letting me fall," Evie quickly kissed Carlos' cheek and continued walking.

The DeVil boy touched his cheek. His face had a confused look as he turned around,"Mister DeVil?"

Evie froze in her tracks and turned around to face one of her best friends,"Yeah I call you that a lot."

Carlos gave a slight laugh,"What are you doing out here Ev's"

"Okay fine," Evie walked to Carlos and pulled out her mirror,"Here."

"How did you-?" Carlos sighed,"My 3-D printer. What are you up to?"

"Well you know how Mal wants to be an Auradon girl and an Isle one? I want to be like that too. Going back to the Isle brought me back to how much it matters to my life. I want to remember it by the mirror my mother gave to me. Maybe..you could help me get it from the museum?"

Carlos hesitated,"Yes of course I'll help you. Ev's I'll do anything for you."

Evie's cheeks glowed red with blush. _Thank goodness it is dark._

* * *

The two walked out of the dormitories. They then, went to the museum where the VK's went to the first day they came to Auradon. Carlos pried the door open with one of Evie's hair pins. Inside, the guard was gone. Everyone was busy with the cotillion, no one was out on guard the museum. Carlos lead Evie to the control room where the camera's and locks were.

Carlos sat down at the big blue chair in front of all the computers and switches."Okay I think it's safe for you to go and find the mirror in room #23 upstairs."

"You're not coming?" Evie looked worried.

"No," Carlos didn't turn his chair around,"I got to control the locks and doors from here."

Evie went out of the room to look for the room #23. She gracefully walked up the stairs to the second level. Evie went up to the villain room where huge statues of Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos' parents. With the statues, there weapons lay in highly protected by high quality laser beams. Carlos must have been watching, because one laser beam flickered off.

The Evil Queen's daughter found the real mirror. The one her mother gave her before she made the journey to Auradon. The mirror glowed in the lights that came on from above. Evie reached for the golden frame slowly. Once the tip of her finger touched the very tip of the frame, the lights went off.

Carlos sat in the control room. He saw the lights go off and pushed the button to turn them on. The lights didn't work, but then the screen with fuzzy. Carlos rose from his chair and ran out of the control room.

Evie froze. The mirror rose from the pedestal, shooting out red lightning. The doors shut and locked, and the drapes shut. Out of the mirror, came a red sparkling dust swooped around the room and Evie. The dust disappeared into Evie's chest. Her brown eyes glowed red. All of a sudden Evie heard voices in her head.

 **The Evil Queen:** _The poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree_

 **VK's:** _Rotten to the core!_

 **Evie:** _So I'm a misfit_

 **Vk's:** _You ain't seen nothing yet!_

 **Evie:** _We're Wicked by the book and class is back in session_

 **Uma's crew:** _It's going down!_

 **Evie:** _So I've got some mischief in my blood_

 **Vk's:** _We're taking control_

 **Mal:** _I'm just unique_

 **Jay:** _I'm dirty no good down to the bone_

 **Carlos:** _The past is past, forgive forget_

 **Mal:** _They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad, they say I'm evil and that makes me glad_

 **Evie:** _We got all the ways to be_

The voices were all overwritten by Mals voice " _So many ways to be wicked"_

Every thing stopped so quickly and Evie stood in the middle of the room. The lights turned on and Carlos busted the big doors open. The blue haired princess had her back turned to the white haired boy. The original mirror was held in her black gloved hands. She felt weak and fell to her knees. "Evie!" Carlos said in a concerned tone. He ran and slid on his knee next to Evie. Carlos put his around around the princess to support her.

"Evie are you okay? What's wrong with the mirror?"

Evie rested her head on Carlos' chest,"I'm okay, just tired. The mirror was sparking. Maybe just a security thing." Thee princess' eyes became heavy and shut.

Carlos pulled the girl closer. After a couple of minutes, Carlos woke up Evie. He helped her stand up, and put his arm around her for comfort and balance. Evie felt safe under her best friends arm, but still had the weird tight feeling in her chest. He brought her to the door of her dorm room. She was about to go inside when she turned around. Evie kissed the white haired boy's cheek.

"Goodnight, and thanks," Evie whispered,"Keep this a secret."

"Sweet dreams princess," Carlos smiled as Evie opened the door and went inside.

Even though Carlos was tired, he still lay awake. Thinking about the blue haired princess.


	2. Crushing on a Villain

**Author Notes:** Welcome to the second chapter of my Descendants universe. Hope you enjoy:)

Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

After the day of the Cotillion, students once again, roamed the halls of Auradon Prep in peace. A new student from the Isle was coming to the school for a new chance at students gathered for her arrival at the front gates of the school.

A black limo pulled into the driveway. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were in the front row. Mal stood next to Ben, Who was ready to welcome the new student. When the door opened, the VK's smiles dropped. There stood in front of them was Audrey, daughter of Sleeping Beauty and Prince Phillip. "I'm back!" She gave jazz hands. Beside her, was Chad Charming, son of Cinderella and Prince Charming. The VK's groaned. The limo then pulled away.

Another limo came into the driveway. The door opened to reveal Dizzy Tremaine. She screamed in delight and jumped out of the vehicle. "I can't believe I finally here!" The orange haired girl ran to Evie and gave her a big hug. Then she ran quickly to Mal, knocking Evie over. Thankfully, Carlos was right behind the blue haired princess. He caught her and pulled her back up to her feet. Evie looked back and smiled at the white haired boy and mouthed thank you.

Dizzy didn't really know Jay, but she gave him a hug anyway. Jay gave her a hug back. Dizzy did know Carlos, but that was only because he hung around with Evie a lot. Dizzy stopped in front of Ben. "Are you King Ben?"Ben smiled and nodded his head. She gave him the biggest hug yet. Ben gave just as big of a hug to the young girl.

Dizzy backed away from Ben,"Thank you for bringing me here," Dizzy curtsied,"Your majesty."

"Please call me Ben," the king smiled. He began to show the Tremaine around Auradon Prep.

* * *

It was lunch time and Evie was putting her books in her locker. When she closed the blue locker door, Doug was right in front of her. "Hey," he greeted,"Coming to lunch?"

"Yeah," Evie started,"I'm just kinda all over the place today." She was still thinking of last night, then snapped out of her daze."Just go get your lunch and sit with the gang. I'm going to wait for Dizzy."

"Okay," Doug said as he went to the lunch line.

Evie sighed as she went back to her locker. She pulled out her magic mirror and thought about Mal's voice. _"So many ways to be wicked." What does that mean?_ Evie snapped out of her daze and shoved her mirror back into her locker. She realized Dizzy was coming soon and that she didn't want anyone to know.

Dizzy was skipping along the hallways until she found the blue haired princess, stuffing something in her locker. Dizzy skipped to her friend,"Ready to go to lunch Evie?" she smiled,"I can't wait to try ice cream!"

Evie was in a daze again but snapped out of it and said,"Trust me, you're going to love it!" The two walked down the hall, until Dizzy saw the ice cream machine. She screamed with delight and ran, tripping up Evie. Then, Chad and Audrey purposely wlked right into the clumsy princess.

Evie was knocked off her feet. She fell straight into someone's arms. The princess looked up to see her best friend Carlos, who was smiling brightly. He placed her up on her feet . Evie dusted off her old zipper dress she wore on family day. "Is this going to be a normal thing?" Evie laughed, "You're just gonna catch me every time I trip and fall?"

"No," Carlos smiled ,"I'm always going to be there for you, not just when you fall. The day I met you and I saved you from my mother's closet, I promised myself I would always protect you. You were my first real friend on the Isle. I care about you." Evie stood frozen, her eyes filled with tear. She ran the 2 feet to Carlos and wrapped her arms around him. Carlos didn't wait to hug her back. He held her tighter as he wrapped his arms around the blue haired princess.

the two hugged for almost two minutes before they separated. Evie put her hand on the freckled boy's cheek. She felt that tingly feeling in her chest and her cheeks heat up as she kissed Carlos' cheek. The two walked side to side as they went to get lunch.

Behind bushes, Audrey watched everything that happened between the two VK's.

* * *

Once Evie and Carlos got their lunch, they sat down at the usual table. There sat Mal, Jay, Dizzy, and Doug, but no Ben. Evie sat next to Dizzy and Mal, and across from Carlos, who was next to Doug and Jay. "So Mal?" Evie took a bite of her pasta,"Where is Ben today?"

"A Royal Council meeting," Mal didn't look up from her plate of strawberries,"The same old. Same old." The purple haired sorceress was sad because she almost never gets to see her boyfriend with all his king stuff.

"Well," Evie sighed, "No one said being the king's girlfriend was going to be easy"

"I get it!" Mal blurted out. Everyone was silent.

"Speaking of girlfriends, Carlos?" Jay broke the tension,"Where's your's? Did she break up with you already?"

"No, she is just talking to her friends over there," Carlos pointed to Jane talking to the other girls.

Jane made her way over,"Sorry, I just was telling everyone about my new boyfriend." She kissed Carlos' cheek.

Evie's faced hardened. She grew with jealousy. Evie also felt hurt, for she was the one to kiss Carlos on the cheek. She has been doing that for a long time. But now, Carlos had a girlfriend. Evie stood up, "I forgot, I have to finish a dress." She picked up her lunch and walked away.

The rest were left confused. Dizzy stood up ready to go after her, but Mal put her hand on Dizzy's shoulder. "I'll go help her," Dizzy tried to walk but Mal had a strong grip.

"No Dizzy," Mal made her sit back down, "She probably went to go sleep sense she hardly got any last night."

Carlos stopped eating,"When did she get up?" He played along.

"Around midnight," Mal sighed,"I heard her change clothes and went for a walk I think? It's not like Evie to wake up in the middle of the night. She's been different lately.

* * *

Back at the dorms, Evie tried to sleep but all she could think about was Jane, kissing Carlos' cheek. She sat up on her bed looking at the small gold framed mirror. "Magic Mirror, show me the day I will never forget. The day the boy and I first met." The mirror went cloudy but then showed a picture of Dragon Hall on the Isle.

* * *

 **(Mirror Flashback)** It showed when Evie sat in Mal's desk. Mal was telling her to back off. Evie was frightened at that moment. The blue haired princess then moved to an empty desk in the back. She looked at the white haired boy next to her. He was fiddling with a little box. "Hi I'm Evie."

The boy turned his attention to Evie and smiled, "Hi Evie, I'm Carlos." Evie smiled back knowing she found a friend.

* * *

The mirror became cloudy again, then went back to a normal mirror. Evie smiled and felt that warm tingly feeling once more. She put her mirror under her pillow. The Vk then sat on her bed thinking about what is really going on.

 **(Chill'n Like a Villain Parody)**

 _Is it possible to have a crush on,_

 _the boy that I've known all my life_

 _I never thought that we'd be more then just best friends_

 _But lately I have changed my mind_

 _I need to watch my back_

 _Can't let them know_

 _I can't tell nobody_

 _My cheeks can glow_

 _I need to not care_

 _and not stare_

 _I need a whole lot of help_

 _I can't be myself_

Evie got up and looked threw her window down at the lunch tables. Where Carlos and Jane were still sitting.

 _I gotta play cool_

 _don't let him know_

 _Can't break a rule_

 _When it comes to love_

 _Now I've got these feelings_

 _Now I got these feelings_

 _I am crushing! Oh_

 _Crushing on a villain (Crushing)_

 _Crushing on a villain (Crushing)_

 _Crushing on a villain (hey)_

 _Crushing on a (hey) a villain_

Evie sat back down on her bed and looked at a picture of her and Carlos at the Coronation. "Crushing on a villain."

* * *

Evie looked at her clock and saw that lunch hour was almost up. She stood up from her bed, wondering where she put the heart bracelet Dizzy made for her. Evie remember and snapped her fingers. Suddenly a red flame appeared in her hand. Evie didn't feel no harm, but when the flame went out the bracelet appeared. The blue haired princess breathed heavily in terror. She could feel tingling through her veins. Her brown eyes glowed red then faded back to it's original color.

Evie was terrified. She thought about last night and how the same thing happened. She couldn't tell anyone about the magic in the mirror.


	3. The Red Heart Necklace

**Author Notes:** Welcome to the 3rd chapter. this one is going to have **MAJOR DRAMA.** So get ready for that :)

Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

Once Evie got back to lunch there was only 5 minutes left. She noticed Jane was gone from the table. Evie took a seat next to Dizzy across from Carlos. Everyone looked at Evie, wondering where she has been. "Where's Jane?" The blue haired princess asked to stop the awkwardness.

"She left with Audrey to talk," Carlos shrugged," I don't get girl talk." Evie's pink lips curved into a smile. She couldn't help but feel guilty because she had a boyfriend, but yet she had feelings for another. She knew she had to make a decision.

The bell rang and lunch. Mal and Evie were at their lockers getting stuff for their next hour. "Go to go E" Mal grinned,"Have fun during your free period." The daughter of Maleficent shut her locker and went to art class. Normally Evie works on dresses during her free period, but with the Cotillion over, there was no need. She wondered what to do about Doug and Carlos. The Vk felt dizzy thinking about it. It wasn't until Doug stood next to her until she snapped out of her daze.

"Oh! Hi Doug," Evie turned to him. She was about to say something else until she notice something fell out of her locker. Evie picked up what looked like a back to a picture. She flipped the image around to see her and Carlos at coronation. It was a copy of the one she had in he room. The warm tingly feeling came rushing back as the blue haired princess hung the photo back up. Se knew what she had to do."Listen, Doug," Evie turned to the son of Dopey,"lately I have been feeling like the connection we have hasn't been present lately."

"Well you haven't been present lately either," Doug snapped,"You're always going all the time. Your probably cheating on me!"

"I can't believe you!" Evie argued,"You thought that twice over the last week! Don't you trust me?!"

Doug hesitated,"I don't know! It's hard to trust a vil-," he stopped.

"A villain," Evie said softly,"GOODBYE DOUG! WE ARE DONE!" She slammed her locker door shut and ran down the hall out of sight. She ran into the girls bathroom and opened the window to get fresh air. Her cheeks burned as tears fell from her eyes. Evie wiped her face, then she became filled with anger. Her eyes glowed red and faded back to brown. Suddenly the bathroom door swung open.

"You!" a girl voice yelled. Evie turned around to see who it was.

"Jane? Whats wrong?"

"You are you little boyfriend thief!" Jane looked furious.

Evie thought of Carlos right away,"What did I do?"

"Audrey told me that she saw you kissing Carlos!" Jane shut the door so no one could hear.

"I only kissed him on the che-"

"You think you can steal Carlos away from me?! I heard you were in love with him and wanted Carlos for yourself!" Jane yelled.

"Jane," Evie had teary eyes,"I never said that"

"Why should I believe you...you WORTHLESS SLUT!" Jane raised her voice as loud as it could go. She was a foot away from Evie's face."You are and will always be EVIL!"

Evie pushed her away but Jane came back a slapped the blue haired princess in the face. Evie fell to the floor from the impact. She laid there as Jane ran in fear from what she did. Jane didn't know what came over her. Evie's face was red and had a giant nail mark down her face. It began to bleed as the Vk stood up. She felt dizzy, but she quickly got to her dorm room.

Evie collapsed onto her bed, cry in pain and anger. She suddenly heard a voice. Evie sat up on her bed and listened. The voice spoke again and it sounded like her mother. It seemed to be coming from the closet. Evie opened the white doors and looked up where a box was. She stood on her tippy toes to reach the box. She could hear the voice clearly,"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Evie remember when her mother said that before she left the Isle.

Evie opened the box to find the blue leather bell sleeved jacket, graffiti skirt, and thorn leggings. The mirror began to spark on her bed. Evie snapped her fingers and the clothes appeared on her body. Surprisingly the clothes still fit perfectly. Evie looked at her hands. She snapped both fingers and red flames were burning at her finger tips. The blue haired princess knew what to do.

Evie got her blue leather backpack and shoved a few clothes and jewelry. She grabbed a notebook under Mal's bed, but something caught her eye from under Evie's dresser. Evie reached under the piece of furniture. She pulled out a red jewel heart with a golden crown an a golden chain. Evie smiled at the necklace.

Evie went to the limo garage, where she found the remote to open the barrier to the Isle of the Lost. She then took a motorcycle that once belonged to Ben. She then rode it to the Isle looking for peace.

* * *

After school, Mal went to her dorm room,"Evie?" She asked as she opened the door. Mal looked down at her bed and found a note.

 _Dear Mal,_

 _I know you must be wondering where I am. To be honest I don't know myself. When you went to the Isle, you found yourself. You found who you were. Now, it's my turn. I need to find out who I am on the inside. I'm going through new emotions. I don't where I'll go or when I'll be back, but I will come back..soon I hope._

 _-Evie_

Mal ran out of her room to Jay and Carlos' dorm. Mal didn't even have to knock for the door to open. Carlos opened the door."I was just going to come find you and Jay."

"I got the same note as you," Mal was out of breath.

"What do we do?"

"Go find her." Mal put her hand on her hips,"We're going to the Isle once again. We'll go tomorrow, so she can settle down someplace."

"Go tell Ben and Jay," Carlos put his hand on the doorknob,"I gotta get Dude in his cage so he doesn't come to the Isle again." Mal left to go tell the others, leaving Carlos alone. Carlos looked down as he opened his hand to see the red heart necklace Evie left for him.

* * *

On the Isle, Evie hid the bike in one of the ditches with a tarp over it. She grabbed the button and put on a cloak to hide her face. Evie walked with her head down. She passed the secret hangout of the VK's. She headed for Hell Hall, where Carlos' mother still lived. She quickly slipped into the back woods where a tree house stood. But it wasn't just any old tree house, it was Carlos'. The blue haired princess climbed up the latter up onto the outside rimmed deck.

Evie opened the old wooden door. Inside there was the desk, tools and old Tv. Those were there when Evie was here the first time. Now there also laid a mattress, an old comforter and a two pillows. One was just a normal pillow. The other pillow was blue that had gold sequence that spelled an "E." Evie picked up the pillow. She remember giving the two pillows and the comforter to Carlos. For a boy who was Cruella's slave, he appreciated anything anyone would give him.

The blue haired princess curved her lips into a smile. Her eyes began to tear as she remembered the boy's smile. Carlos lit up Evie's world even when her life was in the darkest of places like the Isle of the Lost .Tears traveled down her cheek onto the blue pillow as she held it close, wishing the boy was with her right now.


	4. Alone

Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

Back on the Isle, at the tree house Evie also lay awake. She looked up at the moon through the hole that was blasted from Carlos' invention. The blue haired princess held the blue pillow to her chest. She laid on the mattress with the comforter pulled up to her waist. She smelled the pillow. It reminded her of the boy who stole her heart. She looked at the ticking clock that read 1:24. Evie sighed. I felt good to be alone with her thoughts, but it also gave her pain.

Later in the night, Carlos lay awake. The boy was wondering about the blue haired princess and where she was. He got up, got dressed, got Dude dressed, and walked quietly out of his and Jay's dorm. He walked to the flower gardens, where Belle, Beast, and Ben take their yearly family photos. Dude walked right along with the whited haired boy looking for a good place to do his business. Carlos sat down on a wooden bench by the rose bushes. The moon light seemed blue to the boy as it shined down on him.

Carlos looked down at his phone. He had called Evie over six times and still no answer. He wondered why this was hitting him so hard. He felt truly alone without her presence. She really did mean so much to him, he had to talk to her sometime, somehow.

* * *

The next morning, Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Ben met up in the indoor part of the cafeteria. "So Ben," Carlos asked,"We do have permission to leave school?"

"Aw," Mal teased,"The little puppy is worried about school." She stuck out her bottom lip. The three boys looked at the purple haired sorceress. "Trying to get into character again, you remember how it is on the Isle." Jay and Carlos nodded in agreement.

"Yes you three will be excused," Ben went back to the subject,"No homework except for Mal, princess lesson essay on "Why must You Lift your Skirt while going down the Stairs" Jay and Carlos laughed.

"Why don't we test what the difference between the two ways!?" Jay snickered.

"Thanks for the idea Jay!" Mal said sarcastically.

'You guys can take a limo," Ben went back to the subject again.

"But that's so big. Don't you have like a few bikes?" Carlos asked.

"Well I would lend you my bike, but it was stolen."

"Evie probably took it." Mal folded her arms,"And right after I taught her how to use one."

"It's a good thing we have a spare one I think," Ben though,"When I ordered the one for Mal, there was a blue one instead of purple."

"Jay and Carlos, get dressed in your Isle clothes so we are less noticeable. Ben make sure Dizzy doesn't go any where when you let her know what happened. I can teach Jay how to drive mine as you get the one then," Mal stood up,"Plan?"

"Plan," Jay, Ben, and Carlos agreed.

After the plan was put into action, they all met down by the ocean. Ben and Mal stood hugging goodbye. "I should go with you," Ben pulled away.

"No Ben," Mal shook her head, "I'm not losing you twice in the same week." Mal kissed the king, and he kissed back.

"Break it up lovebirds!" Jay yelled as he put his helmet on. Ben left and drove a limo back to Auradon Prep. Carlos sat behind Mal on her bike. She pressed the button for the bridge. As Mal roared the engine, Carlos strung the heart necklace around his neck. Mal pressed the button and zoomed across the bridge, making Carlos hang onto her tightly. Jay was right behind as Mal opened the dome.

They race through the markets without even being noticed, due to the helmets that cover most of their faces. Mal lead Jay to where she secretly hid her bike when she came to the Isle. After they hid the bikes, Mal threw the rock at the sign and the three went up to the VK's club house. As they reached the second doorway, Mal turned quickly and stopped the boys from entering."Guys, when we enter, this could go really well or really bad so make sure to play it cool."

The two boys nodded in agreement and Mal quietly opened the whited paint chipped door. "Evie?" They three called as they stepped inside. Carlos looked over by Evie's fashion section of the old hang out. There were some old sketches of hers. As Carlos picked up one of the designs, there was a red glow from the red ruby in the necklace. When Carlos turned away, it stopped turned back towards the door and it glowed again.

"Guys I'll be right back. I'm going to look around a bit." Carlos called to Mal and Jay. The boy had the necklace back in his hand as he followed where the glow lead.

* * *

After following the glow across to the other side of the Isle, Carlos stopped at Hell Hall. Carlos knew where the red jewel lead to. He went to the backyard into the woods where the old tree house stood. The De-Vil quickly and quietly climbed the wooden ladder. The door was slightly open. Carlos pushed the door to reveal Evie sleeping on the mattress. The freckled boy smiled.

"No!" Evie jumped awake. She held the pillow close to her chest. The blue haired princess breathed heavy as she looked up. "Carlos!?" Evie yelled in shocked. She got up out of her new bed. "What are you doing here?"

Carlos didn't speak. He wrapped his arms around Evie. "We came to get you."She hugged him right back. Evie then suddenly pulled away.

"If you came to bring me back to that school..I'm not interested." Evie put the comforter on the mattress.

"Evie," Carlos put his hands into his pocket,"You're not the evil type, and you know it."

"I'm not evil Carlos," Evie faced him,"I'm just hurt."

"So many people care about you E'vs. Mal, Jay, me, Ben, and especially Doug." Evie turned her back to him to put the pillows on the mattress, but her eyes had tears in them.

"Doug doesn't care about me anymore," Evie said quietly,"He's not my type."

Carlos face softened. He felt bad for the blue haired princess. "You can get over it. I know you can."

"You know..." Evie was about to tell him about Jane but stopped,"I don't think I can." She turned back to him.

"When did you get that giant scratch across your face?"

Evie put her hand on the scratch,"I don't know, maybe I did it in my sleep."

"Why can't you come back?"

"I just can't."

"Why Not!?" Carlos said sternly.

Evie grabbed Carlos' face and pulled it close to could feel the heat of her breath. "Because this," She said softly before she kissed the freckled boy's lips. Carlos' eyes were open in shock, but closed when he kissed back. Something felt right about it, but it also felt wrong. Carlos pulled away. Evie also backed away in shame. "Oh no. What have I done."

Evie then flipped open the notebook she stole from Mal's bed. She pressed the dome opener button. "Tick Tock around the clock," Evie waved her hand around,"Let the last sixty seconds be lost." She pointed to Carlos. Red fire shot from Evie's hand and circled around Carlos' head. Evie quickly put the notebook back in her bag along with a few other things and an old red torn up book that laid on the desk when she arrived.

As the red flames disappeared, Carlos asked,"Why can't you come back?"

"I just can't."

"Why not!?" Carlos asked sternly.

"Because this," Evie snapped her finger and a red flame appeared at her fingers. She snapped again and the flame disappeared

"You have magic?" Carlos asked in shock. Evie nodded."But the dome doesn't allow magic."

"Dome opener," Evie held it up.

"I'm a freak Carlos," Evie slung her backpack over her shoulder, "No one will except me now."

"Mal is excepted," Carlos reassured.

"Because she is the King's girlfriend," Evie argued.

"I except you," Carlos held up the heart necklace,"And others do too."

"That's not enough for me to come back Carlos."

Carlos reached out for her to take the necklace. Evie was about to take it when she just closed Carlos' palm. "I..I can't," Evie backed away from the freckled boy. Her eyes began to glow red. "Good bye Carlos," she whispered as she snap her fingers. The red flames circled around her and along with the flames, Evie completely disappeared. She left Carlos alone wonder what is keeping her here on the Isle.


	5. Gonna Make Some Trouble

**Author Notes** : I know there was a lot of drama in the last chapter and more drama will continue :P

Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

Evie went back to her stolen bike. She opened the dome and fled back to Auradon. Her eyes glowed red as she followed instinct where to go. She thought about how she finally after years of friendship, she finally kissed Carlos. Regret crossed her mind as she remembered how she cursed his memory to forget the kiss she will treasure forever.

Evie stopped at an old castle made of stone gray bricks. It was in woods some where that was close to the Isle, but was in Auradon. Ripped dark blue banners hung down from the two main towers. They had a red apple with a golden crown. Evie realized this was her mother's old castle before she was forced into the Isle. As it began to rain the blue haired princess parked the bike in the horse stables and pushed the main doors open.

She toured around and found old clothes of her mothers. Her mom did have a good sense of style, but it didn't fit into today's fashion. She found a place to sleep in a guest room. She settled in nicely and decided to tour more then just the bedrooms. She snapped her fingers and candles lit all around her. She was in a throne room. There was Only on red and gold throne on a platform. Next to it, was an end table with a golden crown on it.

For fun, Evie tried on the golden red heart jeweled crown. She looked at her self in her magic mirror and smiled. "Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all." Evie laughed. The mirror began to spark. The platform underneath her began to lower down slowly. But picked up speed before Evie could jump off.

Once the stone platform stopped, the ceiling was closed again. Evie was in the dark until torches lit up a hallway that lead to a staircase. Evie took off the crown and walked down the stairs, curious what was to come next. The daughter of the Evil Queen was lead to a room filled with shelves vials that contained liquids of many colors. In the middle, was a big black cauldron.

On one of the shelves, was a big brown book with an apple decal on the front. Evie took it into her hands and flipped open to the bookmark. The page was titled, _**Poison Apples.**_ Evie put the book back when she saw a weird imprint on the wall. She recognized the imprint to be the same shape as her mirror. Evie carefully fit the magic mirror into the wall. Once she let go of it, the wall brick pushed in and the wall mad a door way.

As soon as Evie stepped in, the torches lit up the room. There was nothing in the room except two giant red curtains covering something. Evie walked to the curtains, and pulled the tassel for them to open. Behind it, was a huge mirror. The mirror became cloudy until a voice spoke,"Yes? My Queen?"

"Who are you?" Evie was frightened.

"I'm your magic mirror, my queen."

"I'm not the queen. I'm her daughter, Evie."

"I'm sorry, my princess. What would you like to see, or know."

"Where Mal, Jay, and Carlos are."

The mirror showed Carlos, Mal, and Jay just getting back to Auradon Prep. It was late, almost 11:00 P.M.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Jay asked,"We have looked all over the Isle and we still didn't find her."

"We can only do one thing," Mal lowered her eyes,"wait for Evie to come to us."

"You're giving up on her," Carlos interrupted, "We didn't give up on you!"

"Where else are we supposed to look Carlos," Mal flipped to a meaner switch,"She's gone. She doesn't want to be found. The best thing we can do is to move on for a couple of days."

Carlos stopped walking and looked at the heart necklace in his hands. He then shoved it into his pants pocket and caught up with Mal and Jay.

* * *

A tear dripped down Evie's cheek as the mirror went back to normal. She pulled the tassel and the curtains covered the mirror once again. She went back into the potion room and the wall closed behind her. Evie grabbed her mother's spell book. She flipped through the book until she found the spell she needed.

"I call to the evil spirits in side of you, to claim your personality as true!" Evie waved her hand above her head. A red smoke came from her hand flew out of the castle.

* * *

The daughter of the Evil Queen's magic traveled all the way to Auradon prep. It crept like a fog to enter into Mal's dorm room. Mal laid asleep when the red magic went inside of her. Then the magic appeared back into the room. In a red flame, a second Mal appeared. She had her old Isle clothes on, but something was missing. She crossed the room to the closet. Where a purple leather jacket that she wore before she came to Auradon.

The magic Mal zipped up the jacket a grinned. She looked at her other self, who was still sleeping.

"Everybody see my see my they don't my story .They don't know what's on my mind"The magic Mal looked at her self in the mirror. She snapped her fingers and her bangs and long pink-ish hair turned into a curly dark purple a little shorter hair. She picked up the tiara on the real Mal's desk and put it on her head and smiled.

I carry on like a princess,but man I've got them fooled. 'Cause underneath my business I'm cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel,"Magic Mal made her evil grin as she took off the tiara. She felt like a queen with out one. She quickly ran out of the dorm room into the hallways.

She stopped at Carlos and Jay's door. Mal didn't even have to knock and the door swung open to reveal magic Carlos and Jay. They both wore their original clothes from the Isle. They quickly closed the door. The three of them stormed the dorm hallways.

"Everybody in my circle,thinks I'm gonna be their friend, but I've got bad intentions and I'm gonna have em' why should I stop my dissin', or soften up my heart," Mal made a sad face but turned it into an evil smile,"Tell me what good is living if you can't be who you are."

Carlos, Jay, and Mal made their way out of the school. To the museum that had every magical thing in existence. It had a real lack of security that Carlos hacked into Vk's broke into the museum. Mal stole her real spell book and replaced it. It was replaced with fake duplicates from Carlos' 3-D copier. They laughed at how easy it was to break in as they covered up their tracks.

Mal laughed as she chanted,"Never gonna put a spell on me,bring me back, be something I'm not because I'm evil."Mal snapped fer fingers and in a green fire, they disappeared. They re-appeared at the front doors of the Evil Queen's castle. Mal swung the door open and the three marched through the three found Evie sitting on the throne.

"Gonna find some trouble," Evie called.

"Gonna make some trouble," the duplicate replied.

"Find the trouble," Jay chanted.

"So good!" Carlos yelled.

"Because I'm evil," Evie raised her voice.


	6. The Darkness in the Light

**Author Notes:** Okay so it's going to get confusing between the magic Mal Jay and Carlos and the real Mal, Jay, and Carlos. So if they are in the same scene together the evil/magic **Mal Jay and Carlos** will be in **BOLD** and the real Mal,Jay, and Carlos will be in normal print.

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

Evie was down at the shore of Auradon. She sat and thought about what she was going to do. She didn't feel good anymore, but she didn't feel truly evil. She took out Mal's spell book and looked for a spell to help with her question. "I haven't added up all the math, help me find which path." Evie waved her hand around. Suddenly, She found herself standing in the dark.

"You're always going all the time. Your probably cheating on me!" She heard Doug's voice,"I don't know! It's hard to trust a villain."

"She's gone. She doesn't want to be found. The best thing we can do is to move on for a couple of days." Mal's voice echoed behind Evie. She turned around and saw Carlos put the red heart necklace into his pocket.

"You think you can steal Carlos away from me?! I heard you were in love with him and wanted Carlos for yourself!" Jane yelled,"Why should I believe you...you WORTHLESS SLUT! You are and will always be EVIL!" Evie touched her scar from Jane's nail.

Then pictures of her were shown crying multiple times. Her hurt turned into hate. The dream sequence ended and Evie was back on the shore, knowing who she was..and what she is supposed to be.

* * *

The blue haired princess re-opened Mal's spell book to help with what she came down here to do. Evie went down by the ocean and put her hand in it,"I call up the girl I seek, from the the deep blue sea." The red fire went deep down into the water.

Evie waited for about five minutes until the red flame appeared next to her. When the red flames disappeared, Uma sat next to Evie. She had changed out of her octopus from into human again. The daughter of Ursala looked around,"Evie!? Why am I up here? Where's Mal."

"I need your help," Evie did a evil grin, "I know you and Mal may be enemies, but it doesn't mean we can't be friends. For the rotten core?"

"Since when have you been evil," Uma fixed her long skirt. She still wore her cotillion dress.

"Since this," Evie snapped her fingers and transformed Uma back into her normal clothes, hair, and hat.

"Welcome to the magic club," Uma grinned and tilted her hat.

"I have a castle so we can plan our attack Auradon Prep."

"I like the sound of that."

Back at the castle, Evie showed Uma around the potion room, but didn't show her the magic mirror. In the throne room, Mal sat on her own throne next to Evie's. Jay and Carlos also had one but hey were lowered down from Mal's. Evie brought Uma into the room, so she could meet the evil duplicates. "What is she doing here?" Uma put her hands on her hips.

"That's Mal's evil side in human form," Evie lead Uma closer to the thrones.

"Old alliances don't fade Uma," Mal gave an evil grin,"Besides we are rotten.."

Everyone except for Uma said in unison,"To the core."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Uma put her hands on her hips again.

"Because you're like us," Evie gestured the other three to stand.

Evie lead them through huge doors that lead them to a huge portrait room. The painted pictures had evil and mischief painted on them.

 **"** Look at the fadded pictures of the great evil," Evie pointed up to the pictures.

"It's like they're talking to me," Uma replied. She could almost hear the cackles echoing off the wall. "It's too close for comfort. They're very real."

"Darkness is like a thief in the night to come and grab you," Evie looked up to the picture of her mother.

Mal slid next to the girls standing in front of the portrait,"It can creep up inside you and consume you."

Carlos and Jay chimed in from behind," A Disease of the mind. It can control you"

The five began to chant in unison,"Ain't gonna play nice. Watch out, you might just go under. Better think twice,your train of thought will be if you must falter be wise. It's like the darkness in the light."

Evie lead the group out of the portrait of the VKs were back in the throne room. "So we're really going to do this thing?" Uma smiled mischievously.

"You do have a throne don't you," Evie gestured to the aqua colored throne on the second platform lower then Evie's.

"I could get used to this," Uma sat with her legs crossed,"I'm in, but I need-"

"Harry and Gill," Evie gestured to the big two doors. The two boys revealed themselves. "Now that all the team is here, we can get to business."

* * *

Back in Auradon Prep, Carlos and Jane were on a balcony on one of the castle's highest floors."I don't know what you can do Carlos," Jane looked out into the sky full of stars,"It seems to me that she just doesn't want to be found."

"But she does," Carlos sat down on the balcony floor,"I know her...she is calling for someone to help her."

"Why doesn't Doug go and help her?" Jane turned to Carlos. She was still standing on the white pillar balcony.

"They broke up," Carlos put his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes, "But I'm sure there is more to the story. Evie had this scar above her eye, she is hurt."

Jane froze and thought about the bathroom incident. "Jane?" Carlos called.

"Yeah?" Jane snapped out of her daze.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am," Jane sat down next to the son of Cruella DeVil,"It's just..all you have been talking about is Evie. I mean there are other things in the universe."

"Well she is a big part of my universe," Carlos snapped,"And she's gone."

"Am I part of your universe?" Jane kissed the boy's freckled cheek. Carlos froze, he began thinking of the blue haired princess's lips that would kiss him in the same spot. His cheeks flushed light pink. He then snapped out of his daze.

"Of course you are Jane," Carlos grabbed Jane's hand,"But things are hard for me right now. I'm sorry that we haven't been together too much lately...but there is just a lot of stress and unanswered questions I have to figure out."

Jane felt guilt, anger, and jealousy all at the same time. _I am his girlfriend...aren't I? I mean why would he talk about another girl so much if he was already dating me? I guess it was unexpected her to run away...to him anyway. Should I have listened to Evie...or asked if what Audrey said was true?_

"Have you tried calling her?" Jane hugged her knees. It was beginning to grow colder with the slight breeze of evening.

"Yes, but that was on the first night she left," Carlos looked at his phone.

"Wasn't she on the Isle? They don't get phone reception there," Jane put on a slight grin.

Carlos' face lit up,"That's right. She should be in Auradon! Thanks Jane I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." The white haired boy hugged his girlfriend and disappeared out of Jane's sight. Jane stood up and turned towards the stars. She sighed in loneliness, but she felt happy for helping Carlos. She couldn't get what she did to Evie off of her mind.

Jane then too disappeared into the night to leave only the moon and the stars, to shine their light down on the empty balcony.

Carlos stood in one of the hallways of the dorms. His phone to his ear. The ringing echoed in his mind. It stopped and told him to leave a voicemail. Carlos pressed the end call button for he didn't know exactly what to say.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Evil Queen's castle, Evie sat in her new found bedroom. She looked at her phone as it lit up. The phone buzzed in vibrations as the blue haired princess picked it up and looked at Carlos' name appear on the screen. Along with his name, a picture showed of him that she took of him on the fist days they went to Auradon. It was natural, he didn't know she took it. He was smiling and was in front of the school.

The phone suddenly shut off and the caller went to voicemail. Evie didn't want to talk to him...or anyone really. After a few minutes she realized he didn't even leave a voicemail. Evie was angry he didn't leave one. She wanted to hear his real voice, not his evil double's voice...Well the double wasn't really to evil, but he wasn't like the normal Carlos.

Evie took out a torn up book she found in the old tree house. She flipped through the pages. Each one had a picture of Evie on it and a handwritten paragraph on what happened that day. The book was made by Carlos after he invented a camera on the Isle. She remembered some of the pictures he took of her, because she posed. But other picture's were completely natural that he secretly took of her. Evie curved her lips into a smile as she continued looking at the pages.

Her smile then turned into a frown as she remembered her new life. Evie remembered what the others have said. Her eyebrows narrowed as her eyes began to glow red.


	7. Waiting for an Answer

**Author Notes:** I know we haven't really caught up on other characters...so this chapter will be about the other characters.

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

Dizzy paced around her dorm room. She looked down but lifted her head as the door was knocked on. "Come in," the young girl called. King Ben poked his head in the door. "Are they back?! Did they find Evie?!" Dizzy's mind rushed with so many questions that her mouth couldn't ask them all. Earlier, Mal, Jay, and Carlos went to the Isle to look for the missing Evie.

"No they are not," Ben stepped in and closed the door,"This could take awhile Dizzy. Evie could be anywhere."

"But it doesn't make sense," Dizzy sat on her bed,"Evie hates the Isle...Well I guess she never talked about the Isle. We were really close..."

"Well what did she talk about?" Ben sat down too.

"Fashion mostly," Dizzy faced Ben,"That seemed to be the only thing that would make her happy until..." The orange haired girl stopped.

"Until?" Ben said curiously. Dizzy almost said something but didn't. "You don't have to tell me."

"Until she met someone," Dizzy lips curved into a smile. Suddenly, there was a slight knock on the door. "Come in!" the granddaughter of Lady Tremaine called. The door swiftly swung open to reveal Lonnie.

"Is Jay back yet? I-I mean are all three back?" Lonnie's cheeks became a light pink as she closed the door.

"No," Ben and Dizzy said together.

"You're welcome to join us while we wait," Ben smiled.

"I guess," Lonnie sat across from the two on the bed,"So what are you guys talking about." Ben was about to talk but Dizzy cut him off.

"Ice cream," Dizzy laughed,"and how good it is."

"It is pretty good," Lonnie laughed along,"What's your favorite flavor?"

"How can you choose?!" Dizzy's smile grew bigger,"There's too many to pick from!"

* * *

Later that evening, Mal, Jay, and Carlos came back from the Isle. And waiting for them was Dizzy, Lonnie and Ben. The Vk's were having a conversation as they walked, but was out of Earshot for Ben to hear. Carlos stopped walking and looked at something in his hand. He then shoved it in his pants pocket and caught up with Mal and Jay.

Before the two groups would become one, Lonnie walked up to Jay. "Hey," the son of Jafar called before Lonnie wrapped her arms around him. He quickly hugged her back as she stepped back. The two weren't really an official couple, but they definitely had some chemistry going on.

"Hi," Lonnie put her hand behind her back as she stepped away,"Did you find her?" Jay shook his head. Lonnie looked down but then started to walk with Jay back to the group.

Dizzy gave Mal a hug hello,"Did you find Evie?"

"No Dizzy...We didn't." Mal tried to not look unhappy, but it was hard. She went over to Ben and fell into his comforting arms. Jay put his arm around Lonnie and she put her around him. Lonnie rested her head on Jay's shoulder, and the son of Jafar rested his on hers.

Dizzy's heart sank in her chest. Her eyes became misty with sadness. A single tear fell onto her cheek. Mal opened one of her arms for a comforting hug, but Dizzy walked straight in the other direction. She walked behind Jay and Lonnie to find Carlos standing with his back facing the others. Dizzy lightly tapped his shoulder. Carlos turned around with no tears, but misty eyes.

The orange haired girl wrapped her arms around the white haired boy. Carlos stood there for a second, but then slowly wrapped his arms around Dizzy. Dizzy could feel that he was taking this the hardest. Carlos has known Evie the longest and probably the best too. Carlos closed his eyes in sadness as a small tear brushed down his freckles.

That night, the freckled boy was awake most of the night. When he finally gave up and shut his eyes, he had a different kind of dream. In the dream, he and Jay were in their original Isle clothes. They were then greeted by Mal in their dorm room. The dream three went creeping through the hallways and broke into the museum. Mal stole back her spell book and they appeared at a castle that seemed to be abandoned. But then, the dream ended.

* * *

The next day, Ben and Mal sat at a cafeteria lunch table for breakfast. "Have you changed your hair?" Ben looked at Mal's hair.

"Well since it's not magically dyed," Mal ate a strawberry,"The real dark purple color is coming in. The blonde only stayed because of magic."

"I like the darker purple," Ben tucked the pinkish hair behind Mal's ear to see the purple roots."It's more...you."

"I might grow out my bangs a little bit, then cut it short," Mal ran her fingers through her long hair and stopped just below her shoulders,"Like right here."

"Like your hairstyle when you first came here," Ben recalled.

"Exactly, but I want it to be curly," the daughter of Maleficent nodded,"It's the perfect distraction for what's going on."

"Distraction?"

"Well I don't really want to talk about it...but I guess we have to."

"You don't have to, but I'm here to listen," Ben leaned back,"Hit me."

"Well it's just hard to think of your best friend is just out there. She's somewhere lost, without anybody with her. It's scary."

"So you know how we all felt when you left," Ben held Mal's hand. Mal's cheeks became a soft pink.

"Yeah I guess," Mal looked down but then quickly lifted her head, "You know what's weird?"

"What is?" Ben played along.

"Well, ever since last night," Mal shuffled in her seat, "I felt different. Like a part of me left my body while I was sleeping. Now I see things much brighter then I used to."

"Maybe you're just trying to find good in this situation?" Ben suspected.

"Maybe," Mal sighed.

* * *

After school, Jay was in the weight room by himself. He was building muscle for the Tourney season coming soon in the fall. His concentration broke when Mal came in. "Hey," Mal sat down on a bench,"So this is where you have been hiding out?"

"I'm not hiding," Jay took his towel and whipped the sweat from his forehead,"I'm just working out."

"Well I guess this isn't really hitting you as hard as me," Mal crossed her legs,"You and Evie were never really close."

"Not really," Jay lifted a 20 pound weight,"I do know her better then any AK here.I'm surprised no one even notices she's gone really."

"Was it like that for me?" Mal questioned,"Did nobody notice I was gone?"

"No, of course not," Jay put down the weight,"People were really concerned about you and the cotillion. You're our group leader Mal, without you the group's not completed without you."

"It's not complete without Evie either!" Mal yelled loudly,"She's lost out there, and no one knows where to find her..." The daughter of Maleficent closed her eyes and a tear dripped down her cheek onto the floor.

"Come here," Jay opened his arms. Mal stood up and wrapped her arms around Jay. The son of Jafar held her tightly in his big brother way. The two have always been close since they met on the Isle. "It's going to be okay," Jay continued to reassure Mal.

"Thanks," Mal backed away and whipped the tears off her cheeks,"I'm just really stressed out now with Evie and with all the fame after the cotillion. I just needed a hug."

"Anytime Mal," Jay smiled,"Until the end."

"Until the end," Mal smiled for the first time in awhile.

"Besides," Jay kept drying off with the towel,"You're taking this a lot better then Carlos."

"Carlos?"

"Yeah. I heard him up all night last night," Jay crossed his arms.

"That surprises you doesn't it?" Mal sat down.

"No, not really. You know that those two have a very powerful relationship. I mean you can just see it. In their eyes and smiles." Jay sat back down on the bench.

"How couldn't I notice that?" Mal slumped,"I hung out with Evie all the time."

"Maybe you were looking but weren't really seeing," Jay stood up and walked out of the weight room, leaving Mal alone with only her thoughts. Her life almost flashed before her eyes. Looking for memories to solve her unanswered questions.

* * *

Later that evening,Dizzy sat alone in her dorm room, again. But this time, she sat at her desk, sleeping. A softer knock on the door wakes her up. She turns to the door as it opened to reveal Mal. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but I needed to wake up. I was going to eat dinner," Dizzy rubbed her eyes,"But the cafeteria must be closed."

"Yeah but I got us some," Mal held two boxes of food,"And I was also wondering, if I could stay in your spare bed for a couple of nights? It's just hard having an empty bed in my room."

"Of course!" Dizzy got up and grabbed the food from Mal's hands. The daughter of Maleficent grabbed the suit case she brought behind the door. The two girls spent the night eating and talking. Later in the night, Mal sat up and watch Dizzy sleep. She felt comforted while she finally closed her eyes. Knowing that she didn't have to be alone.


	8. So Many Ways to be Wicked

**Author Notes:** reminder that if the same Vks are in the same scene **Evil in bold** Original in normal text. Vk's= **Mal Jay Carlos and Evie.**

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

In the morning, Evie stormed the hallways of the castle. She knocked on the six bedroom doors as she passed them. The doors swung open and Mal, Jay, Carlos, Uma, Gill and Harry came out and followed the daughter of the Evil Queen to the throne room. They all went down the secret passage way, to the potion room.

"My fellow evil doers," Evie crossed her arms,"It's time to plan our greatest plan yet. Our attack on Auradon Prep. Any ideas?"

"We could poison them," Mal smiled wickedly.

"Or capture them," Uma put her hands on her hips. Mal glared at Uma with green eyes.

"Or we could do both," Evie opened her potion book. "To finish our grapple, give us the poison apple." Evie them snapped her fingers and the black pot in front of her was filled with red apples. Water began to boil from underneath them. "Mal, would like to finish?"

"Wickedly," Mal opened her spell book and read, "Wicked ways beneath the skin. Let all who taste it now join in." She laughed mischievously. The others joined in as wall as the room became dark and the water turned green.

"The revenge ship is leaving the harbor," Uma put her hands on her hips.

"Let's go!" Carlos and Jay howled. The group of vk's began to holler. "We got all the ways to be!"

Uma called over their yells,"What's my name? What's my name?" She laughed as Harry said Uma

They all ran into different directions as they yelled,"W-i-c-k-e-d!" The poor students of Auradon Prep had no idea what was coming for them.

* * *

Back in Auradon prep, students were going to classes as usual. Everyone had no idea what was about to come to them. In front of the castle, a red flame appears and disappears to reveal Evie and her wicked crew. The stood in front of the beast statue where no one was around. She was dressed in her blue bell sleeved jacket from the Isle.

"All right guys," Evie turned to the group. She snapped her fingers and bags appeared around the waists of the others,"You have your bags of apples. Give everyone one except for the real Mal, Jay, and Carlos. Otherwise do what you want for revenge." Evie grinned evilly.

The group of seven all went their separate ways. Most of them had one specific person they targeted. But all of them had to have some fun. **Mal** spray painted a group of lockers. It read "LONG LIVE EVIL" in purple paint. She leaned against the lockers and handed every student that passed her an apple.

The students who took a bite, burst in to a red the fire disappeared, they were dressed in Isle clothes and they began to storm around the hallways creating mischief.

"I was never invited, but I got my own kind of persuasion!" **Mal** laughed as she bit into an apple for herself

 **Mal** swiftly and smoothly gave an apple to Ben as he passed her by. He took a double take as she ran down the hallway out of sight.

..

 **Carlos** handed students apples as he passed down the hallways. He walked up to an open locker with Jane standing behind it. He knocked on the locker door. Jane closed her locker and jumped backward in shock of **Carlos'** new appearance. "Carlos...you changed your look. I-" Carlos pulled out an apple and held it out to her.

Jane looked at the white haired boy then at the apple. She took the red fruit and took a bite. Carlos smiled evilly as her eyes glowed red. Jane then threw the apple and grabbed the can of spray paint that **Carlos** was holding. She too began to tag the lockers and ran down the hallways.

 **Carlos** watched as other students vandalized the school,"This place needed a bit of ever after with a little flavor."

..

 **Jay** sat at the tourney field where practiced was held. Since the real Jay wasn't present **Jay** took his tourney stick and launched apples from the wooden stick. Thinking the apples were innocent, the players and cheerleaders all ate them. As there eyes grew red and burst out in flame, they began to flip the benches, goal posts, and destroyed the field. **Jay** laughed as he watched. "We're gonna steal the show and leave them all defenseless," he said to himself with his old smirk.

..

Evie was storming on pacific hallway. She mostly hid in the shadows, but also gave out the occasional apple. Carlos then came to his locker to get his stuff. She walked quickly and quietly gave more students apples as she crept up on the boy.

Evie then kissed Carlos' cheek. "Evie?" Carlos quickly turned saw the blue haired princess crouching on the rail that was meant for no one to fall off the second story. Carlos's eyes widen,"Evie! Don't jump!"

The blue haired princess looked at him a said,"Raise you voice and let's get it activated!"

Evie slowly rose up to her feet as Carlos shook his head and came daughter of the Evil Queen threw her arms in the air and fell backwards. Carlos ran to the edge to save her, but it was too late. When he looked over the edge, Evie was landing in a boy who looked a lot like Carlos' arms. Carlos quickly ran to find Mal.

 **Carlos** carried Evie to the cafeteria, where **Mal** and **Jay** were terrorizing the students. All together they walked on the tables, spilled lunches, and made mischief. Students joined in and then ran to make more mischief

The Vks all chanted together,"Long! Live! Having some fun!We take what we want!There's so many ways to be wicked!"

..

Uma, Harry and Gill were all dancing around the castle, where Ben and his family lived. Harry and Gill were giving apples to the castle staff. Uma went alone through the home area, making loud noises when she threw pots, pans and fine china. She then left a plate with two apples on it.

Belle and Beast came into their destroyed kitchen. Their faces were shocked. But the two were drawn to the red fruits sitting out and just waiting to be eaten. They each took a bite as their eyes glowed red. Uma danced down the hallway in victory. She began to say"I'm getting tired of the disrespect!We won't stop until we rule the world!"

The sea captain then began to know on every bedroom door, waiting for King Ben to answer one. She then found one with a crown on it. Uma then took out a special apple with a white tag on it. She put on the ground and softly knocked on the door. Before it could open, Uma ran to the next open entrance to watch from.

Sure enough, the young King Ben stepped out of his bedroom. He slowly grabbed the apple and pulled off the white note. The blue writing wrote," _Come find me. -Mal."_ Ben was about to take a bite but stopped himself. This was the second time he was given an apple from Mal. Instead he went to the nearest exit to go find Mal.

Harry and Gill suddenly came behind and sacred Uma. She quickly wiped around. Uma turned and looked furious at them. She then ordered Harry and Gil, "Tell them who's in charge so the don't forget."

The three began to throw things, flip tables, and spray painted everything. As they did the damage, they we also dancing. This seemed like a fun activity to them. Finally getting their revenge on Auradon. Uma jumped off a table for Harry to catch her and place her on the ground.

Uma continued asking them,"What's my name? What's my name?" She would turn to them and talk. Harry gave her the occasional spin.

"Uma!" yelled Harry and Gil together.

"Say it louder!" Uma smiled as got back up on a table. As Uma spun around, she knocked down a candle on it's side. As the three left the room, the candle's flame remained glowing. The fire caught onto the carpet, but the flame continued to grow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mal was in the library "studying." She was really in there to clear her thoughts. Dizzy was in their dorm room working on some crafts, so Mal had some time to burn for free period. The two big doors busted open with Carlos, Jay, and Ben running through them.

"Ben, Jay, Carlos!" Mal,"What in my mother's name are you doing here?! And running at full speed!"

"Evie's back!" Carlos said as he caught his breath,"And she has other friends!"

"They look a lot like us on the Isle!" Jay breathed heavily, "Everyone's spray painting the school!"

"Did you leave this for me?" Ben handed Mal the apple,"I found it outside my room."

"It's not my hand writing," Mal examined the note. The purple haired ex villain closed her eyes. She lifted the apple to her nose and smelled it. Mal's eyes opened with bright green flickering in almost flames coming from them. "It's poisoned! I need my spell book to break it! We have to stop the new Vk's!" The four teenagers ran from the library to go find Mal's spell book.

* * *

Now with a student army, the five villains all ran around breaking, spray painting, and eating apples in the halls. All of the students had an evil look on their faces. Their eyes were red. Together they chanted,"With us evil lives on!The right side of wrong!There's so many ways to be wicked!"

As the students marched as soldiers, Harry Hook jumped on top of the small railing and began to do cartwheels and flips. He watched the soldiers with great hope. Uma hopped up on the white railing as well. Harry grabbed her hand and twirled her closer to him. The two pirates began to dance. "Hey!" Uma chanted

"Your the captain I'm the fist mate," Harry smiled as Uma nodded approving

"Enemies sea sick can't see straight,"Uma fake fainted as Harry dipped her. He sprung her back up and jumped off the pole.

"Come on fish bait!" Harry called as he got on one knee and held out a hand for Uma to take. She still stood on the rail with a smirk.

"Throw them on a hook!" Uma yelled as she took Harry's hand and stepped down from the rail to his knee. When she got to the ground, Harry spun her around and he stood up to join her.

"Uma's so hot you'd burn if you even look!" Harry put his arm around Uma as they charged out to the courtyard together.

Outside, **Mal, Jay,** Evie, and **Carlos** stand at the Auradon flag pole in the courtyard. The original flag has been shredded and a new one flies. It says long live evil in green writing. The flag itself was a mixture of blue and purple. The wicked students gathered around in the courtyard to join their leaders. Evie, **Carlos, Jay, and Mal** chanted together,"Evil is thee only real way to win!" They all raised their hands for the army to follow. The students did as they cheered.

* * *

During this, Mal was running through the halls of the museum. Ben and Jay are behind her, but can't keep up. Mal is determined to get back that book and not just for the villains running around. Ever since it was out in a case, Mal felt a piece missing. Her darker and more malicious piece. Once she reached the doors to the villain room, Mal crashed them open.

Ben and Jay quickly catch up to Mal as she walks slowly. Her original blue eyes look up to her mother's statue. They really looked real. Next to the statue, was Mal's spell book in a glass case. Carlos was supposed to take of the magical lock, but the door wouldn't open. Mal became more determined and punched the glass.

Shards of the glass went flying backward. Jay and Ben gasped. Mal grinned as she took her spell book from it's holder. "Let's go!" Mal ran out of the room wit Ben and Jay right on her tail. They met Carlos in the lobby and the four ran back to the castle to find a huge surprise.

"The top of the castle!" Ben pointed,"It's on fire!" It was true, red, yellow, and orange flames come from the highest tower.

"Let's put an end to this!" Jay called. Carlos only nodded in agreement. He was very nervous of what was to come next.

"To the courtyard!" Mal yelled as she ran,"I can hear something!"

The four climb to the top of the stone balcony framing the courtyard. When they look over the edge, they see students spray painting and destroying everything. In the middle of it all Uma, Harry, Gill, Evie, and evil replicas of **Mal, Jay,** and **Carlos.** They all we dancing around and laughing mischievously. Mal couldn't help but gasp at it all. She's seen this before, before she left for the Isle. Mal had a day dream with mischief, trouble, and apples.

As soon as Evie noticed Mal, Jay, Ben, and Carlos were there, she seemed to give a signal. All of the students gathered in the group.

In synchronized moves, the army danced the same way as the chanted. "We got all the ways to be!"

Uma yelled over them,"What's my name? What's my name?"

The students responded,"W-i-c-k-e-d!"

Mal realized she had to put an end to this. But when she opened her spell book there was nothing but blank pages. She gasped and looked up to see **Mal** holding the real one. **Mal** smiled evilly at Mal. There was no way to stop them now, that book was their only hope. Anger brewed inside of Mal, her eyes began to glow green as they continued to chant."So many ways to be wicked!"

Mal had enough. She threw magic into the crowed and in a green flame, the students vanished. Evie, Uma, Harry, Gill, **Jay, Mal,** and **Carlos** were the only ones left in the courtyard. Evie made eye contact with Carlos as she snapped her fingers. A red flame appeared and vanished just as quickly the the seven did.


	9. I Don't Blame Evie

Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

"Where did the students go?" Ben asked as he turned to Mal. Ben, Mal, Jay and Carlos still stand in shock of the attack on Auradon Prep.

"I just undid the spell I think," Mal looked at her hands,"I didn't send them anywhere."

"Maybe they're in the school?" Jay suggested.

"Wouldn't hurt to look at all the damage either," Ben crossed his arms. Carlos nodded in agreement. He really didn't want to talk about what had just happened, or about Evie.

The four walked down the hallways of Auradon Prep. They saw the occasional graffiti on the wall that could be easily covered with paint. Mal gasped as they approached the Vk's lockers. They were spray painted with purple and green colors. It read Trader! on each of their lockers, except Evie's. Her locker had a crown on it with red painted that read Our Queen!

"Why is Evie their leader?" Ben crossed his arms,"And how did she make doubles of you three?"

"Wait a second," Mal put her hand against Ben's chest,"I used to have dreams with spells and I wrote them down in a notebook. I also wrote my favorite spells in it."

"Where is it?" Jay asked eagerly.

"It's in my dorm, under my bed," Mal started speed walking down the hall. The three boys ran to catch up with her. She was so determine to find her notebook of spells.

When they passed the library, Carlos could her a distant yell coming from it. He quickly tapped Jay on the shoulder. "What?" Jay turned around.

"When we passed the library, I could hear someone yelling," Carlos whispered,"We should go check it out."

Jay looked behind him to see Mal and Ben were already gone,"Wouldn't hurt I guess." Jay passed Carlos and swung open the big doors. "I can hear it too, it might be coming from the dungeon. Come'on Carlos!" Jay had a concerned look on his face.

Carlos cautiously went into the library with Jay. He thought how weird it was to have a dungeon in a quiet place, like the library. Carlos never really thought about the criminals that could be locked up underneath his feet whenever he was in there. The two went to the far end of the room, where two steal spiked doors sat.

"It's really loud down there," Carlos could hear more voices,"Do you think it's the student's or the evil ones?"

"There's only one way to find out," Jay pulled on the handle bars. Surprisingly, the doors opened easily to have an old stone spiral staircase. Carlos expected guards, but no one was there. The two villain kids quietly walked down the staircase to hear cries for help. Jay's eyes widened as he could hear one distinct voice,"That's Lonnie!" Jay whispered and began to almost run down the barely lit stairs.

Carlos followed right behind Jay, but began to lose his pace one they hit the finale circle. His brown eyes widened at the sight of everyone they have been looking for, but behind bars. There was at least five over crowded cells that people were pushed up against the sides of the steal bars. The yelling had stopped now that the two were there, but now thee was talking about how would they get out.

Jay was running around, looking in each cell for Lonnie of course. "Carlos! Everyone is here! Even Belle and Beast!" Jay yelled as he came running back to his friend. Carlos turned his attention to one of the first cells where Belle and Beast were in.

"Where is Ben?" Asked Belle worriedly. Carlos could tell that they must have been here for an hour, because everyone seemed to be used to their surroundings.

"He's okay." Carlos assured her,"He's with Mal and they're trying to find her spell book." Belle's face became pink as she sighed with relief.

"Can you try to find the keys?" Beast chimed in,"They should be on a hook in that closet." Carlos turned around to see a small brown door underneath the staircase. He found a single key chain that held over fifty keys. Carlos sighed as he picked up the heavy set of keys.

"Which one is which?" Carlos asked Belle and Beast as he held up the keys. Belle's mouth dropped at the sight of the shiny key chain.

"Lucky for you," Beast laughed,"They're all numbered to which cell they belong to. Since we are in cell one, it should be right in front." Carlos looked at the fist gold key. It had a small silver one engraved into it. Carlos' face became flushed with relief.

The son of Cruella De-vil took off the single key and gave the rest to Jay for him to find other numbers. The two seem to have worked out a system. One would find the next key and throw the rest to the other to unlock the cell. It worked quite swiftly, and in about five minutes, everyone was free.

"Jay!" Lonnie sighed as she wrapped her arms around her hero. Jay had to take a step back to regain his balance, but he hugged the girl right back. There was something about Lonnie that truly brought out the good in him. Maybe it was because someone truly cared about him, and not just for their own personal gain.

"What happened?"Jay asked as he pulled back a little. Lonnie looked up at the son of Jafar with her brown eyes and gave a short smile.

"I remember eating an apple, and then red flames. Then in a flash everyone was locked up, and then a little later there was this green fire. About ten minutes later you guys appeared." Lonnie explained.

"The apples must have taken your evil side and put your good self down here!" Jay theorized,"And then Mal cast that spell then your bad selves disappeared! Evie's behind it all. She's trying to take over Auradon."

Carlos looked around to find Jane, but she was no where to be found. Most people had left to see what the damage looks like, but Carlos didn't find Jane there either. Suddenly, a tap on his shoulder brought him out of his worried look. Jane was standing right behind him. It turns out that she was looking for Carlos herself.

Jane didn't waste any small talk, she kissed Carlos on the cheek and threw her arms around him. Carlos hesitated but put his arms around her too. "I was so worried that you got kidnapped!" Jane hugged him tighter. Carlos could barely breathe but he managed to talk.

"No I'm alright. It's all okay for now. I'm safe, your safe..." Carlos drifted off his words.

"Are we safe?" Jane took a step back.

* * *

"No...No...NO!" Mal yelled from inside her closet.

"Why are you so stressed Mal? It's just a notebook." Ben sat on Mal's bed, reading one of Evie's fashion magazines.

"It's not just a note book Ben!" Mal came out of the closet with her hair all frizzy. She began looking in all sorts of boxes, shelves, and, drawers. "It is our only chance against Evie!"

"Why do you have this notebook anyway? I thought you had given up evil?" Ben questioned Mal.

"Because Ben, if I have magical powers I want to use them! What's so wrong having magic in the world?" Mal was getting a little short with Ben.

"Well if you have magic in the world there is jealousy in the world. If there is jealousy, there is hate and that's what's happening right now Mal. I think if we are all the same we can have a much better life." Ben grinned.

"Ugh now you're going all King on me?" Mal got defensive.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't being all defensive!" Ben shot back.

"The only reason I'm getting defensive is because you can't understand what's going on right now!" Mal continued to search.

"I know exactly what's going on! That's my job! Which is really stressful and your attitude isn't helping!" Ben's blue eyes looked straight into Mal's soul.

"Well your best friend isn't trying to take over Auradon? I have the right to freak out about it! With all the cameras I always have to be the King's happy girlfriend how can hardly even hang out with him anymore. You always have meetings and business. It's just to hard to live the fairy tale life, and I don't blame Evie for trying to escape from it." Mal stormed out of her room, leaving Ben alone with his guilt, brewing in side of him.


	10. The Dance in the Rain

**I'm so sorry for not updating earlier!**

Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

At the Evil Queen's old castle, Evie sat at her throne, the highest of lips dropped into a frown. She watched as **Mal, Jay, Carlos,** Harry, Gill, and Uma burst into the room laughing. The six stopped as they saw Evie.

"Put an evil smile on E," **Mal** grinned,"You got your justice!" Evie's blank eyes looked at her purple haired friend. The evil princess rose to her feet and slowly started to walk down the stairs.

"You call that justice? I'd rather call that fun." Evie said mischievously,"We didn't even hurt them due to the real Mal still using her powers to help everything go back to normal! We need to hold off for things to cool down because they know what's going on now!" The six stood still silently.

Evie caught herself and closed her eyes. "Excuse me, I need some time alone now." The blue haired princess walked silently out of the throne room into a tower. She walked up the spiral staircase, onto the balcony. The cold early evening made Evie feel comfortable in a weird way.

The daughter of the Evil Queen looked up at the cloudy sky. Some rain could pour over Auradon, but Evie truly didn't care if she got rained on. The girl who cared most about her looks didn't care if her mascara streamed down her skin and fell to the ground. Evie didn't mind if the weather didn't treat as friend because why would anything change.

* * *

Carlos sat on his bed, stroking Dude's fury back. He felt as if he had been betrayed. Betrayed by his only ray of sunshine in the world. Carlos had so many more rays of sunshine, but when the one went out, the others seem to not shine as bright.

The son of Cruella picked up his phone and put it to his ear. " _Hi it's Evie! Please leave a message and I'll call you back!"_ It pained Carlos to hear her voice sounding so innocent and happy. The phone then beeped in his ear for him to leave a message.

"Hey Evie it's Carlos," Carlos stopped,"Um I'm going to be on the castle balcony at seven thirty. I want to talk to you Evie. You're killing me here. Bye." He hung up his phone and placed it back on the bed.

At 7:29 Carlos watched as clouds formed over his head. Little sunlight was showing, but the sky was mostly gray. In a sudden beeping, Carlos' phone sounded an alarm as the clock hit 7:30. A red flame appeared behind the Devil boy. He turned his face to see Evie, still on her Isle clothes.

Carlos' eyes widened as he let of a sigh. "Evie..." he took a step closer but she took a step back.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Evie tried not to make eye contact. Her face was emotionless.

"Yes I do but-" Carlos started.

"About what?" Evie acted innocent.

"I think you and I can figure that out."

"Then speak," Evie was short with her words. She wanted to avoid getting sucked back into her feelings for Carlos. Rain began to sprinkle down on the two friends standing down on the balcony.

"What's going on with you? You're damaging our home, locking up innocent people, and hiding from your friends!" Carlos crossed his arms.

"This place is not my home, those people aren't innocent, and I'm not hiding from you, you're betraying me," Evie was ready to snap her fingers until Carlos grabbed her wrist. The princess's defenses broke as her brown eyes met with the white haired boy's.

Carlos: I know you need me here, so you don't shed a tear. When you shine, I'll shine with you. I'll always be your friend,"Carlos said in a soft the rain began to come down harder, Carlos twirled Evie around on the slick surface. Evie tried to resist his dancing, she sunk into his arms as he pulled her closer to him. "Just know that we still have eachother, even when its raining more then ever before. You can share my umbrella."

As the rain poured on the two dancers, Carlos could have sworn that he saw Evie crack a smile. He spun her around to make water splash at her feet. Evie was enjoying herself for once. It had been awhile since the two had fun when nothing else mattered in the world.

As their fast rain dance became slower, Evie kept close to the white haired boy. She felt that weird feeling in her chest that she did at the cotillion. Even though the dancing was fun, Evie remembered who and what she was. How she turned back to her roots. The blue haired princess's hands slipped away from Carlos' as she back away.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"This is." Evie continued backing away until she hit the balcony gate."This isn't right. I shouldn't have come."

"No this is right!" Carlos argued,"You and me, together, here in Auradon." Evie looked up at the word together. "Our friendship needs to be fixed and you just keep breaking the seem."

"Well maybe there is no seem to rip this time," Evie snapped her fingers,"Goodbye Carlos."

As the red flame appeared Carlos yelled,"No! Evie!" It was to late as the daughter of the Evil Queen disappeared. All that was left was the son of Cruella DeVil, standing in the puring rain, soaked, cold, and alone in the night.

* * *

Carlos walked back to his dorm. As he opened the door, he saw Jane sitting on his couch, reading a book, with Dude sitting on Carlos' bed. Jane's eyes looked up to the noise of the door. She stood up just as she saw the drenched boy.

"Oh my goodness! Carlos! You're soaked! What happened?" She rushed to her boyfriend's side.

"I was taking a walk when I got caught out in the rain," Carlos lied. He already wanted to forget about tonight.

"Well it's been raining for a long time! Why didn't you come in sooner?" Jane got Carlos a towel.

"I was a long ways away from here." Carlos wiped down his hair,"Why are you here?"

"Well I was just wondering how you were holding up? Apparently your not doing so good."

"I'm fine honestly. You should just go to your dorm. Curfew is in fifteen minutes." Carlos looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh no! It is! I have to go!" Jane got her bookand ran out the door,"Stay warm!"

Carlos smiled as he shut the door. He always enjoyed Jane's good girl rush. But sometimes it's not so enjoyable when she tells him about health codes during lunch. "What am I going to do Dude?" Carlos turned to his dog.

The brown dog yipped as he jumped down from Carlos' bed. Dude ran to the laundry basket and knocked it over. He began to dig through it. "Dude no!" Carlos scolded his dog. Carlos' face softened when he saw a gold chain in Dude's mouth.

Dude ran over to Carlos and dropped the red heart necklace down at Carlos' feet. The freckled boy petted the furry dog's back as he picked up the jewel. His brown eyes stared at the necklace. He didn't know what was to come next. Even though he wanted to forget, Evie somehow keeps getting into his mind.


	11. The Duplicate's Mission

Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

Mal sat in her closet. The doors were shut, but the moonlight still invaded the darkness. She hugged her knees as her face cooled from the warm tears from her green eyes. Mal was scared, no, terrified. She rocked back and forth, hitting her back on the wall.

Suddenly Mal stopped. Her eyes lit the closet to a bright green shade. The daughter of Maleficent screamed softly in pain, avoiding to wake others up. Mal's heavy breathing routine help the eyes become their natural color. This has been the fourth night since she's been to Auradon when this has happened. She could feel more burning tears stream down her face.

It had never been this treacherous before. Her mother has always tried to seduce her daughter into her evil ways, but Mal didn't think this was her mother's doing. "What's wrong with me," Mal whispered to herself,"I'm a monster." She curled up in the corner and tried to sleep.

* * *

Mal's green eyes suddenly opened to sharp boom sound. It seemed to be around 10:00 A.M. Mal sat up to get a headache. The boom was painful to her sensitive ears and pounding head. She ignored the sound, thinking someone must have dropped something.

The purple haired girl opened the sliding doors of her closet to see her dorm room. It was still messy from when she dug around in it the day before. Ben suddenly came to Mal's mind. The way she treated him gave her guilt as she changed into her day clothes.

Mal's ears perked as the sharp boom sounded again. She gasped as screams entered her ears. Mal grabbed her purple jacket as she ran out the door. Although she was tired her legs still carried her into the hallway. Everyone was out of their rooms and every door was left open that Mal past.

A sense of panic coursed through Mal as she could hear more booms and screams. Suddenly, the ground was swept under Mal's feet as the floor began to shake. Mal hit the ground as another boom echoed in her head. She managed to pull herself up and get a good twenty feet until the building was hit again. Mal quickly jumped up and got outside before another hit.

Everyone was running, screaming, and covering their heads. Mal's panic only grew as she jogged the opposite direction as everyone else. As she kept running, Mal saw green flames spreading through the school. There's only one thing that could make this much damage, magic.

Thoughts were running through the ex villain's mind. Her mother, Evie, Uma, or worse, all of them could be causing this trouble. Bombs of green fire were getting louder as she followed the sound. Mal stopped and gazed at herself. It was no reflection, no mirror, but her. Mal could finally see the purple haired duplicate for what it really was, evil.

The double's hand filled with fire, ready to launch but she was faced toward the running students. Mal's eyes widened to see Jane being followed by the fireball's aim. As **Mal** threw the glowing green ball of fire at Jane, Mal's eyes grew green.

"No!" Mal yelled as she threw green magic at the fireball. The two balls of magic collided and busted into dust. Jane was frozen as she saw the two Mals. Mal nodded shook her head to the left, signaling Jane to run while she still could. The shy teenager didn't hesitate at the warning and ran off with the rest of the students.

"You witch!" **Mal** screamed and faced Mal,"My mission is failed thanks to you!"

"Your mission from who?" Mal questioned her duplicate.

"Like I would tell you," **Mal** narrowed her eye brows as her eyes grew green.

"At least tell me why you're doing this!" Mal stood her ground.

"I'm doing this for our mother! For all evil who had been taken away. It's sweet revenge on all the people who depend on someone else to save the day for them. I'm not waiting for some hero to save the day!" **Mal** yelled victoriously. Mal's guard seemed to be broken when **Mal** snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Mal looked back at the school in green burning flames. She had never dealt magic fire before, but no water will put out this fire. The girl began to think of a spell quick before the school burnt down to the ground. Mal closed her eyes to look at memories from the book, but no luck.

Mal felt as if this was all her fault. How she depended on that book so much she forgot to remember the words written inside. And now, evil has won because of it. Mal's misty eyes formed into a single tear. The droplet went down her cheek and fell to the green grass. Mal looked down at it, as the grass around the tear glowed.

Mal looked up at the magic fire was no more. Her mind flooded with thoughts. Is it a secret power? Does her mother have this ability too? Why is it showing up now? The daughter of Maleficent look at the building again to burnt marks. She may not have fixed the school but she stopped it from burning.

Suddenly, police alarms sounded behind her and the sound was getting closer. Two white cars with flashing lights, an ambulance, and a fire truck pulled up behind Mal on the grass. Mal was relived, but all of the students who possibly need help are on the other side of Auradon prep. She began to walk towards the police car to tell them they have the wrong spot.

The four front doors of the police cars opened. When the officers saw her coming towards them, they all pulled out their shot guns. Mal gasped and slowly backed away. "Put your hands in the air!" One officer yelled. Mal did what the man said. She didn't know what was going on. The officers partner walked out from behind the car door, her gun out in front of her.

Mal stood still,"What is this?" The officer didn't respond, she instead unlatched the hand cuffs from her belt. She aggressively put back Mal's hands into the cuffs. She lead Mal towards the car.

"Mal Bertha Maleficent, you are under arrest for the attacks on Auradon prep," the female officer pushed Mal into the backseat and locked the door.

* * *

After, officials had made sure it was safe, the students went back into the school to see all the damage that couldn't be fixed. Carlos ran to his dorm in panic. It was hard to run, due to people no and then crossing the halls. He ran until he reached his closed dorm door. The white haired boy took out his keys and unlocked the door. He pushed it open to see Jay and Dude sitting on Jay's bed.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Carlos sighed.

"I'm a tough guy," Jay looked up from his laptop,"I was more concerned about you."

"You could have died," Carlos scooped up Dude and held him.

"I'm fine thanks for asking," Jay looked back at his laptop.

"Sorry Jay, but this guy was trapped in the room alone." Carlos looked around,"How come our room has no damage?"

"I don't know but all Lonnie, Jane, and Dizzy's rooms all have brunt marks, things on the floor and other broken things." Jay shutoff his computer. "Haven't you checked on Jane yet?"

"She texted me she was alright and I said the same, but I had to check on Dude before I go see her later. He could have died if the fire reached our room. There's no way out for him." Carlos put the fluffy dog back onto the ground.

"Get a dog door then," Jay suggested,"You can have it collar activated or something."

"Yeah I will," Carlos looked down at the dog,"I wouldn't want to loose him."

A sudden knock on the door made Carlos jump. Jay laughed at him as he went to open the door. Behind it stood Ben in a serious stance. "Jay, Carlos we have to go right now. It's Mal. She been arrested."


	12. It's All Your Fault

Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

"I didn't do anything," Mal sat in a small boxed room. Her hands were tied behind her back with a table in front of her. It was uncomfortably cold in the room. A police women was standing on the other side of the table. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders as she hunched them up.

"That's what they all say," her smooth voice intimidated Mal,"But this time we already have enough proof to send you away for a while."

"How?" Mal tested. Ever heard of security cameras? They're a little magic box that catches people doing stuff their not supposed to," the women said in a childish voice.

"I know what a camera is. Who do you think I am?" Mal narrowed her eyebrows.

"A girl who depends on others to save her. But now no one can save you because of our cameras." The girl said in a sassy tone. Mal watched silently as the Brown haired police women pressed play on the small TV behind her. There was a tape of her breaking into the museum and casting the spell on all the students. Then there was the video of her duplicate throwing the fireballs at the school. The film suddenly ended and the screen went blank.

"I didn't do anything!" The police woman laughed as she mimicked Mal's voice,"Trust me sweetheart, you're not going anywhere for a while." Mal didn't say anything, she only starred in anger that the brown haired lady.

* * *

At the front of the police station, Ben, Carlos, and Jay"Since when did we have a police force?" Jay asked

"They're here for more serious cases. Security guards can only do so much." Ben answered. The three opened and walked thought the big glass doors to see a front desk with a male officer sitting. He was playing a hand held video game. Ben Went up to the counter and the man didn't look up.

"Excuse me?" Ben asked quietly. His eyes didn't even blink. "Excuse me!" Ben said sternly. The officer suddenly jumped to his feet.

"I'm sorry sir we don't get a lot of visitors," the officer looked at Ben,"What can I do for you, King Ben."

"Ben is fine thanks," Ben grinned," I'm here to visit Mal Bertha Maleficent? She is imprisoned here?" Carlos and Jay couldn't help but laugh about Mal's middle name. Ben quickly turned his head and shot them a look. The two immediately stopped for this was a serious matter.

"Mal Bertha has been relocated. To a secret chamber. No visitors." The man read from a pink slip he had on his desk,"Sorry kids, you're not going to see your friend for a while." Ben looked at Jay and Carlos. The two shrugged and gestured towards the door.

"Thank you for your time officer," Ben double tapped the table and turned around to the door.

* * *

"You did what?" Evie sat on her throne, high and mighty. Her face was filled with disgust. **Mal** stood in front of her, she had just come back from her mission."

"I did what you wanted but could never do yourself," Mal grinned a mischievous way,"I framed Auradon's princess and now she will no longer be in our way! You can finish what our parents have started!"

"That's wonderful," Uma laughed,"Good girl gone bad."

"Yes it is indeed wonderful," Evie said in a straight face,"But she could've got caught and expose our plans! And this isn't what our parents started!"

Mal argued,"It's a whole new story, to prove that we can do it without them. We can free them from the Isle and together we can rule Auradon."

"I don't need to prove myself to anyone! Not my make up, hair, clothes, and especially my evil spirit!" Evie yelled as she got up from her throne. The blue haired princess stormed out of the room. Uma and Mal could only stare at each other as they were left alone. Eventually, they too, went their separate ways.

When Evie head the two depart from the throne room, she went back saying,"Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" The blue haired princess jumped up onto her throne as it sunk down in the castle floor. She ran down the stairs to the potion room. Evie took out her small mirror and quickly put it in the cold stone wall. The stone bricks split apart to clear a path for the princess.

"Magic mirror show me Mal!" Evie said quickly as she opened the curtain to show the big golden cloudy mirror.

"As you wish," the mirrors male voice echoed as Evie watched silently. A dark brick room was shown. Mal sat in the dark, alone, behind bars, with cuffs glowing around her hands.

"Mal," Evie whispered,"The double did it. She was telling the truth."

"I should have let that girl touch the scepter when I had the chance," Mal's voice seemed to be in pain. Evie gasped at what the daughter of Maleficent had just said. She could suddenly hear a soft sob. Mal cuffs glowed so brightly Evie had to squint to see them. Mal's fingers were surrounded by green flame but the cuffs seemed to cut into her wrists. The purple haired girl yelled out in pain. It almost seemed unreal, for her to be in so much pain.

"I don't want to see anymore," Evie said softly. The mirror suddenly went blank. Evie looked at her reflection.

"Now it seems everyone has given up on you," the mirror's voice called out to her,"Everyone knows the truth about how you are the true evil one. The one that will get revenge."

"Does revenge even happen? Or does does it always blow up in your face?" Evie said questioningly.

"It doesn't always blow up in your face," the mirror answered,"As long as you remember your reason for it."

"What is my reason?" Evie asked, wanting to know what she already did.

"Your friends don't care about you, or anything you've done for them. Your boyfriend doesn't trust you even when you gave him your word. The boy you secretly are in love with doesn't think of you more then just a friend. His girlfriend hurt you for hugging your friend. Your mother never will approve of your evil until you finish your justice!" the mirror practically yelled in her ears.

"You're right," Evie whispered as she closed the curtain slowly,"Thank you for reminding me."

"It is a pleasure my princess.," the mirror's voice echoed off,"As always."

The room seem to get darker as Evie stood there alone. She quietly walked to the stone wall for it to open. Her face was straight as she ran back up the staircase to the throne room. It was still empty as she left it. Evie ran in her healed boots to the portrait room. Most of the walls were covered with pictures of her mother, in her great evil form. In the middle of it all, a ten foot portrait stood with a golden frame. The Evil Queen was sitting on her throne.

"You okay?" a voice came from the doorway. Evie turned her head to see the duplicate of Carlos.

"I'm fine," the blue haired princess said coldly,"Since when does anybody care about my feelings?"

"You just don't seem like you," Carlos looked up at all the pictures.

"I'm not my nice self anymore deal with it," Evie continued to look at the pictures, avoiding eye contact.

"That's not the princess I met on the Isle," Carlos walked up next to her.

"Well I thought that you were always going to be there for me but things change," Evie built up her walls.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos defended.

"Jane attacked me. Where you you then?" Evie finally met the boy's brown eyes.

"She would never attack anyone," the duplicate defended his original's girlfriend.

"People thought I would never turn evil, guess things happen right under people's noses," Evie's anger brewed inside her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't th-"

"To save me? From being like my mother?" Evie cut Carlos off,"The poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree now does it?!" Evie snapped her fingers and Carlos' duplicate was sent away to his room in the castle. Evie breathed out as she looked back up to the picture.

All Evie saw was a guilty villain. The daughter of the Evil Queen breathed heavily as her eyes glowed bright red. She stuck out her hands shooting red fire to the portrait. The canvas began to melt. Evie stopped and watched as it burned to the ground. Her eyes turned back to brown as she said,"It is your battle mother, that I'm finishing. Even though you're locked away you still have given me unfinished business. It's all your fault."


	13. The Anger Burning Inside Her

Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

"Where could Mal have been taken to?" Ben asked curiously,"I'm the king and I don't know anything about this secret location."

"I thought there was only one dungeon under the library," Carlos sat in Ben's comfy chair. Jay, Ben and Carlos were in the king's office. It was 10:00, past student curfew.

"I thought so too. I mean I'm the king I'm supposed to know everything," Ben was pacing around the room.

"Wait what's that?" Jay pointed to a black box with a blinking red light.

"My message box, of course," Ben practically ran to press the play button. The black box read in bright blue text. _One prisoner added to cell twenty-four._

"Mal!" Ben, Jay, and Carlos all exclaimed at once.

"Cell twenty four? That's the most protective cell in the whole kingdom! I better go alone. They won't prevent the king from seeing his girlfriend...right?" Ben asked nervously.

Later, the three made their way into the closed library. Thanks to Ben's set of Keys to almost everything. Before they went in, Carlos asked,"What is the plan anyway?"

Ben was silent for a moment,"Break out Mal and run." Carlos and Jay nodded. "Get ready to run boys," Ben patted Jay on the shoulder. Jay nodded along. He was nervous too. Sure he has committed crime before, but this was a bigger crime then stealing lamps. Ben went into the library, hoping to find what he's looking for.

After a couple seconds, Jay felt a light tap on his shoulder. Jay jumped around immediately,ready to put up a fight. It was only Lonnie, standing behind the two boys silently. "Lonnie what are you doing here?" Jay whispered harshly.

"Well when you didn't answer any of my texts, it scared me. Where did you go? Carlos too, Jane's worried about you. You didn't come over like you said," Lonnie said harshly,"And you scared Dizzy to death! She's just a child! We thought that Evie captured you guys or something!"

"Hey! Lonnie chill out," Jay grabbed her shoulders. Her current anger subsided as she looked at Jay's serious eyes."I'm okay! I'm sorry! Come here," Jay said in a soft voice as he wrapped his arms around the daughter of Mulan.

"I know you're fine it's just you never know when someone you care about is going to disappear!" Lonnie closed her eyes as she fell into Jay's arms. Carlos only watched could feel the passion between the hugging pair, and they weren't officially together. Carlos could only think about was Jane, and why didn't he the same closeness with her.

"It's Mal. She been arrested." Jay said,"She must have been set up."

"We need to put a stop to this little game," Lonnie said quietly,"before anyone gets hurts. Where has Doug been anyway? You would think he'd be more concerned about Evie."

"The two aren't exactly aren't on good terms right now." Carlos looked down at his feet.

* * *

Ben walked into the cold library. He could almost see his warm breath mix in with the cold air. The king headed back towards the two heavy metal doors. They opened with a creek as he headed down the spiral staircase. He saw the torches were starting to die out for the night. Two guards stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"No visitors sir," one called as soon as he saw a Ben figure.

"Excuse me sir," Ben stiffed,"I am your king, and I have a right to visit the prisoner."

"Your majesty," the other guard bowed,"We didn't recognize you in the dark. Please, go fourth your business." The grounds split apart to give Ben a walkway.

"Thank you gentlemen," Ben said humbly. The king took fast steps to get to cell twenty-four. He came to a cell that was like no other. The bars were impossible to break, with steal walls and only one window with bars on that too.

Mal sat in the middle on the floor. Her back was facing the small window where the moonlight crept in. "Mal?" Ben called quietly.

The purple haired girl turned her head to the sound. "Ben?" she called back.

"Yeah Mal it's me!" Ben said a little louder. He came into the light. Mal stood up and tried to run to the bars. A force yanked her back when she got two feet from Ben. "Are you okay?" Ben asked concerned.

"They chained me to the floor," Mal stood up again and walked as far as she could go," They covered my hands, so when I use magic it burns me." The daughter of Maleficent turned around to show Ben her metal mittens.

"How did you get in here?" Ben asked.

"It was terrible," Mal started,"They didn't give me any choice or trial. I was set up by Evie's evil duplicate of me. She said it was her mission or something. She tried to kill Jane."

"Why would Evie go after Jane?" Ben wondered.

"She was probably using her as bait or something. There's always one thing everyone should remember, hostages always make things interesting." Mal remember those words from where she heard them from her mother.

It was only two years ago, the day she met Evie. Mal asked her mother how to get Evie back. Her mother paused and thought for a moment. Maleficent turned her head,"Well if you want to make things fun, holding a hostage always makes things interesting." She made an evil grin at her daughter. Mal returned the same grin and left for the party at Hell Hall. Mal then later held Evie hostage in Cruella's closet. Carlos couldn't save her from all the bear traps in there. That was one of the times she felt proud about being Maleficent's daughter.

"I guess this did make things interesting," Ben looked around,"How am I supposed to get you out of here?"

"I've got an idea," Mal said quietly,"But you need to walk back. I'll catch up."

"No I'm not going without you," Ben said sternly,"Look I'm sorry for our fight. I can get very king like on you and I don't mean to, but I want you to be safe."

"Since when have I ever been safe?" Mal asked mischievously,"But if you want me safe just go. You don't want to hear my screams of pain. These cuffs only hurt me not restrict me. If I create enough anger I can bust out of here."

"Don't hurt yourself," Ben said scared.

"What's left to hurt?" Mal asked sarcastically. Ben nodded an walked back. When he reached the stairs he could hear a pain escaping from Mal's lips. Ben brushed the sound out of his mind as he continued up the stairs.

Mal's cuffs glowed green. They burned the sorceress's hands but she kept her hands on fire. As she screamed, Mal thought about anything and everything that could make her angry. She thought about Evie and Uma, how they needed to be stopped, but it wasn't strong enough. The green flame suddenly was snuffed out. Mal's screams stopped as she fell to the stone ground.

Breathing heavily, Mal lay her beating head on the cool ground. "I can't give up," she whispered to herself. She began to open a book that was hard to read in her mind, her mother. Mal was never evil enough for her mother's approval. Mal's mind drifted to the night when she sat up in her closet, rocking back and forth. She was a monster on those nights, and only take Maleficent the blame.

Anger began to build up in the purple haired girl as her mind was filled with memories of her mother. She remembered all the times when she used Mal for her bidding, how her mother influenced Mal's mischievous behavior, how Maleficent never truly loved her own daughter. Mal's eyes glowed green as she slowly began to stand up.

Her handcuffs glowed brighter and brighter, but Mal felt no pain. All the torches were snuffed in a quick flash. In the dark, she could feel the resistance from the cuffs, but she kept going. With one loud scream of anger and pain, the cuffs burst in green flame. Mal stopped screaming at the feeling of her free hands.

All of the power she used drained her, but she continued to gain strength while she stood. Mal looked at the huge metal bars in front of her. Her burnt hands wrapped around the cool metal. The area of the bar around her hands began to glow green. They slowly began to burn down to the ground to make a perfect doorway for the purple haired girl.

Mal walked out into the main stretch of cells. As she walked down the pathway, she noticed the guards were no longer there. When she got to the staircase, the two jumped out in front of her with their blades drawn. "Stop right there!" said one of them.

With all the anger still built up in her, Mal simply would them out of the way with magic. She was shocked to see both guards aggressively hit the walls against their heads. Mal gasped as she looked at the two past out men. She continued to run up the stairs until she reach the two metal ones. Mal tried to push them open but they remained shut.

With a quick step Mal magically burst the door open, causing the door to fly into the library. She stormed through the room to the other side. Mal opened the door to see Ben, Jay, Lonnie, and Carlos. Ben looked concerned,"Are you okay Mal?"

The daughter of Maleficent looked at the king and grinned,"Let's blow this popsicle stand."


	14. No One is Worthless

In Ben's office, located high in the castle, Mal, Ben, Carlos, Jay, Lonnie, Jane, and Dizzy all sat in a circle. It was late at night, but they had to go somewhere safe from the police. The seven had to figure out their next step.

"What do we do now?" Ben asked, wondering if he'll ever get a true answer.

"First," Mal planned,"we need to get all of the facts. Why did Evie leave, where are her powers coming from, why is she attacking Auradon, and why doesn't she want to talk to any of us?"

"We don't know anything about any of that though," Jay pointed out.

"Well then we ask the people who Evie loved and hated the most. There has to be some type of evidence, right? Someone must have hurt her for her to leave?" Mal questioned.

"Ask Doug," Lonnie said,"He must know something. Carlos, didn't you say something about how they aren't on good terms?"

"I really don't know much about it," Carlos lied,"I just think that because of Doug not even asking us where she is."

"Well I think me, you, and Jay should go ask Doug," Lonnie said,"While Jane and Dizzy go ask Audrey and Chad. They'll think you two are more innocent and less intimidated." Jane and Carlos's eyes met from across the room. Jane didn't like to be separated at times like this, but Lonnie did have point.

"What will Mal and I do?" Ben asked.

"Work on were we go from here. Where's our way into where Evie is hiding," Mal answered.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Dizzy said excitedly,"I feel like we're spies or something!" The teens only had slight grins on their faces. For it was hard to make this situation any better, but a little girl can somehow change it. Dizzy always tried to look on the brighter side of things, but she still remembers the hard times on the Isle. How she was neglected by her mother, aunt, and grandmother.

* * *

Jane and Dizzy strode down the the hallway casually. Trying not to make any noise. The nervousness stopped brewing inside Jane as she asked,"So how long have you known Evie?" Jane's voice was still at a whisper, but she wanted to break the silence.

"She came in regularly to my grandmother's shop. I got to know her when I was sweeping in the shop and she was waiting her her appointment," Dizzy laughed,"Evie would always bump right into the counter when she came in. No matter how many times she had been in also designed together. She really didn't have lots of friends." Dizzy's smile turn into a slight grin,"Then she brought Carlos in for the first time."

Jane's ears perked to her boyfriend's name. "Oh?" she said.

"Yeah," Dizzy recalled,"He had long hair like he does now, except curly. Evie wanted him to get a haircut, but he was scared of the scissors. My grandmother was out, so I said I could do it. I hadn't had much training but it was good enough. I remember when he sat it the chair, his arms were so shaky. Evie sat next to him, and sh-" Dizzy drifted off.

"What did Evie do?" Jane asked,"You can tell me. I won't mind." Jane lied, but she wanted to know.

"Evie held his hand. He almost stopped shaking immediately. Evie and Carlos came in together for a long time,"Dizzy continued her story," Evie would sometimes hang out alone, but Carlos often tagged along when we designed. He sometimes would bring stuff in for my jewelry. The visits started to be less frequent until the two just disappeared entirely. They went to Auradon and now I'm here with them."

"You must have been jealous when Carlos took Evie from you?" Jane recalled her own jealousy with Calros and Evie.

"No," Dizzy admitted,"It was nice to see Evie with someone. She wasn't alone anymore. Sure it was hard to deal with but Evie and I weren't as close as we are now."

Jane thought about how her jealousy took her over when she hit Evie. She didn't truly feel bad about it though. Jane always thought of Evie as an acquaintance. The two never really talked but seemed to have the same interest. _Carlos_. Jane remembered the time when she made fun of all of them, including her now boyfriend. Her popularity matter more. It just seems to reoccur, when something takes over her mind.

"This is Audrey," Jane pointed to the light pink door that was especially painted. Dizzy knocked softly. She could see the light from the bottom crack of the door. The door suddenly opened to see Audrey in her usual pink dress.

"Can I help you?" Audrey asked sternly. Dizzy could see Chad sitting on Audrey's bed. He was wiping the lipstick off his face.

"Actually we need to talk to you and your boyfriend please," Dizzy pointed to the blonde prince.

Audrey closed the door a little,"What's the concern? And at this late of night?"

"It's eleven thirty." Dizzy pointed at the big clock on Audrey's wall. The daughter of Sleeping Beauty sighed and opened the door to let them in.

"Make it quick," Audrey sat next to Chad on the bed. The son of Cinderella reached for Audrey's hand, but she slapped it out of the way.

"We were wondering if you two know anything about Evie?" Jane asked.

"About how she left for the Isle? Yeah, that worthless villain belongs there," Chad insulted.

"Hey!" Dizzy said sternly,"She's smarter then both of you combined and that villain is my friend!"

"Then why is she attacking you?" Audrey snapped back.

"She's not attacking me. She's just getting revenge on all of you rich, petty, snobby, princesses!" Dizzy shot back at Audrey. The princess dropped her chin.

"Enough with the fighting!" Jane called,"Did you have anything to do with this or not?"

"No, I haven't talked to Evie at all," Chad said.

"Me either," Audrey agreed,"There now you have your answer. Now get out of my room."

"Fine we'll go," Dizzy said,"But if you're lying. Just remember the fate of Auradon is on your hands." Jane and Dizzy quietly went out into the hallway to leave Chad and Audrey alone.

"I didn't know you could be so harsh?" Jane quietly said as they started walking.

"No one should ever be called worthless," Dizzy said in anger. Jane could only think about what she said to Evie in the bathroom.

* * *

"Mal your hands!" Ben held up the daughter of Maleficent's wrist. Red and orange burn marks covered Mal's wrist to her finger tips.

"I don't feel any pain, honestly," Mal reassured her boyfriend.

"Yeah because you've burnt your skin off," Ben looked a them again. "Please put this on." The king put a bag of ice on the sorceress's burnt skin.

"Thank you for your concern but my hands aren't the true matter right now," Mal insisted.

Ben looked up," Your hair!"

"Yes my hair is the main concern right now. It's probably super messy," Mal rolled her eyes.

"No it changed completely," Ben went behind his desk and pulled out a hand held mirror. Mal looked at her reflection. Her hair was now it's original dark purple color, and it was shorter but curly. Her bangs were completely out of the way.

"It was the magic I bet," Mal concluded, Ben put the mirror down,"Sometimes when I get truly angry, I change like the dragon thing. Instead of my outfit, it was my hair. My hair can only stay dyed magically, otherwise it loses it's color real quick."

"That's really weird," Ben chuckled.

"Well a boy teenager having a hand held mirror in his office is weird," Mal laughed. Ben laughed as his cheeks turned a soft pink.


	15. He's Lying

Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

A soft knock echoed on Doug's dark bedroom. As the boy sat up, he wondered who needed him at eleven, two hours past curfew. Doug put on his glasses as he opened the door to see Lonnie, Jay, and Carlos. "Can I help you?" Doug said in a low voice.

"Yes, actually," Lonnie grinned in a friendly way,"May we come in?"

Doug looked around and nodded them in,"Yes come quietly." The son of Dopey often liked to follow school rules and didn't want to get into any trouble. As he sat back down into his unmade bed, the other three only stood. "Please sit down," Doug pointed at the empty bed behind the teens. Lonnie sat quietly on the bed, Jay then joined her, but Carlos only backed up and leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your sleep Doug," Lonnie crossed her legs,"But we were just wondering, with all the attacks and Evie disappearing, do you know anything? With you being in the boyfriend position, usually he knows more then most." Jay glanced Lonnie's way. It was so unusual for her to act so innocent.

Doug hesitated,"I'm guessing Evie didn't tell you but she broke up with me." Lonnie and Jay acted like this was brand new information.

"I never saw this coming," Lonnie's face had great sympathy.

"Why did she break up with you?" Jay asked in caring tone. Carlos gave a small eye roll. Jay's acting wasn't always the best.

"I don't think I should tel you this," Doug avoided eyes contact.

"This is all for Evie's benefit Doug," Lonnie reminded,"This could stop her evil ways."

Doug thought silently for a moment. "Well, I went to Evie's locker to say hi and she wanted to break up with me. She said that there wasn't a real connection between us. Then I said that she hasn't been present in our own relationship. Evie got mad and said we need to break up." Lonnie and Jay had soft expressions on their faces. Carlos' face slowly changed from straight to anger.

"I had no idea that Evie would want to break up with you," Lonnie said comforting.

"Because he's lying," Carlos crossed his arms.

"I'm not," Doug argued.

"Then why would she flee Auradon from hurt?" Carlos narrowed his eyebrows,"She wouldn't just break up with you for no reason."

"Well she doesn't seem to care about anyone anymore," Doug looked up at Carlos.

Anger stirred in Carlos as he heard Evie's voice. She continuously said he's lying. The DeVil boy took Doug by his collar and put him up against the wall. "Carlos!" Jay yelled at his friend. The son of Jafar tried to pry Carlos off of Doug, but the white haired boy stood his ground. Doug struggled in his grasp and hit Carlos in the right eye begging for air.

Carlos let Doug touch the ground but he was still pushed against the wall,"What did you do?" Carlos asked in a harsh whisper.

"I asked if she was cheating on me and that it was hard to trust a villain," Doug squealed out with the breath he had left. Carlos' face went blank.

"She's not a villain," Carlos let go of Doug's now worn out collar. There were not marks on Doug's collar bone, which will later become bruises. Jay threw Carlos on the other side of him.

"Calm down everyone," Jay said in a stern voice. Lonnie was right behind him ready to separate any fights. Carlos stood silent for a moment, then walked out of the dorm room. He walked into the dark hallway and continued until he reach with dorm door.

Carlos unlocked the big brown door and turn the light on. Carlos sat down on his bed with his face in his hands. He could feel the heat from his bruising eye. The white haired boy felt fur brush up against him. Carlos looked down to see Dude snuggling against his leg. As his hand stroked the dog's back, Carlos' eyes were drawn to a red torn book lying next to Dude.

Carlos picked up the small but thick book. At first, he had no idea what it was, but when he opened the book, everything came back. He gazed at the black and white and colored pictures of the one girl he can't get his mind off of. Evie. But it was from so long ago, how did it make it's way to Auradon when he left it in his tree house.

The freckled boy realized Evie brought it here and left it for him. Carlos reached into his pocket and pulled out the red heart necklace. He remembered all the times in the Isle with Evie. She was so kind to him, even though she was raised by one of the evilest villains. His mother treated him like a slave, but Evie always made it better with giving him a very strong remembered the comforter and pillows he would snuggle with at night. The two smelled just like the blue haired princess, so felt like she never left him.

But all of those great memories and feelings seemed to have been left on the Isle. Until now.

"Carlos!" Jay opened the door swiftly. Carlos put the necklace back into his pocket and folded the book up."What's going on with you? Attacking people?"

"He was lying and I got the truth," Carlos said truthfully, "That's what we wanted."

"Come on we have to go meet the girls and Ben in his office." Jay motioned his head out the door. Carlos put the book inside his jacket, turned off the light, and left Dude to sleep.

* * *

"Carlos what happened!?" Jane asked as she ran to her boyfriend.

"Doug hit me because I threw him against the wall." Carlos explain his blackening right eye.

"That's terrible," Jane put Mal's old bag of ice against the boy's face.

"Not really," Carlos shrugged,"He wouldn't tell the truth. I had to get it out of him."

"What did he say?" Dizzy asked quietly.

"Evie broke up with him after he accused her of cheating again and said it was hard to trust a villain," Carlos looked down at the ground.

"He didn't!?" Dizzy covered her mouth.

"He did," Carlos took off the ice from his eye.

"No wonder she left," Dizzy whispered.

"Wait I'm confused," Mal sat on Ben's desk.

"When I knew Evie before you two were friends," Dizzy pointed to Mal,"Evie was only kind at heart and never meant harm until she met you. It seemed you influenced her into being evil. Now she's trying to take over Auradon because of it. The fake evil is inside her right now."

"So you're saying that it's all my fault for Evie becoming Evil?" Mal's face softened.

"It's not all yours Mal. It's just the evil influences messed with her." Dizzy tried to make Mal feel better.

"Great," Mal walked out of the office. Ben was quickly ran after her.

"I didn't mean it in that way," Dizzy said quietly. Her eyes misty with regret. Carlos put a hand on Dizzy's shoulder. The young girl turned around and hugged Carlos. The son of Cruella wrapped his arms around Dizzy without hesitation. Jane watched with care in her eyes.

Dizzy felt comfort in her embrace. It was what she needed right now. With all of the stress from going to Auradon, Evie running away, and everything else that was going bad in her world. Carlos seemed to be the only friend she had and he knew it. "Everything's gonna be okay," Dizzy could here the boy whisper to her.

* * *

"Mal," Ben called out her name," Mal where are you going?"

"Away," Mal answered as she continued speed walking. The two seemed to be racing down the hallway.

"Why?" Ben asked. Mal's steps only got faster. Ben ran and grabbed the purple haired girl wrist. Mal stopped and turned to the king, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Let go!" Mal said intimidatingly.

"No," Ben told her back,"Not without answers."

"Don't you get it?" Mal shook her head,"I'm the reason we're here. If I had let Evie sit in my seat, or I didn't make Carlos throw that party, Evie would be the sweet loving princess she used to be. Everyone thinks that I'm not like my mother, but I guess I'm the real monster in the end." Mal's eyes grew green, and a small scream of pain escaped her lips. The eyes faded back to their original shade.

"Mal are you okay?" Ben asked.

Mal breathed heavily,"I'm the one that started it. I have to finish this before anyone gets hurt. Do you still have your villain outfit?"


	16. Show Me the Way

Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

Mal came back quietly back into Ben's office. Dizzy was still hugging Carlos and everybody was sitting around. Dizzy face turned brighter when she saw Mal. "Mal I'm mso sorry," Dizzy ran and gave the sorceress a hug,"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is Dizzy," Mal backed away from the young girl,"I did influence Evie to become something she wasn't on the Isle. But that made me realize something. It wasn't just me, the Evil Queen wanted a legacy. She must be doing something to Evie to make her want revenge. There must be something we don't know that makes it all add up. Especially how Evie got magic powers." Carlos debated weather to tell Mal about the red flames from the mirror.

"Evie has magic powers?" Jay asked.

"She must have made those duplicates somehow," Mal explained,"I don't know how but she's using my mother's spell book, but it doesn't give you magical powers."

"So we dress up as our duplicates?" Carlos asked.

"That's probably the only way to get in," Mal nodded.

"Get in?" Lonnie questioned.

"Another guess is that she has a cave or abandoned fortress as her headquarters," Mal continued,"If she's following old villain rules."

"There's a lot of if in this," Jane interrupted,"Don't you think we should get more of the facts before we pursue?"

"We would do that but by the time we get them Auradon could be burnt the ground," Mal said in a sassy tone. Jane looked down embarrassed. "The time is now," Mal continued,"We have to strike while the flame is hot. The only question is, where will Evie be hiding?" Everyone was silent, for who would know where the missing princess was?

"I know a way," Carlos broke the silence quietly. Mal looked up hopeful to her freckled friend.

"How?" Mal looked excited and hopeful.

"Evie left me this," Carlos held up the red heart necklace,"When we went to the Isle, it glowed in the direction of where she was. She was by my old house, and I tried to talk to her. But she just ran. That's why I didn't tell you about it. I'm sorry."

"After all this time you knew about where to find her and you didn't tell us?" Mal said in disbelief.

"It was only a guide," Carlos defended,"I don't know where she truly is."

"Okay but if we are going to find Evie and stop her we have to stop lying to each other," Mal looked around at the silent room,"Does anybody else have anything to say?" Everyone in the room shook their heads.

"Then let's get this plan into action," Mal had a slight grin on her face.

* * *

The three vks changed into their old villain wear from the their fist day in Auradon, Ben in his new villain clothes, Dizzy in her usual dress and leggings, Lonnie in Jay's newer villain jacket, and Jane in Carlos'. The seven gathered at the limo garage and piled into a black limo. It was 12:23 and Carlos sat in the passenger seat with Jay at the wheel. Jay turned on the engine and waited for Carlos' instructions.

"Why aren't we moving?" Mal talked from the back seat.

"It's not glowing," Carlos looked down a the necklace. He moved it in all directions, but not even a spark showed in the jewel.

"What are we going to do?" Dizzy started to panic.

"Yeah what now?" Jane joined in,"There's no way we can find her now." Chatter echoed in the limousine.

Carlos' ears began to echo with Evie's whispering voice. _Conceal. Concentrate._

"Can everyone just shut it!" Carlos half yelled as he pressed the button to close the door to block out the sound. Everyone in the back was silent as Carlos and Jay disappeared behind the black shield.

"Dude," Jay said quietly,"What was that?"

"Shh," Carlos hushed the son of Jafar. Carlos got out of the limo out into the chilly evening air. He could see his breath create a small puff of air. His brown eyes were fixed on the red heart necklace. Carlos put the necklace to his chest and looked into the starry August night. "Show me the way," he whispered.

After a few moments of silence, Carlos felt a sudden heat from the heart necklace. As he pulled it into view, the flame burned brightly into the jewel. Carlos gave a soft smile as he back up into the limo. He sat back in his seat. Jay only could stare at the glowing necklace in Carlos' palm.

"Just follow in which direction the necklace glows in," Carlos held it out for Jay to see. It seemed to lead them down gravel

* * *

After a hour of driving, it seemed hopeless to go any further."Carlos," Jay said in a tired voice,"are you sure that necklace is telling you the right directions?" Carlos only rolled his eyes in response.

Mal rolled down the black shield,"Are we there yet? Everyone else is falling asleep."

"No," Carlos looked back at her,"We don't even know exactly where we're going."

"I might have to pull over for the night," Jay rubbed one of his eyes.

"Wait look," Mal pointed ahead,"Is that it?" Carlos and Jay looked to where the daughter of Maleficent was pointing. A small, two story, old cabin sat. It's boards seemed be slowly decaying, but it would do for the night.

"What if someone lives in it," Carlos whispered.

"Well then they'll have to take seven guests for the night," Mal rested her head on the seat.

"The thing is beaten up, and in the middle of nowhere," Jay parked in front of it,"I think we're safe."

"Wait," Mal whispered harshly at Carlos. He almost opened the door,"We shouldn't wake them up yet."

"Then how are we supposed to get outside then?" Jay asked. Mal grabbed both of the boy's hands and snapped her fingers. The three disappeared and re-appeared outside the limo in a green flame. Jay and Carlos stood shaken, while Mal only had a mischievous grin on her face.

"You boys ready for a casual break in?" Mal continued to stare at the old cabin.

"Can't you just zap us in there?" Carlos asked quietly.

"We're gonna do this Isle style," Mal walked to the front door and twisted the doorknob,"It's locked. Do you guys have a hair pin?"

"Like we have hairpins?" Carlos laughed to himself.

"I got one," Jay pulled one from under his beanie. Carlos and Mal looked at Jay, at each other, and then back to Jay awkwardly.

"You think my hat stays in place with magic?" Jay raised one of his eyes brows as he gave Mal the hair pin,"Plus, they are great for a thief like me to always have one just in case. I've been carrying it for years."

Carlos and Mal only laughed in response. With a couple of twists, turns, and close listening, the purple haired girl got the door to click open. "Yes," she stood up and gave Jay his hair pin,"You don't always need magic to have fun."

"Common Mal," Jay said with concern,"This isn't us, not anymore."

"Seriously guys," Mal turned to the two boys,"Don't you miss this. Just a little? Remember, we are the kids from the Isle and I'm feeling a little homesick. If Ben knew I was doing this he would kill me. I just see an opportunity and I want to take it with or without you two."

Jay and Carlos looked at each other, then Mal and they nodded. "I do miss it,"Jay admitted,"But if we do this you know nobody can know about this. Deal?"

"Deal," Mal and Carlos agreed together. The three headed one by one into the dark and rusty home. Mal went in first. She was used to seeing well in the dark, from all the lurking on the Isle. Nobody's footsteps were even making a slight noise. They almost knew who to creep too well.

"I'll take the basement," Mal whispered quietly as she reach the stairs,"Jay take the upstairs and Carlos just look around her on the main level.

Mal crept her way silently down the stairs. Her dragon boots hit the cemented floor as she looked around at the musty room. There wasn't too much to really look at besides old boxes with labels on them. Her eye got caught on a box that was labeled jewelry. Mal opened the box to see it filled with many different bracelets, rings, and necklaces.

The daughter of Maleficent had her eyes fixed and a purple jewel on a gold chain. She lifted it out of the box and clipped it around her neck. "Wicked," Mal said with a smile. There was a sudden movement to the sound of her voice. She stiffened as her head popped up over the boxes. "Hello?" Mal stood up and looked around. A sudden movement of boxes came from the back of the basement.

Mal looked curious as she headed toward the movement. She located it in a box. It was on the bottom of its pile. As Mal ripped the tape slowly off the brown package, thoughts ran through her head like wildfire. When she opened the box Mal gasped.


	17. Vibrant Green Scale Eyes

Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

Jay's boots cleared the dust away with each step. The air was a little less musty upstairs, but it was colder. Jay was only wearing his old leather vest, so he searched while also hugging himself for warmth. He went down a long hallway filled with small empty rooms. There were about six or seven, Jay never really took count as he scavenged through each one.

Each room had one twin bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and a closet that connected each room. Jay couldn't find anything but old clothes in the dressers. He would find the annual hairbrush, necklace or bracelet, but nothing really worth anything. Jay was kinda hoping for this. He didn't truly like the idea of robbing some family while they we still in the house. But now there was nothing left to steal.

* * *

Carlos didn't have to much to look for, there wasn't many rooms on the main level. The small cottage seemed a lot bigger on the inside then it did on the outside. There was the living room, which only had one super longer couch and two chairs gathered around a fire place. Next to that area was a dining table. behind it was a cabinet filled with old expensive plates.

The DeVil boy looked at his reflection in one of the more clean plates. He looked at his place freckly face. His soft brown eyes were hardly seen in the dark. Carlos continued into the kitchen. The black and white checkered floor gave Carlos of feeling of home. His mother always wanted everything black, white, and the occasional red in everything she owned. There was a smaller table with the counter, oven, refrigerator, and the other basic kitchen furniture.

Carlos was lead into a big bed room between the basement and second level staircases. There was a large bed, closet, nightstand, dresser and chest in the room. Carlos got on one knee and opened the chest to see brightly colored wrapped boxes. Each one had a different name addressed on it.

"Carlos! Jay!" Mal called from the basement stairs. Carlos could hear a sudden jump of feet coming from the ceiling. Jay was always aware of what was going on. He always made sure that Mal was safe, in a older brother way.

Carlos met Jay at the bottom of the stairs. Mal walked up the stairs slowly, something was rolled in her arms. "We got something," Mal finally got to the main level,"Meet Scales." Carlos and Jay gasped at the sight. Mal held a small, thin, black cat with vibrant green eyes.

"Where did you find that?" Jay looked at it oddly.

"In a box downstairs," Mal stroked it's back,"She was stuck in it until I rescued her."

"Scales?" Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah that's what I named her," the daughter Maleficent gave a weird look,"Her eyes look like their made from dragon scales."

"Once you name it you get attached to it," Jay said abruptly.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm going to keep her," Mal stared Jay down.

"It does take a lot of work to have a pet," Carlos folded his arms.

"It's gonna have to be your responsibility to take care of it," Jay crossed his arms too.

"I promise I'll take responsibility," Mal changed her voice to sound like a little girl,"Can I keep her mom and dad?"

"I guess," Jay looked at Carlos and they nodded.

"Yay!" Mal's voice was in the same, childish tone,"Thanks Mom Carlos and Dad Jay!"

"Wait," Carlos said confused,"Why am I the mom?"

"Because you're not as manly as me," Jay laughed as he flexed.

"No it's because Carlos is more loving," Mal grinned at her two best friends.

"You're saying that I'm not lovable?" Jay put his hands on his hips.

"Oh yes you are my little cutie Jay," Mal grabbed Jay's cheek like an old woman. When she let go the three laughed.

"I think we should stay here for the night," Carlos looked around.

"It's nicer then the car," Jay crossed his arms.

"I'll second that," Mal continued to pet Scales,"We do have to find some cat food though."

"let's get everyone out of the car first," Jay suggested as he walked towards the door.

* * *

After the three vk's woke up everyone else, told them about the cabin, and introduced them to Scales, everyone wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. Except for Dizzy, who was tuckered out by the time they unrolled a sleeping bag for her in the living room. She was pleased to meet the new cat. Carlos had some dog food that Scales was more then happy to eat. Scales was curled up next to Dizzy, sleeping with her.

The rest of the six, seemed to split up into couples. Mal and Ben sat in the kitchen eating silently. "So are we going to talk about this?" Ben asked quietly.

"About what? Scales?" Mal asked.

"About how without taking your spell book away, you have only used them in anger," Ben looked up from his sandwich.

"That was the only time," Mal took a bite from her strawberry.

"You just can't let it go, can you?" Ben asked.

"I am Maleficent's daughter," Mal looked up,"It's part of my blood. Magic flows through my veins and I can't help that. A piece of my life has been ripped out and I don't think I can adjust as fast as you want me to."

"I didn't mean to take your life away," Ben put his hand on Mal's wrist.

"Remember how I said I'm both girls?" Mal asked, Ben nodded his head,"Well I do, but a tree can't grow if you cut off it's roots."

"How can we fix the problem if you don't tell me what's wrong?" Ben looked into Mal's eyes with concern.

"I feel like you say that yeah, we're okay that your from the Isle but we still want you to be more like us," Mal pulled her wrist from under Ben's grasp.

"I don't want you to feel pressured as we move forward," Ben tried to explain.

"Well I know it's only gonna get worse if I become queen," Mal snapped,"I knew it was going to be hard coming to this place but it's truly more stress that I don't need."

"Look Mal," Ben grabbed her hand once more,"Once this is all over, I swear I'm gonna make sure that you can live happily with no pressure of being who you are." Mal cracked a small smile. She knew that Ben's words were true, and that he truly cared about her.

* * *

Jay and Lonnie laid on top on the roof of the old cabin. The two were wrapped in blankets as they looked up at the stars. The night sky was filled with them. Even the fog couldn't shadow the white glow of the stars, and the silver on of the moon. It was weird for Jay to see the starry night, for it was normally block on the Isle with it's big golden dome.

"It's beautiful," Jay smirked.

"I told you," Lonnie turned her body to face Jay,"It's always better in the country then at school. It's just like home."

"You live in the country?" Jay turned to face her.

"Well it's not that far out of the village we lived in before," Lonnie explained,"We have a small farm for mostly crops."

"I've never seen a farm before," Jay looked back up at the stars,"Just like most things."

"Maybe during fall break coming up I can take you there?" Lonnie's voice was a little awkward,"So you can get a taste of country life."

Jay was silent for a moment. He suddenly took his eyes off the beautiful sky and put them on the beautiful girl. Lonnie met his gaze with her twinkling brown eyes. "That would be great," Jay grinned and Lonnie smiled.

"Well now you can at least think about something nice to do after this is all over," Lonnie scooted a little closer to Jay.

"If it does," Jay closed his eyes,"It seems pretty serious. I never really knew Evie to be this evil. I mean, she's tried to kill, posses, and frame innocent people.

"Are they truly innocent?" Lonnie questioned.

"What do you mean? People aren't telling the truth?" Jay questioned.

"I don't know," Lonnie sighed,"I just get the feeling that there's a little more to the story that people aren't telling. Especially Jane, she seems to be a little off lately."

"Do you think she said something to Evie that made her upset?" Jay asked.

"But Jane never even talks to Evie," Lonnie gasped,"Unless Evie did something to Jane!"

"Wouldn't Jane had said something already though? Jane tells the truth like all the time," Jay concluded.

"I guess you're right," Lonnie looked up.

"Speaking of the truth," Jay took a breath and turned to Lonnie,"I have something to confess."

"What is it?" Lonnie sat up on the roof. Jay sat up and wrapped his blanket tighter around him.

"I've been here for six months now," Jay looked at Lonnie,"You have been our friend since the beginning."

"Yeah it's been along time," said Lonnie, remembering the six months.

"Well I think it's a little overdue but," Jay breathed out,"Will you be my official girlfriend?"

Lonnie was silent. "Or maybe we're not there yet," Jay stammered,"I mean-"

Jay's words were cutoff when Lonnie's lips pressed against his. His brown eyes closed slowly as he began to kiss back. When their lips separated, the couple's noses were still touching. Their eyes opened again to look at each other with big smiles. "Of course," Lonnie said in a soft voice.


	18. The Fire Within

Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

Carlos and Jane sat around a small fire in the backyard of the cabin. They were sitting on small tree stumps around a the warm, orange, flame. Carlos stared at the sky instead of the ground. It was truly amazing to look at something that was so simple, but so beautiful.

"Why didn't you tell us about the necklace sooner?" Jane asked,"It could have helped us."

"I didn't know it mattered that much," Carlos shrugged.

"Well it's a good thing that you finally came forward about it," Jane looked at her boyfriend,"How's your eye?

"It's fine," Carlos said quickly. He was used to having bruises from his mother, but he didn't need Jane's sympathy, or anyone's really.

"Well you know about me Carlos," Jane sighed,"As your girlfriend I'm protective of you."

"You don't have to be," Carlos said in a snappy tone,"Sorry, it's just that I don't need to be babied."

"I'm not babying you. I'm protecting you," Jane insisted.

"When have you protected me?" Carlos asked.

"Well I have to protect you from being stupid and hurting yourself again,"Jane face was getting red with anger.

"But that was Doug's doing and if I'm so stupid what are you still protecting me from?"Carlos half yelled.

"I had to attack Evie for trying to make a move on you!" Jane blurted.

"You did what?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing," Jane quickly covered,"I attacked no one."

"The scar on Evie's face," Carlos recalled,"It was you?!"

"Yes," Jane admitted,"But she was laying her hands all over you! What else was I supposed to do?"

"When has she laid her hands on me?" Carlos asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh please Audrey saw you two hugging for like ever and she kissed you on the cheek," Jane crossed her arms.

"Then you should have come to me first instead of being so overprotective! I'm not some object!" Carlos yelled,"I can't even look at you right now!" Carlos quickly turned and went into the cabin, leaving Jane alone and in misty eyes. Carlos never looked back as tears rolled down his freckled cheeks.

Inside, Dizzy still lay asleep on the floor, Scales was awake next to her. Carlos looked down at the green eyes cat. It stared at the dog boy as he picked up Dizzy. He thought of peacefulness as he heard her soft breathing. He carried her to the staircase when Mal and Ben came out of the kitchen.

"Carlos," Mal said quietly,"What's up?"

"I'm finally going to bed," Carlos looked down at Dizzy,"I'm gonna put her in one of those spare rooms." He continued up the stairs and Scales went to Mal's feet. She picked up the black cat.

"You can sleep with me tonight," Mal said to the cat,"I guess we should go to bed." Mal looked up to Ben.

Ben kissed Mal's forehead. "Goodnight," he said softly,"I'm gonna make sure everything is turned off." Mal smiled and went up the stairs as well.

Carlos sat Dizzy down in an unmade bed. He felt like he was Dizzy's older brother, who needed to take care of her. She was only a couple of years younger then Carlos, but it seemed like she wasn't as independent as Carlos was at her age. The Devil boy's childhood wasn't the best. For he was treated like a slave as soon as he could walk. Carlos had to learn how to survive on his own.

"Hey," Mal quietly knocked on the wooden door frame,"You okay? I noticed that you were a little shaky."

"It's just more stress," Carlos walked out into the hallway, checked to see if Dizzy was safe, and shut the door quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mal asked.

"Not tonight," Carlos looked up,"My problems aren't the main focus to me anymore."

"That's what I think we should talk about," Mal folded her arms,"I think you need to focus on yourself for once."

"I never had to," Carlos insisted,"I've always put the care of everyone before me. I've been doing it basically my whole life."

"But now your life is falling apart," Mal argued in a whisper,"Your cheeks are covered in drying tears. You obviously have to deal with your life but you just care about everyone else. Talk to me, it'll help."

"What am I supposed to do?" Carlos questioned,"Jane and I just had a huge fight. She told me that she attacked Evie after she saw us hugging."

"Jane couldn't have attacked someone," Mal said in shock,"She's too nice."

"That's what I thought too," Carlos admitted,"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Things just can't go back to the way things were." The son of Cruella paused to the sound of the staircase. Jane suddenly appeared in the dark. Carlos could see her shiny eyes in the moonlight. Jane quickly went into the first bedroom that was open and shut the door.

"I think that the only way you can figure out your problems by thinking what would make you happy," Mal snapped back into the conversation,"Not me, Jay, Ben, Dizzy, Lonnie, Evie, or Jane. Just you." Carlos stood silent for a moment by suddenly pulled Mal into a hug.

"Thank you," Carlos whispered. Mal closed her eyes as she truly appreciated her friend's embrace.

* * *

"She's escaped!" **Mal** yelled as she pounded on Evie's wooden door,"Mal's escaped!"

"How?" Evie emerged fully dressed,"Those cuffs burned her every time she used magic!"

"What do we do now?" the double asked.

"Get out of my way," Evie ran down the hallway and stairs to reach the throne room. There she triggered the secret passageway into the potion room. The blue haired princess's hands shook as she pushed the mirror into the wall. As the stone door opened, Evie could see the red curtain covering the mirror.

As she stormed in, Evie snapped her fingers. In a red flash, the curtain busted off the wall as a whole. "Where is she?!" Evie yelled at the big mirror.

"In an abandoned cabin," the mirror's voice echoed of the stone walls. The mirror went foggy but then cleared for Evie to see the old, shabby, decaying cabin. Evie had no idea where it was, but it was defiantly closer to the Evil Queen's castle then Auradon Prep.

"Show me Carlos," Evie commanded the mirror. The glass went foggy again and showed Carlos cuddling with Jane under the stars. Evie's face softened. She wished it was her, under Carlos' arm, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you Carlos," Jane said casually. Evie's mind begged for Carlos not to say anything in return. _I know you don't love her. Don't say it, please._

Carlos kissed Jane on the forehead,"I love you too Jane." Evie's heart felt as if it was being stabbed by millions of little needles. Tears soaked her face as they dripped off her chin. The two went inside of the cabin together.

"Turn it off," Evie said in a tremulous voice. She ran back up into the throne room where Mal's double was waiting.

"There's a cabin in the woods around here," Evie whipped the tears from her face,"I want you to find it and burn it."

* * *

It was 4:00 A.M. and everyone was soundly asleep in the bedrooms upstairs. Mal could hear a distant meow of Scales, the cat in her dreams. Her eyes suddenly opened when she felt fury paws climb on her face. She lifted the cat in the air,"What are you doing?"

The smell suddenly hit her like a speeding bullet. The aroma of burning ash flood ed her nose. As Mal looked around to see smoke in her room. She suddenly got out of bed, put her boots on, grabbed Scales, and ran through the hallway screaming. "Everyone get up! There's a fire!" She banged on a couple of doors, just to make sure people would get up.

Mal ran down the stairs quickly. She turned her head to see the kitchen was completely on fire. Some of the dining room had started to burn, but it would be a few minutes until the door was blocked by flames. With Scales in her arms, Mal ran out of the burning cabin. With her cat safe in the car, she stood in the chilly night air by the limo, waiting for the others.

Soon enough Ben and Jane came rushing out of the door as quick as he could. Ben practically knocked Mal over when he gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe," Mal whispered to Ben. Jane stood beside the couple, out of breath.

Carlos suddenly broke out into view as he opened the door and came rushing out. Mal could see the flames spreading throughout the cabin. Smoke was coming out of the windows and she couldn't even see through the top windows anymore. He stood awkwardly on the opposite side of Jane. The four were silent as they watched the house go up in flames.

In the cabin, Jay ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He was to the door when he realized what he forgot. As sweat started to pop up on his forehead, Jay ran back up the stairs. When he reached the slowly smokey hallway, Lonnie was sitting down yanking at her foot. It was stuck in a broken floor board. "Jay!" Lonnie yelled,"My leg is stuck."

Jay rushed over and tried to pull her leg out of the deep hole. With no budge, Jay punched the hot wood for the board to snap completely. The fire made the floor collapse around Lonnie. As she almost fell to her death, Jay grabbed her waist and quickly lifted her onto the safe ground. Lonnie clasped her arms around Jay as he pulled her out of the hallway.

Lonnie tried to run, but her ankle was keeping her from escaping. Jay noticed this and in a panic, he picked up the daughter of Mulan. He ran with her in his arms. Jay kicked the door open to finally breathe fresh air. Mal, Ben, Carlos, and Jane all rushed to Jay and Lonnie's aid. Together, they helped Lonnie on top of the limo's hood, where she could rest her ankle.

"It's a good thing everyone is safe," Mal said in relief. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They six were all breathing deeply from the smoke and the running. Carlos could only give a slight smile to see everyone to be okay.

"Wait," Carlos said abruptly,"Where's Dizzy?"

"I thought she was with you?" Mal looked around. Carlos turned his face towards the burning house. Tears seemed to brew in his eyes.

"Carlos don't," Mal could basically read his thoughts,"I'll get her." Carlos had no words. He suddenly went in to his fastest sprint into the cabin's open door. Carlos could hear the other five calling his name, but they were drowned out by the sound of the crackling fire. He only had one thing on his mind right now and that was to save a girl's precious life.


	19. It's Been a Good Life

**AN:** Sorry it's been while but I gave some more words then usual and the holidays got me busy:)

Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

Flames. Smoke. Death. It's the only thing that Carlos could think of as he raced up the wooden stairs. His only mission was to save Dizzy. His fast legs came to a sudden halt. He say a giant hole in the floor. Dizzy was standing on the other side of it.

"Carlos!" Dizzy exclaimed. She began to cough harshly. Carlos couldn't let this gap decide who's going to live. Dizzy's life was the only one that mattered now.

"Stand back!" Carlos commanded. She backed up a couple of feet, and so did he. At a running jump, Carlos managed to land on the other side. Dizy coughed as she clapped her hands with glee. As he stood up, Carlos could hear the snapping of wood under his feet. His forehead was dripping sweat from the heat.

Carlos nearly fell in as he ran to the end of the hall. Dizzy screamed as the hallway floor collapsed. Dizzy's hand was in his as Carlos pulled her into the last open bedroom. The Devil boy popped out the window. "Yell for Mal," Carlos coughed as Dizzy went to the window.

"MAL!" Dizzy screamed at the top of her lungs. She could see the tiny figures in the distance. They all seemed to turn to her voice.

"DIZZY! We're coming!" Mall called back as the five of them started to run to the smoking window. Dizzy turned back to Carlos, who was messing with the sheets from the bed. He seemed to have tied them together, then to the bed post.

"Here take this," Carlos threw the tied sheets to the young girl,"You're going to climbed down and I'll follow you, okay?" Dizzy nodded her head as she tossed the makeshift rope out of the window. She grabbed hold and lifted her self out of the burning house. Carlos watched from the window, waiting for her to reach the bottom. Carlos went back to move the bed closer to the window.

Suddenly, there was a couple of cracks coming from the floor. The floor collapsed under Carlos' feet. His life suddenly become slow motion. He could hear the screams from outside the window, the cracking of the wood, and the sudden boom as he and the bed hit the burning floor. Carlos could feel the quilt from the bed fall on him, extinguishing some of the flames around him.

The DeVil boy's body become weak and couldn't move. It seemed frozen next to the burning flames. The boy took up enough strength to reach into his pocket and out the red heart necklace to his chest. Carlos looked at the orange flames and then closed his eyes. If this was the way he was going to die, he didn't want to see the burning house, but wanted to see Jay, Mal, Ben, Dizzy and Evie.

His life seem to flash before his closed eyes. Being a slave for his mother, being bullied, becoming friends with the greatest people he has ever met, coming to Auradon, confronting Maleficent and Uma, becoming good. But the one thing that stuck out in his mind was Evie. Her kindness, beauty, and her great caring for others. She was always there for him and he wished that he was there for her right now.

In a swift crack, Carlos looked up to see the stars from a whole in the ceiling. The moonlight slipped through it and shined on the dying boy. Carlos looked at the stars gratefully. A tear escaped his brown eyes. "It's been a good life," Carlos reassured himself as he gently closed his eyes again. He felt a good presence as he passed out.

* * *

Orange light covered Evie's face as she watched the house go up into flames. She had been hiding in the back woods behind the burning building. The princess escaped the castle to watched the show. A part of her laughed maliciously; but another ached to help them. When she had these thought she simply remembered the hurt, pain, and tears from her past life. They always did the trick.

She suddenly saw the real Mal, Ben, and Jane run out of the cabin. Mal had been carrying a black ball; Evie never really figured out what it was. Jay and Lonnie where next to escape. Lonnie must have been injured, because Jay was carrying her out the door. _That will slow them down._

Evie's eyes were widened when she realize the only people left in the house was the ones she loved the most. Her ears perked at the sound of the scream of Mal's name. This young girl scream, belonged to Dizzy. Evie could recognize that voice anywhere. It had been too long since she's heard it.

A sudden tap on the shoulder alarmed Evie. She turned swiftly to see **Mal,** a grin was plastered on her face. "You coming with me?"

"You go ahead," Evie looked back,"I'm gonna watch alone for a little bit." The sudden snap of fire made Evie jump. The presence she felt was no longer there. The blue haired princess focused back onto the glowing house.

The wood cracked and Evie could hear a level fall. There were very loud screams coming from the group of six standing on the grass. "Carlos!" Dizzy screamed. Evie gasped. Her whole body became numb. She never meant it to come to this, but what could she do now?

In a sudden snap, Evie was in the burning building. Flames were circling her. Evie gave another snap and a ring of protection formed around her. She ran around, looking for him. There was no thoughts going through her mind but about Carlos' safety. As she ran through a burning entry when she saw him. Carlos' eyes were closed. The princess ran to his side and threw her arms around him.

Evie laid his head on her lap. Tears dripped onto his face as Evie stroked Carlos hair. The protection ring was around both of them now, but the fire had already damaged Carlos' breathing. "I didn't for it to end like this," she talked to the unconscious boy,"I always thought that you and me would make it you know. You don't even know, but all of this is for you. But I know that you and Jane are in love and that's fair. I just, lost my shot."

The blue haired princess picked up Carlos' hand. The red heart necklace bounced onto the floor. Evie's brown eyes looked at it contently as she scooped it up with her free hand. She held it up by the chain. The fire lit up the red jewel. Evie could only use more tears of emotion. She held the necklace close to her heart as she looked the freckled boy. He seemed so peaceful, now that he was breathing fresh air.

As Evie held his red gloved hand, she whispered to the red heart necklace. "Take care of my love from all of the above," Evie said as the heart necklace glowed. She placed the jewel back into the DeVil's hand. Quietly, Evie placed Carlos' head back onto the wooden floor, put his hands back onto his chest, and pulled the quilt over his middle. Evie kissed Carlos' cheek to leave a red smear of lipstick over his freckles.

Evie stood up and back away from the boy. She could see the magical barrier formed around him. The blued haired girl whipped the tears from her eyes and snapped her fingers. In red flames, she disappeared to leave Carlos alone once more. Evie felt better knowing that he would survive the night. For he was the last one she wanted dead. Evie still had a piece of him back at the castle, but it will never be the same.

* * *

Carlos could feel the cold tickling his fingertips. He suddenly coughed as he breathed fresh clean air. The boy gasped as he opened his eyes to see a rising sun as it cornered the moon. His ears could hear muffled surrounding voices as it suddenly came into focus.

"Where's Dizzy?" Carlos asked suddenly.

"She's fine," Jay crossed his arms,"She's sleeping in the back of the car."

"Carlos!" Mal threw her arms around Carlos,"Oh my Maleficent! Why didn't you just let me get her!" Mal suddenly sat up, angry.

"Because I knew it was my job. Without Evie, I'm basically Dizzy's guardian," Carlos said in a raspy voice. He coughed again as more faces came into view. The Devil boy sat up. He was on the hood of the limo. "How did I survive?" Carlos asked.

"Well my magic didn't work," Mal explained,"I couldn't come in to save you so we just let the cabin burn until it was safe for us to com get you. I thought we wouldn't find anything, but there you were. You were under a quilt, breathing and everything, with nothing but a red smear on your cheek." A tear of joy escaped Mal's eye.

"That doesn't make any sense," Carlos questioned,"How could I survive a fire with nothing but a cough?"

"Well there was this," Mal held up the red heart necklace," You had in your palm when we found you."

Carlos quickly snatched the necklace from the daughter of Maleficent and put it to his chest,"Don't take this from me."

"What is the deal with this necklace?" Lonnie asked. She was sitting on the ground, a blanket was tied around her.

"Well,"Carlos sighed as he looked at the red crown,"I made it for Evie. On the Isle, I remember, it was for one of her birthdays. She wore for a long time but once we came to Auradon, she seemed to have forgot about it. So have I until now, when she left it for me. It must have some power that connects us. Like when it shows me the way to find her, or how it saved my life from the burning cabin."

"Wow," Ben sighed, "That's overwhelming."

"That's why we need to find Evie," Carlos tucked the necklace in his pocket,"Before she starts anything else on fire."

"You think this was Evie's doing?" Jane piped in. Carlos made brief eye contact with her, but then looked away.

"Either that or she sent someone to do it for her," Carlos looked at Jay and Mal. "I don;t know who or why, but she is obliviously after one of us." The boy glanced toward Jane's way with harsh eyes. Mal picked up the small acknowledgement and tried to change the subject.

"We're just an obstacle in her way," Mal reasoned, "Evie must want something, but not revenge. If she wanted Auradon, she would've pursued it. She seemed to have wanted not just Auradon but something in it."

"Then what's our next move?" Lonnie asked quietly.

Carlos got to his feet,"We need to find Evie and ask why she's doing this." The DeVil boy seemed to be the commander of this mission, even though he didn't know much more than everyone else. After all, he was her first and best friend, and Carlos had never denied it.


	20. The Right to be Evil

Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

Evie sat quietly in the portrait room. A shocked look of terror was plastered on her face. Tears had smeared her makeup from her eyes. Her hair a mess. Evie felt as if there were bruises covering her whole body. She was reliving the event that only happened moments ago, and the harsh voices in her head.

The laughing; it echoed in her mind;it bounced of the walls of her brain. Evie could feel the evil growing inside her. Her eyes had glowed a bright red light in the dark room. When it started the lights flickered and then shut off completely. She could feel her veins tighten. There had seemed to be another person in the room, but all Evie could see was a silhouette of a girl.

Then the yelling of different voices. Evie had ran her fingers through her blue hair. Her head could feel the burning scratches. Her mother's voice was the only one that was truly distinct, but there was also a younger girl's lower voice. The voice couldn't have belonged to Dizzy, because of her light, soft voice. There was mostly screaming but there was some words. _Traitor, wicked, worthless_ were the only ones that Evie could remember vividly.

A sudden soft knock on the door made Evie come back to her senses. The sound of the door opening made Evie sit up on the floor. All she could see was the light of a yellow shaded lantern. Quiet footsteps made Evie alarmed, but she couldn't get the strength to move. "Evie?" a recognizable voice called to the girl.

"Carlos?" Evie looked up to see the light bouncing of the duplicate's freckled face,"What happened now?"

"Well all of the lights went out," Carlos bent down next to Evie,"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Evie said coldly.

"Anyway, I have been meaning to talk to you about something," his brown eyes looked so real and full of emotion,"Last night I was fading away. Not like..mentally but physically fading away from existence. There was one earlier in the night and then again closer to the morning."

Evie's emotions came back from the previous night,"I don't know anything about the first one, but I do know about the second one. Your real self was dying from a fire, that I started." She wondered when Carlos had another close call.

"You tried to kill me?" the duplicated looked at the blue haired princess.

"I didn't mean to kill anyone," Evie stared off into the distance as she hugged her knees.

"But seriously hurt them?" Carlos stared at her with a concerned look,"This isn't you Eves." Evie closed her eyes at the remembrance of her old nickname. He called her that for the first time at her birthday party that happened over ten years ago.

"I'm suffering," Evie let a tear escape from her misty eyes,"I'm suffering from my mother's past. It has truly taken over my life."

"How come you never said anything?" the double seemed to be more sympathetic.

"I did but I started to drown in my roots. I am the Evil Queen's daughter, there's no escaping it and others use that to their advantage," Evie recalled all of the hate used towards her and her friends.

"Well at least you're a rebel with a cause," Carlos said simply. Evie opened her eyes to the difference of attitude in the double.

"What's going on?" Evie looked to Carlos' double.

"I'm just acting the same way when we were on the Isle," Carlos said defensively.

"But you-" Evie cut herself off. "You're right. I do have a right to be evil."

"There ya go," Carlos smiled evilly,"Now you're more like yourself." The duplicate got up to his feet.

"I am aren't I," Evie grinned as she got to her feet. The two walked out of the dark portrait room. Evie felt like a switch had turned on in her mind. It felt like an old feeling had crawled it's way back into her mind. She was a rebel with a cause and had a right to be evil.

* * *

Deep in one of the many forests of Auradon, a black limo sat in park as the sun continued to rise. Inside, Dizzy, Ben, Jane, Jay, Lonnie, and Scales were sleeping in the back on the vehicle. In the two front seats, Mal and Carlos were sitting awake in silence. The sun shown through the clear windows beside them.

"Carlos?" Mal asked quietly.

"Yes?" Carlos said even quieter.

"Why are you so protective of Dizzy?" Mal looked over to her friend. Carlos sat silent for a few moments.

"Dizzy was never truly taken care of unless she did labor for her grandmother," Carlos began to explain,"Evie raised her to be the person she is today. I didn't spend as much time with her as Evie did, but I still felt as if I were like an uncle or something like that. I feel as if Dizzy contains some of Evie's soul. She's the only piece of Evie that I have left."

"Carlos I had no idea," Mal said quietly.

"She deserved to be taken care of," Carlos continued,"Dizzy has so much to experience here in Auradon and I don't want her to miss it."

"She won't miss it," Mal put a hand on Carlos' shoulder,"Evie's not going to change that."

"Can I ask you a question?" Carlos made eyes contact with Mal. She nodded in return. "What's going to happen if we can't convince Evie?"

"Nothing because we will," Mal answered quickly.

"Yeah but what if she's so deep we can't reach her," Carlos detested.

"Then we'll ask for more help," Mal insisted,"Evie will come back with us. I have no doubts. Friendship always win."

"I guess you're right," Carlos sunk back down into his seat,"I'm gonna try to sleep for just a little more."

"Me too," Mal reclined her seat to relax.

* * *

Later, everyone was awake and start their journey once again. Lonnie's ankle was less swollen a should heel soon. Jay was sat back at the wheel, with Carlos in the passenger seat. The heart necklace was glowing off and on, like it was running out of battery life. They day seemed to be passing by slowly and the sun stayed in the exact same spot every time Carlos looked up to the sky.

"I hope we get there soon," Jay said in a bored voice,"Then you and Jane won't have as much tension."

"What?" Carlos jumped up a little,"How did you know?" He was thankful for the soundproof wall between them and the others.

"Mal talks," Jay said simply,"But all she said was she did something to make you mad. Honestly dude, I never really saw you and Jane in a serious relationship."

"Who says were not together anymore?" Carlos questioned.

"Well you're definitely mad at her," Jay pointed out,"When you woke up, she wasn't all up around you. I think she is a little too protective of you."

"Since when have you become an official love expert?" Carlos raised his eyebrows.

"I've always been good with the ladies," the son of Jafar smiled,"and I've been in a good,strong relationship for about fifteen hours now."

"Finally made your move on Lonnie?" Carlos wondered aloud,"You finally manned up."

"Well I think having friendship first makes a relationship stronger," Jay admitted in defense.

"Oh like you were truly friends with Lonnie first?" Carlos asked sarcastically.

"I though she was under a spell and that was one time," Jay reasoned.

"Fine then what do you think I should do?" the DeVil boy asked the love expert.

"Do what you think is right. Only think about you," Jay advised. The words sunk into Carlos' mind. He remembered Mal's words of how he should take care of himself.

"Thank you, great love expert," Carlos laughed. Jay joined in. It had been awhile since Jay and Carlos had truly bonded. It had felt weird to laugh when they were on a serious mission, but it also felt right. It seemed that dark situations can bring you closer to others. It can bring the truth out about other's actions and emotions.

* * *

Evie sat on her throne, looking at her crown. She wondered why it was left here with everything else. Why had such a beautiful castle be abandoned without anything taken from it. She finally looked the door suddenly burst open. Mal's evil duplicate walked at a fast pace.

"No casualties!" the duplicate cried,"They're still coming to face us!"

"Leave them alone for just a little while," Evie curved a smile,"Let them think we have given up for the day anyway."

"Then can I play with them?" Mal asked smugly.

Evie nodded her head and place the golden crown back onto her blue hair. "Maybe we can ask Uma if she has anything in mind."


	21. The Red Eyes

Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

"How are we not there yet?" Mal questioned from the backseat.

"Maybe she's on the move?" Carlos suggested. They had been driving for most of the day. It was eleven at night and yet everyone was exhausted.

"I think we should just call it a night and set up the tent I brought," Ben said quietly. Everyone in the car went silent and turned their heads to Ben in shock.

Mal looked especially shocked,"You brought one and you didn't even tell me? We could've slept in that this morning!"

"Well we didn't really need it," Ben shrugged. Everyone sighed. Jay pulled over the limo and turned off the engine. The team of seven put of the tent quickly. The night's air was warmer then it was the night before. With the thin blankets they had, they would be able to survive the night. At one o' clock only Scales and Carlos remained awake. The cat leaped onto Carlos' chest.

Scales purred as Carlos scratched the cat's back fur coat. "I don't know what to do Scales," Carlos whispered to the green eyed feline,"Mal and Jay both told me to think about my feelings when it comes to her." The DeVil boy looked over to the past out Jane. The daughter of the Fairy Godmother was still wearing Carlos' newer jacket. "Do I give her another shot, or should I just break it off."

"I think you should do whatever you feel is right," a quiet voice came from behind Carlos turned back. The son of Cruella DeVil turned to see Dizzy, turned towards him. Scales jumped over Carlos and purred under the girl's arm.

"What did you hear?" Carlos said in the quietest voice he could provide.

"All of it," Dizzy said shortly,"Besides, you seem to need help from somebody. And that's going to be me."

"Are you going to act like some guidance counselor now?" the freckled boy asked in a sarcastic voice.

"I'm not going to act like a guidance counselor. I'm going to be a friend giving you some good advice," Dizzy raised her eyebrow at Carlos.

"What you got for me?" Carlos asked.

"Stop caring for others and do what makes you happy. Not what makes Jane happy,but you," Dizzy said sincerely.

"I know I have to start taking care of myself," Carlos said quickly. It had been the third time someone has told him to do that. Was it that obvious? What it obvious that he often took care of others before himself? It seemed like a normal part of life since he had to take care of his mother since he could walk. Maybe Carlos had overdone himself, but he never truly noticed before.

"I know you think of me first and all," Dizzy cut off Carlos' train of thought,"But you almost died to save me when I could've just called for you to catch me out of the window."

"But you didn't call," Carlos stared into the girl's brown eyes,"I found you standing in the hallway."

"I was frozen," Dizzy explained,"have you ever been so terrified that you couldn't move?"

"It's been awhile but," Carlos sighed,"When I was on the Isle, I was scared of everything."

"You were pretty scared of my scissors," Dizzy half laughed.

"Well I was more used to running away from my problems then looking them in the eye," the DeVil boy recalled.

"But you've changed,"Dizzy added,"For the better of course." Carlos opened his mouth but was silence by a distant growl. Dizzy's smiled was whipped clean from her face. They both turned pale as there was another growl, but this one was louder; closer.

"Stay here," Carlos quietly put on his shoes. Dizzy sat up and put on her's on as well. Carlos stepped over everyone else as silent as he could. If the Isle had taught him anything, it was to creep like a cat. His nimble fingers opened the zipper door that led outside. As he stepped outside, Carlos could see his warm breath in the cool autumn air.

Frightened, Carlos' boots made no sound as they hit the grass. Woods surrounded the DeVil boy. Small cricket noises echoed through the trees. Carlos looked back to the limo to see it was sitting peacefully. Carlos turned around to a stick snap noise. Beatty red eyes glowed in the distance. Alarmed, Carlos backed away back into the tent. Everyone seemed to have woken up. Dizzy must have woken the other five.

"There's something out there," Carlos said quickly,"It might be a bear." He looked back into the woods. The eyes disappeared.

"Maybe we should just go into the car," Jay suggested, rubbing his eyes. Everyone nodded along quickly. They gathered up their stuff and walked out of the tent. When all of their eyes went up to see the car. On top of it was a big, red eyed, black wolf creature. Everyone froze in their tracks. There had seemed to be a staring contest against the group and the beast.

The silence stopped to the sound of a metal clang came from behind them. Scales had knocked over a tin can behind them. Carlos closed his eyes as the cat brushed up against his leg. The wolf growled then howl highly. The seven dropped their stuff to plug their ears from the high pitched noise. As they opened their eyes and ears again, a roar of thunder echoed. The wolf stayed on the vehicle, motionless.

Carlos seemed to be the only one that knew what was coming. The others looked u at the cloudless sky and wondered. "Everyone get back into the tent," the DeVil boy said in a low, commanding voice. The seven walked back one step when they saw the pack of six more wolves. Each had a different glow in their eyes. They stood there as if waiting for a command.

The son of Cruella DeVil's brain suddenly had clicked on. The eyes of one of the wolves glowed green. It was Mal. There was a light blue one Carlos identified as Uma, a orange one for Jay, and muddy yellow for Gill. There were two more red ones among the others that Carlos could only think of himself and Harry. The boy wondered if Evie had transformed them into wolves or if they're magical tricks.

"Carlos," Mal said slowly,"Should we run before they attack us."

"Can't you just magic us outta here?" Carlos whispered.

"I tried," Mal said in a worried tone,"They didn't work." Suddenly the big wold barked and the distant wolves came closer.

"Run!" Jay called. The seven sprinted off into different directions. The wolves took only three seconds to start running after them. The blue eyed wolf only looked up to see the red eyed. In a sudden red flame, Evie and Uma appeared in human form.

"When I said turn us into animals," Uma complained,"I meant like sea animals."

"They were no where near a lake," Evie reasoned,"A wolf is scarier then a octopus. They can also do some more damage. Now I think there is two people without a wild animal chasing them." Uma grinned and nodded. With a snap of a finger, the wolves re-appeared and started to run into the woods.

* * *

It had been to long since the king had played tourney. Ben used to be so in shape because of it, but when he became king everything changed. He was now too busy to even play the next season. With the fall term staring in a little more then a week, try-outs for the team would start. Ben missed the sport and really wished he could play, but running from death was the closest thing he was gonna get.

Ben hadn't really checked if one was chasing him; he just knew. There was booming sound coming into Ben's ears, but he didn't know if it was a wolf, or his heart. The king heard the thumping getting more distant, so he decided to climb the nearest tree before he passed out. His eyes gazed upon a low-branched tree. Ben's legs ran faster to get to the limbs.

With great effort and strength, Ben managed to hide in the fall turning leaves. The pumping was getting louder. Ben breathed quietly to hear it. The noise got louder and louder until a stream of yellow streaked past Ben's hiding tree. The brown haired boy sighed in relief. The noise was no longer in hearing range.

Suddenly, a growl was below his feet. The same yellow eyes were now staring at him. The wolf's front paws were up onto the bark. The animal would never reach him, but Ben did have to get down eventually. Ben took a nearby branch and broke it from it's limb. He quickly threw it over in the trail. As soon as the wolf turned it's head, Ben moved out of sight.

When the dog looked back up into the tree, Ben was no where in sight. The muddy yellow eyes disappeared towards the direction of the stick. Ben sat on a thick sturdy branch, with his hand on his heart. He was actually safe, but he didn't know when he would touch the ground again.

* * *

Jane ran in a slower pace. She wasn't sure if a wolf was following her. The daughter of the Fairy Godmother found a nice cove made of leaning trees to take a break in. She didn't really know what to do. Jane never had to deal with a dyer situation before. She did the one thing she was truly good at. Being invisible.

Jane never felt bad about her talent. It often became useful. She could definitely disappear anywhere. Sadly, it wasn't really her choice either. Before the VKs, Jane seemed like the shy girl that often liked to roam alone. Jane still had the occasional chat with Lonnie, but she never truly had a good friendship until she realized she needed to put herself out there.

A sudden crack of bark made Jane jump. It seemed too quiet for a wild animal, but the thumping of paws proved Jane wrong. The girl squished into the shadows as the thunder got louder. When they suddenly got quiet, Jane held her breath. From the distance, Jane could see two red eyes glowing. As it slowly came closer, Jane didn't move or make a single noise. She closed her eyes, so they wouldn't reflect any light from the bright moon.

After a few minutes, Jane thought the wolf had past her. She opened her eyes to see the red ones gazing at her. A charm dangled closed to her face. It looked like to cross bones, but Jane couldn't help but scream. The wolf jumped back at the startling noise. It's claw hit her arm. Jane kicked her wolf's face with her boots. It jumped back out onto the trail. The girl rolled up her jacket sleeve to see the deep cut the wolf's claw had given her. The wound bleed fiercely.

The wolf suddenly turned it's head back to Jane. The sent of blood put it into a trance. Jane put the sleeve back down, but it was no use. The red-eyed wolf came closer, and closer. Jane closed her eyes. Suddenly the wold winced in pain. The girl opened her eyes to see Dizzy standing in front of her. She was holding a small can in her hand, spraying the essence into the eyes of the beast.

The red eyed beast backed away. It began to stumble from the loss of sight. It wandered off back into he forest. "Jane are you alright?" Dizzy asked crouching down next to her. The young girl rolled up her sleeve and started to pick through her hair. She pulled out a long, green, satin ribbon.

"Yeah I'm fine for the most part," Jane answered slowly,"What did you spray into the eyes of the wolf?"

"As a hairdresser I always carry a can of hairspray for emergencies,"Dizzy said swiftly as she tied the ribbon around Jane's arm.

"How did you find me?" Jane asked as she rolled back down her sleeve.

"I heard you scream," Dizzy sat back," I was running from my own wolf attack. I wasn't as lucky as you were though." Jane had suddenly noticed the blood running down Dizzy's bare legs and arms.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked suddenly.

"I've been through worse," Dizzy recalled,"I've had accidents with the scissors."

"I couldn't help but notice," Jane started a new topic,"There was a cross bone on the dog's collar."

"I noticed that too," Dizzy agreed,"The one that attacked me had a hook."

"Wait! look at my back," Jane turned around. Dizzy looked at Carlos' newer jacket.

"It's his symbol," Dizzy looked at the cross bones,"The wolf must be controlled by Carlos' double and the other one by Harry hook!"

"We could finish this battle if we find Evie's wolf," Jane planned.

"Let's go find the others before the wolves do," Dizzy stood up and held a hand for Jane. She took it and the two walked down the trail in silence. They often glanced behind their shoulders for any glowing eyes lurking behind them.


	22. Blood, Bruises, and Hearts

Sorry it's a little late but it's a longer one so enjoy! Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

Jay and Lonnie ran for their lives hand in hand. Lonnie's foot was better, but it was still slowing her down. Jay managed to keep her up and somewhat running. "I think we lost it." Lonnie said out of breath.

"We need to find a place to hide fast," Jay looked around crazily. He brought her into a group of trees. The two were hidden from the sight from the trail. Jays ears suddenly perked to the small cracking of a stick.

The son of Jafar was alert. He walked towards the bunch of leaves and made a small hole for his eyes. Orange eyes peeked through the brushes on the other side of the path. A sense of shock went through Jay's body. His toes tingled with fear. He had never dealt with a wild animal before.

"Is it out there?" Lonnie whispered from the tree she was resting against. Jay looked back at her with a worried look. The ex-thief gazed back where the wolf was. The orange eyes had disappeared. A sigh of relief escaped Jay's silent lips.

Suddenly a scream, growl, and a wince all cried out a once. Jay had kicked the wolf back. It's jaws became lose on Jay's bleeding left arm. The wolf vanished back into the bush but pounced back onto Jay. He rolled onto the pathway, trying to escape the wolf's tackle. Jay pushed the wolf off of him. The creature rolled into the other side of the trail.

Out of breath, Jay managed to stand up. The blood from his arm dripped onto the grass. His eyes were blurry, looking for focus. The orange eyes appeared into his view. It wasn't alone this time. Green eyes crept beside the orange. With a few deep breaths, the boy was completely focused on what mattered right now. Stay alive, protect Lonnie. He narrowed his eyebrows for his vision to become clear.

As the two wolves lunged at him, Jay did a swift side kick and punched with one fist. He knocked both creatures out of the way. They seemed to go into different directions because Jay could only see the orange eyes one. He noticed that it was bleeding on it's left front leg. It crawled slowly towards him. Jay didn't know if the green eyes one was right behind him, waiting to attack.

Suddenly, a loud snap out a branch came from behind him. The hair on the back of his neck rose to the sudden running coming from behind him. Jay didn't know what to do next. A green streak sped past him. The wolf was running away. He had only noticed now that the wolf had darker purple fur. With some hesitation, the orange eyes disappeared too. The wolf seemed to be limping in it's front leg. Jay watched as the creatures ran farther and farther away.

Jay slowly turned around to see Lonnie with a big branch in her hands. She breathed heavily as she dropped the make-shift weapon. Jay only could stare at her as she walked swiftly and threw her arms around him. Jay quickly tied his bloody hands around her waist. The two stood there for only a moment until Lonnie tended to Jay's bleeding arm.

"The one time I wished I was wearing a skirt," Lonnie was looking for a bandage of some sort.

"I'm fine, honestly," Jay nodded,"We need to help the others before they end up in worse condition then me."

* * *

Mal's only knowledge was to run at this point. She would be one of the bigger targets. The VK had no magic, no defense, no help. Sweat dripped down the sides of her pale face. Her purple hair flew behind her speeding body. Mal didn't know what was after her. In the distance she could hear a sudden pounding of thunder. Her breathing quickened as she tried to think of a plan. She could stay and put up a fight, but a what cost?

Her heart and feat seemed to be beating in sync. There was a more faster pace following her. Soon all eight beats would become four if Mal didn't fight back. An idea clicked in the back of Mal's head. She ran a bit slower but was heading straight for a big tree. Mal could hear the breathing of the wolf close behind her. She suddenly ran up the tree, back flipped, and slid as she hit the dirt.

A sudden noise of the wolf hitting the tree made Mal smiled. A padded sound came from the wolf's body as it hit the dirt. It appeared to be knocked out. Mal got off her knees, breathing heavily. Her dragon boots made no noise as she crept closer to the creature. Her eyes gleamed in the moonlight as they filled with curiosity. Mal had never been so memorized by the magical creature.

As she stepped over the unconscious wolf, Mal noticed that the hair around it's head was braided. The fur also gave a teal shine in the moon. The glow of a metal chain aslo caught the girl's eye. With her calm fingers, Mal turned the chain around the creature's neck. A tag had the symbol of a pirate skull on the front. Mal gasped,"Uma?"

Teal eyes suddenly became visible. Mal backed away in a jump. Growls escaped the wolf's snout as it rose onto it's four legs. Mal continued to back away and the eyes narrowed at her. "Uma," Mal spoke softly,"You don't have to do this. You can end this fight and come to Auradon with us. We'll give you a proper second chance." Uma's eyes seemed to widen a little but suddenly went back to narrowed.

Uma lunged at the girl. Mal quickly rolled under her pounce. Uma continued to pounce, and Mal continued to dodge. The wolf's claws had cut Mal's legs and arms, but nothing serious. Mal suddenly broke free of the fight and began to run. The creature behind her was chasing her but at a slower pace. Thoughts began to flow into Mal's head again.

Uma's persistence started to bother Mal. Why couldn't Uma just give Auradon a chance. She's missing out on a great life, all because Mal ditched her when they wee daughter of Maleficent's anger continued to build. If Uma didn't mettle in her life, she wouldn't be under so much stress, she would still have her best friend, and not have to worry if she'll live for another day. Words from her mother echoed in the back of her mind. All of the times she failed to impress her. But this time Mal wasn't going to fail.

She felt pressure course through her veins again. A burning sensation tickled her toes as she stopped running. With green glowing eyes, Mal turned to see the teal eyes running at her. The ex-villain took of running towards the beast. They both leaped into the air. Mal pushed Uma back down to the ground in a green flame explosion. Mal floated magically back down to the dirt, where Uma was no where to be found.

A figure came running at her. She was ready to cast a spell at any moment until she heard a familiar voice cal her name. "Ben!" Mal called back as her face softened. The king's face came into view. Mal ran to her boyfriend. When they met Mal kissed the boy's lips. Shocked by this sudden action, Ben kissed back. The two separated but went back for a hug.

"Thank Maleficent you're okay," Mal said as she pulled away. There arms were still holding one another. He looked to see only a slight scratch on Ben's face.

"I'm perfectly fine," Ben suddenly looked concerned,"Did the wolves do this to you?" Mal noticed he was looking at her forehead. She wiped it with her hand and lowered it into view. Blood was smeared all across the back of her hand.

"Don't worry about it," Mal looked back up at Ben,"I'm fine, honestly."

"You should see Jay," Ben recalled the picture of his wound, "He got bit on his arm."

"Where is he?" Mal looked around behind him.

"He's with Lonnie looking for you and Carlos along with Jane and Dizzy," Ben took a deep breath,"Everyone's alive but they all have lots of injuries."

"We have to go find them before they get anymore," the daughter of Maleficent started to walk," Especially Carlos. It's time for this to come to an end." Suddenly Mal felt a furry tail brush between her legs. She smiled down at the black cat as it's green eyes gazed up at her.

* * *

Carlos had never been more scared in his whole life. A dog was chasing him. Sure he had come to peace with normal, lovable dogs, but dogs with claws and big fangs he was still debating about. His combat boots moved so fast they hardly made a sound. Carlos didn't even know if anything was even chasing him. His pace began to slow. He ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. In the other hand he held the red heart necklace.

He came to a complete stop. The forest around him was completely silent. His curious brown eyes looked around slowly. He turned sharply to the shriek of his name. Dizzy hit him like a complete bullet. He bounced back but then hugged the girl back. "Dizzy," Carlos sighed. The two separated once he saw Jane, Lonnie, and Jay walking over to him. Carlos put the red heart necklace back into his pocket.

"Carlos you're okay," Jay and Carlos did a quick bro hug.

"But you're not," Carlos pointed to the drying blood on Jay's arm.

"I'm good now. Where are your scratches?" Jay asked pointing to his perfect skin.

"I haven't encountered a wolf yet," Carlos looked behind to make sure that was still true.

"Carlos!" Mal yelled from behind the group. Ben was was walking alongside her, hands interlocked, and Scales wrapped around her neck.

"Hey Mal, Ben," Carlos said as they got closer.

"Let's get outta here before anyone else gets hurt," Mal suggested,"Grab my arm." The other six didn't respond except put a hand on Mal's outstretched arm. Mal snapped her fingers, but nothing happened.

"Um Mal," Jay said in a scared tone,"Whats going on?"

"My powers aren't working," Mal continued to snap her fingers. Saying no to every failed snap. Red flame suddenly appeared around the group. Mal, Jay, Ben, Lonnie, Dizzy, Scales, and Jane disappeared to leave Carlos alone. The DeVil boy's breath started to quicken. Red flames appeared in the distance. Carlos ran to the call of his name but after getting so far, he was thrown back.

Carlos slowly got up off the dirt. Once he was back on his feet, the boy walked to about where he was thrown and held out his hand. There had seemed to be an invisible wall pushing his hand back. A growl from behind made his ears perk. He turned to see the black wolf in the distance, posed on a higher rock. The red flames from under it's paws matched the glowing eyes. It barked and the six other glowing eyes appeared.

With another bark command, the wolves all ran towards Carlos. He clutched the red heart necklace as he bent down. But the wolves just ran past him. He looked up to see only the black wolf. He stood up with the necklace still clutched in his hand. "Why have you done this?" He began to walk to the wolf.

The red eyes only glared at him, but Carlos continued on. "I almost died because of you. Everyone is hurt because of your evil doings! Physically and mentally! This isn't you Ev's! We can talk this threw if you only give me a chance." Carlos held the necklace out in front of the wolf's face.

"Please," Carlos whispered. The red eyes completely closed as she bent down for him to place the necklace over her head. Carlos was shocked as he strung the golden chain around the black fur, but the fur wasn't just black. The coat had streaks of blue in it. Carlos backed away and Evie rose her wolf head. The red eyes seemed to calmly stare at Carlos.

The DeVil boy reached out to touch her. She almost leaned in her head when a sudden crack and green flash came from behind Carlos. The boy turned his head to see Mal and the others coming for him. Mal had green flames in her hand, ready to attack. The other wolves followed behind. A red flash and a clink noise came from behind Carlos. The other wolves were suddenly gone. He turned to see Evie had vanished too. The only thing that was left behind was bruises, blood, and the red heart necklace laying in the grass.


	23. Come and Get Me

Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

Carlos picked up the red heart necklace and stared at it. His face had gone blank with one tear streaming slowly down his face. His emotions even went to no feeling at all. "Carlos," Mal called from behind him,"Thank goodness you didn't get killed."

"Not physically anyway," Carlos mumbled quietly.

"What?" Dizzy asked as they got closer and closer to him.

"I was so close," Carlos mumbled a little louder.

"Close to what?" Lonnie asked.

"To ending all of this!" Carlos flipped around to face them,"I was getting through to Evie! But then you guys had to come in your little army!" Everyone was silent in Carlos' little snap. Carlos had a couple more tears escape from his eyes. Mal had a hurt face that didn't blend very well with the others.

"Where was Evie?" Ben asked calmly.

"She was the big wolf on top of the limo," Carlos calmed down a little,"They were all there in wolf form."

"Uma was the one who attacked me," Mal said quietly.

"We had two red eyed ones," Dizzy told about the wolves,"I think they were Harry and you, Carlos." Carlos noticed the bandages and blood and Jane and Dizzy. He felt bad for his duplicate's doing.

"Orange and green eyed ones," Jay spoke out, "The weird thing is that when it bit my arm, it's same leg started to bleed."

"You and Mal," Carlos connected,"These duplicates must be connected to our real selves. Like when I was in the fire maybe the duplicate almost died to."

"So they really can't hurt you without hurting themselves," Jane put together.

"Exactly," Carlos nodded in Jane's direction. It had been the first time he had acknowledged her all day.

"What do we do now?" Mal asked.

"We've come this far," Carlos began,"I'm not giving up on her. No matter how long it takes, but I don't want you guys to risk your lives. I should go alone,apparently I'm the one she has a problem with. I need to talk to her." He turned away from the group.

"Carlos no!" Mal yelled with tears in her eyes,"You don't need to go off alone now. This is my fight, Jay's fight, this is everyone's fight. We all came on this journey to risk our lives to get Evie back. You'll never survive alone and neither can we. That's why we have to stay together because I don't think we can handle anymore stress then we already have! We're in this thing together, for better or worse."

"But I think we're risking to much," Carlos turned around to argue.

Mal cracked into a real smile,"What's life without a little risk?"

Carlos walked over to the open armed Mal and wrapped his arms around her. The two were hugging alone for only a moment until Carlos suddenly felt Dizzy's arms holding the two. As the seconds went on, Jay, Lonnie, Ben, and Jane participated in the embrace. "We're going to bring her home," Mal said in a whisper.

* * *

"NO!" Uma yelled,"I'm not going to continue this little fight of yours."

"They'll come to us," Evie said sternly,"They don't give up easily."

"We could have had them right then and there! Why didn't you just kill Carlos while we could have killed the rest!"

"The duplicates would die!" Evie yelled back,"We would have no team."

"You don't need a team when you have me," Uma crossed her arms.

"But I need them," the daughter of the Evil Queen whispered.

Uma smirked,"Well then you should convince the real ones to join us."

"They'll never come with me," Evie looked down at the floor.

"Then we'll do it my way or I'm going to leave you to fend for yourself," Uma bargained.

"Then leave," Evie instructed coldly.

"Just snap us back into the ocean and we'll be out of your hair," Uma now had her hands onto her hips. Evie had no hesitation and snapped her fingers. In a red flame, the three vanished to leave Evie alone in the throne room.

* * *

In only a few minutes Evie was in the mirror room, looking for answers. "You're weak," the deep voice of the mirror echoed into Evie's ears. It had shown her as a wolf. "The wolf was a nice choice of animal but you didn't use it in the right way. You could have been braver, merciless, and destructive." The mirror showed the wolf running with great speed.

"I was very fearful," Evie curved her lips.

"But then you broke down and almost let the boy touch you!" the mirror reprimanded her. The mirror changed to show Evie kneeling down for Carlos to put the necklace around her neck. "These are the people that hurt you! Your mother was never this weak!"

"I'm not my mother! Evie yelled back at the mirror,"I will complete the mission with or without your help!" Evie threw a fire ball at the mirror, but the mirror reflected the fire off of itself. With her eyebrows narrow, she stormed out of the mirror room.

After Evie left, the mirror was still alive."As you wish my princess," the deep voice laughed before it powered off.

Back in the throne room, Evie looked her mother's crown. She had been the reason why Evie had been here, in this place. It was because of her mother's selfishness that it cause her to go to the Isle of the lost. Forced to raise Evie in a terrible place, to force her only daughter to do her bidding, and then sent her to Auradon to take it over. The daughter of the Evil Queen threw her mother's crown onto the floor and started to blast it with magic. With each blast a junk flew from the base. As the golden headpiece was broken into millions of pieces, Evie's anger continued to grow.

When there was nothing left to break, Evie's fingers made a together motion. The pieces became a brand new crown with a whole new look. Insted of a crown it looked more like a tiara with a red jewel in the middle. As Evie magically placed the new tiara on her head, her outfit suddenly went from a jacket and skirt to a beautiful but fierce dress. It was a the same dress from coronation, but it had the throne print from her cotillion dress.

Evie looked like a true queen in her red heels. Fearless, the blue haired girl strode up to her golden throne and sat on it proudly. "Come and get me," Evie said in a low voice as she gave an evil grin.

* * *

The morning light glowed on Carlos' freckled face. He woke in a sudden motion, breathing heavily. "All your fault!" He quietly yelled.

"Carlos relax," the DeVil felt a hand pressed to his chest. Carlos looked up to see Jay reaching from the drivers seat to calm him down. The boy only hoped last night was a dream, but Jay's wrapped left arm said otherwise. Even though he wasn't attack, Carlos still felt the pain of the other six. Minus Ben since he didn't get hurt other then a few tree scrapes, but the stress was still his.

Jay had finally let go of Carlos once his breathing slowed."Did you sleep?" the freckled boy asked in concerning tone.

"Yeah," Jay looked out the window,"Some."

"We should probably head out then," Carlos suggested.

"Wake up the others first," Jay pressed the button to open the shield between the front and the back seat. As the barrier went down, Carlos looked behind to see everybody was already awake. It had seemed that Carlos wasn't the only one shaken up about last night. His eyes met Mal's tired ones. She gave a soft grin then looked down at the floor. She rested her head on Ben's shoulder as he put his arm around her.

The DeVil boy's brown eyes then met Jane's blue. Her eyes quickly darted away from his. It was obvious that things won't go back to the same way with them anytime. Dizzy sat blank and quiet as she stroked Scales' furry back. Lonnie was also blank, staring at the black cat. Scales laid peacefully and purred softly with every stroke from Dizzy's hand.

As the engine started up, Carlos turned his head back to the front. He took out the red heart necklace and it glowed dimly to guide the way. The boy could feel that they were close to where Evie had been hiding all this time. He wondered what made Evie change her mind last night. Was it him, was it the charging people, or was it for another reason? Could she be under commandments of another? He won't know until they charge into her fortress.

Carlos began to recall the memory of the night of the cotillion. Evie's determination to get it. Was it all a trap that she had schemed? Had she been faking it since they left the Isle? No. Evie was always a nicer villain kid. She did befriend Carlos and give him bedding and pillow from her own home. She had never treated him badly, so why would she now? The possibilities seemed to just keep piling up.


	24. Soulmates

Keep one Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

His mind was filled with millions of possibilities. He couldn't have been more deep in thought until Jay slammed the breaks. Carlos flew forward but was restricted by his seat belt. "Everyone okay?" Jay asked as his breath slowed. Carlos looked back to see everyone thrown forward a few feet, but they seemed to be alright.

"Where are we?" Lonnie yawned.

"I'm guessing this mysterious castle is it," Jay looked up. Carlos had never noticed that they were parked in front of a giant castle. It looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't find the place in his mind. It had seemed to be a faded picture. Everyone sat in silence, not knowing what was to come next.

"Ready?" Mal said quietly in the backseat. The only reply was silence.

"Let's do it," Carlos said under his breath. Everyone stepped out of the to stretched out their legs. The team also had to prepare mentally for what was about to happen.

Lonnie and Jay were sitting on the hood of the limo. As Jay glanced Lonnie's way, he noticed how zoned out she was. "You okay?" Jay asked her. She snapped back into reality immediately. Lonnie smiled embarrassingly.

"I'm sorry I guess I'm just really nervous," Lonnie's brown eyes gazed into Jay's.

"Don't worry about your foot," Jay told her.

"It's not my foot that's making me nervous." She then looked down at Jay's wolf bite. Jay took Lonnie's hands in his and brought them up to his lips. He kissed the shaking hand and put them back down.

"Don't be worried about me, please," Jay said sincerely,"Because that'll only make me worry about you." The son of Jafar returned the daughter of Mulan's grin. The couple kissed softly. When they separated their noses and foreheads were still touching, as if they were glued together. With their eyes still closed, they hugged in silence.

"We're gonna get through this together," Lonnie could hear Jay whisper in her ear.

"I know," she replied as she hugged tighter.

Mal stood practicing her magic. She snapped her fingers to create a small green flame. The daughter of Maleficent smiled at herself. Now that her magic was working, Mal began to stretch her arms as Ben approached her. "Mal look," Ben looked into her green eyes,"in case if anything happens, I want you to know...I love you." Mal immediately threw her arms around the king.

"I love you too," she whispered into his ear. When she pulled back, Ben and her shared as tender kiss. Mal's cheeks became the lightest shade of pink once the two separated. "I just have to ask you one thing...What's a soulmate?" Ben hesitated a bit, looking for the perfect answer. Carlos' ears began to perk to their conversation.

"A soulmate is like a best friend but so much more...It's the one person in the world who inspires you and knows you the best. You carry them with you forever," Ben gave a slight pause as he brushed Mal's bangs out of her face,"It's a person who knows, excepts, and believes in you. And no matter what, you'll always love them, sometimes you just can't help it." Mal pressed her head against Ben's chest as they hugged with love flowing between them.

Carlos' mind went into a state of shock. Ben's words had seemed to make his mind click. Carlos saw saw him and Evie on the first day she came to his school. Evie had always inspired him to make more inventions and she was his first friend. She was one of the most important people in his life, and she would be there forever. Evie excepted him on the Isle, and believed in him no matter what. Memories over flowed his brain. The first day of school, the party, the tree house, she cheered for him at his first tourney game, when they danced at the cotillion, the camera he built and took pictures of her everyday. All of the glances, gestures, and the kisses on the cheek were flowing through his mind. Her smile could make any day on the Isle, the best one. But there was one memory that he would never forget. Evie giving him the pillow and comforter, she had been so kind to him even though he wasn't popular...and he loved her for it.

"I'm in love with Evie," Carlos whispered to himself,"That's what it's all about." The boy was breathing deeply at his new realization. How couldn't he had seen it before? he had a crush on her on the Isle, but all of that changed once she began to date Doug. Carlos had completely forgot about his old feelings as they came rushing back. The red heart necklace was in his hand, glowing so bright that he could look at it for long.

"Carlos?" Dizzy called his name. The DeVil boy snapped out of his daze to look down and see Dizzy standing right in front of him. "Are you alright?"

Was he fine? Carlos couldn't answer that question himself. He felt as if his heart had been pounding a 100 miles per hour. His hand was wrapped so tightly around the necklace that he could feel the metal dent his skin. "I'm fine," he managed to spit out,"I'm ready if you guys are."

"Do you think Evie would mistake us for her doubles?" Mal asked gesturing to Jay and Carlos.

"She knows we're coming," Jay folded his arms, leaning against the side of the limo.

"Yeah but a disguise might help," Mal nodded,"Common you too, let's go get her."

"You're going alone?" Ben grabbed Mal's arm as she began to turn away.

"I'm not gonna let her hurt any of you," Mal turned back around and crossed her arms.

"But what about last night's big speech about how we're all in this fight together," Dizzy argued.

"Yeah but I realized that this could be much worse then wolves."

"There are seven of them and seven us," Dizzy put her foot down,"You're out numbered. We are doing this as a team or not at all." Mal only gave a frightened look in return.

"Then let's go I guess," Mal said quietly as she turned back. Carlos was still in a state of shock but managed to move his legs. With Scales in the car, the seven moved the the huge wooden doors. Mal snapped her fingers and the doors flew open. There stood a torch lit hallway.

Mal lead the group through the tunnel. She was careful with every step. There could be an attack at any moment. But they were instead lead into an empty throne room. The group stopped at the sudden flash of red. Evie appeared dressed in her beautiful ball gown. The golden crown on her head shined in the torches light. Just because she was evil, doesn't mean she can't look stunning. She sipped juice from a golden chalice. She looked rather relaxed.

"Well...well," Evie sat crossed legged on her platform,"You did stick it through I'll give you that." Carlos didn't know what to do. His mind was just froze. She looked so beautiful, but how could she come out of this trace?

"What won't you give us?" Jay crossed his arms, showing the wound.

"That you came here in one piece," Evie took another sip,"Especially Jane." Everyone looked back to see the girl in the back of the group. Carlos had never noticed that she had a cut in her arm.

"Were you expecting worse?" Jane put her hands on her hips.

"I wish," Evie twirled her hair,"But you know, someone always have to save the bratty princess."

"I'm not a bratty princess," Jane called back up to the daughter of the Evil Queen.

"You're right I'm sorry," Evie's face looked embarrassed for only a moment until it cracked a smile,"Someone always has to save the brat." Mal bit her lip in awkwardness.

"Why I outta-" Jane started her march until she was stopped by Lonnie, who held her back.

"Aw the little pup wants to play with the big dogs," Evie snapped the chalice out of view, "That's really sweet."

"Where's your big dogs?" Jane shot back.

"Uma abandoned me like the rest of you."

"Did we really come all this way for you to insult Jane or are you coming back with us," Mal interrupted the fight.

"Oh sweet Mal," Evie laughed,"Without your bad self you have become blind like the rest. Did you really think it's that easy?" Evie changed her voice to a higher pitch,"Evie we love you come back with us to have a better life blah blah blah."

"But we do E," Mal looked sincere.

"Actually no cause I heard what you said about me," Evie started to shake her head no,"You wished I touched Maleficent's staff while I had the chance."

"I never said that."

"Sure Mal," the blue haired princess stood up from her throne,"Your just afraid I'm stronger then you."

"There is only one way to find out," Mal crossed her arms.

 **Evie:**

 _Mirror Mirror on the wall_

 _who's the fairest of them all_

 _welcome to my wicked world_

 _wicked world_

As Evie sang her dressed transformed into her blue, bell sleeved jacket and gratified skirt. Evie's eyes glowed red with power as she snapped the Vk's duplicates into the room. Mal stood firmly,"Bring it on."


	25. You're the Liar

Keep one Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

"Before we begin," Evie put her hands on her hips,"We'll have to get rid of all the weaker players." Evie snapped her fingers and the duplicates of Mal, Carlos, and Jay appeared in front of the group.

"Mal," she commanded the duplicate with only her name. **Mal** waved her own hand to cast a spell. Suddenly in a green flame, Dizzy, Jane, Lonnie, Ben, and the duplicate all disappeared. "As for you three," Evie continued,"Let's play." With a wave of red flames she enclosed Mal in a fire circle.

Jay and Carlos were only with their duplicates. Carlos looked over to the Jay's who were already fighting with wooden tourney sticks. "Where did they get those?" Carlos asked himself as he turned to his duplicate. **Carlos** held two tourney sticks as well. He threw his fighting partner one. Carlos caught it quickly. As the the sound of their sticks clashing together, the double duel had started.

Carlos was pretty quick to avoid the double's attacks and the duplicate the same. "Don't you have any say in what you do?" Carlos asked himself,"I mean if you hurt me you're only going to hurt yourself."

"My job is to only distract you," the double replied quickly as they continued to fight.

"Well you shouldn't," Carlos stopped fighting back,"You and I both know that this is gonna go on forever."

"You and I also both know that we never were truly evil," **Carlos** recalled. His brown eyes looked into Carlos'.

"She's just treating you like a slave."

"Just like mom," both of them said at the same time. The two laughed softly.

"I don't know if you know this but I know these feelings you have were always there," **Carlos** said smiling.

"I think we both have known we were just denying it." Carlos' cheeks became red. The duplicate put his hand on the real Carlos' shoulder. Carlos looked down to his feet to see red flames eating the duplicate's feet. The fire continued to rise to his middle. He looked up to see **Carlos** holding the red heart necklace.

"Don't deny it anymore," the double handed the jewel to Carlos as the fire covered him had no longer felt the hand on his shoulder. The fire formed into a ball and sunk into Carlos' chest. With a few deep breath the DeVil boy regained his focus.

His brown eyes looked over to the Jays. The two were still hitting each other with the tourney sticks. Carlos walked to them close to the fire wall. It gave off a slight tinge of heat that glowed on his face. "Jay stop!" Carlos yelled. Both of them stopped at the same time and gave Carlos an identical look. "Jay I know you don't want to do Evie's bidding."

"How do you know?" the duplicate asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't you remember how good it felt," Carlos stepped closer,"to step out of that limo to see Auradon. Where our parents couldn't bother us. We were our own people." **Jay** only could look at Carlos as he took the duplicate's hand and placed it onto Jay's shoulder.

The fire began once more. Eating the double's feet. The two looked at each other as the red flames grew. Eventually the duplicate disappeared and the fire sunk into Jay's chest. "What was that?" Jay asked as he turned to Carlos.

"It's to help you find your real self I guess," the white haired boy shrugged,"like they realize who they really are."

"You're so cheesy," Jay gave a friendly punch to Carlos' arm.

"Yep you're Isle side is definitely back," Carlos laughed as he rubbed his arm.

"Should we help Mal?" Jay looked at the ring of fire.

"I think we should find the others first," Carlos put his hand up to the red fire,"There is no way around this wall. We're gonna have to get her duplicate to undo the spell or something."

"Yeah," Jay said under his breath,"okay." Carlos and Jay ran out of the throne room to find the others. They went down dark hallways and checked every door. Carlos stepped into the giant room filled with portraits. It had a familiar feel to it. He had been here before.

"I'm suffering," Carlos whispered the words that stood out in his mind. He heard them in her voice. Evie's voice, like a memory.

"What?" Jay asked behind him. His presence startled Carlos.

"Nothing," the boy said quickly. He looked up to find a portrait of Evie sitting on her throne. Another quote came to his mind. _I'm the Evil Queen's daughter, there's no escaping it._ As Carlos looked back up to the portrait, he could see the suffer in her brown eyes. Maybe she always had it but Carlos never noticed it before. He looked around the room to see Evie crying on the floor. This was a memory from his duplicate. Carlos felt that even though his Isle self was supposed to be evil, he would give comfort to Evie.

"Carlos, we need to find the others," Jay's voice came from the doorway. it was hard, but the DeVil boy managed to pull himself out of his mind and out of the room itself. He walked along the hallway, looking for rooms once more.

Suddenly a deep voice yelled from under the ground,"Carlos!" Jay and Carlos jumped from the sudden noise. They looked down at the stone bricks below them.

"What was that?" Jay asked clutching his collar as he backed away.

"It seemed to have come from under my foot," Carlos lifted his boot to see a brick imprinted with a heart.

"Maybe it's a trap," Jay came closer to look.

"But maybe it's a gateway," Carlos got onto his knees and took out the red heart necklace and pressed it into the indent. The brick sunk down slowly as Carlos pulled it away. The two back up as the floor itself moved. Other bricks sunk to make a spiral staircase.

"What else can that piece of jewelry do?" Jay looked at the staircase in awe.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Carlos smiled as he walked down the staircase. Jay lingered behind him hesitantly. When the stairs ended they came into a dark room. Once Jay's foot touched the floor, the stairs coiled up quickly to leave them in the dark.

"It's a pleasure to hear about the boy I've heard so much about," the deep voice echoed. A glow of white came from behind them. The two turned to see a big mirror with a golden rim. It looked exactly like Evie's, but bigger.

"You mean boys," Jay corrected it.

"No," the mirror replied,"I've never heard of you." A sudden flash of red magic zapped Jay out of sight.

"Jay!" Carlos yelled.

"Don't be so scared boy," the deep voice continued,"I've just put him with the others."

"Give them back," Carlos clenched his fists.

"Aw you're fun," the mirror laughed,"You think you can take me? For I know all."

"Prove it," Carlos folded his arms.

"For what is to prove if you already know that it's true," the voice manipulated Carlos.

"So how do I get my friends back?" the DeVil boy continued.

"You don't," a higher voice pitched in. Carlos looked behind him to see Mal's duplicate leaning against the wall,"You've never needed them before so why do you need them now?"

"Because we need to work together to save Evie," Carlos answered quickly,"Remember how much you care about her?"

"I don't think you get the picture," the double strode towards him,"Evie abandoned you and took the people she likes with her. She doesn't like the real you, me, or Jay. Only the evil us. Why don't you join me Carlos?"

"No Evie likes us for who we are. She always showed you kindness that you didn't always deserve. She was always there for you, shouldn't you be there for her?" Carlos fought back. The words seemed to have sunk into Mal"We all care about you Mal," he continued,"I know you'll do the right thing."

Red flames suddenly ate at the duplicate's feet once more. She too, disappeared into the upper level. "No!" the mirror cried.

"Bet you didn't know that," Carlos turned back to the mirror.

"She was weak by your words," the voice responded,"She's one of your kind."

"What kind am I?"

"You are the future of villains and you give into the happily ever after. You all are weak," the mirror insulted.

"You're weak because you're afraid," Carlos folded his arms.

"I'm afraid of what?" the mirror's voice was more soft.

"You're afraid of me," Carlos answered simply,"That I'm gonna turn Evie away from evil and you'll never get the power you've always wanted. You're just like my mother."

"It's seems you have been the first one to out smart me Carlos DeVil," the mirror said boldly,"But you haven't given me the chance to outsmart you."

"Bring it," the DeVil boy looked around,"It looks like I'm not going anywhere for now."

"We're just gonna go on a trip down memory lane," the mirror flickered a video of young Carlos. Evie is sitting next to him. They're in their first class together. It flipped to when they were in the tree house. "Evie may have been your best friend back on the Isle. But are you sure she still is." The mirror changed to Evie standing in the bushes watching the old house burn. Anger started to brew in Carlos as it flipped through Evie terrorizing the school. She did look quite malicious as she stormed the hallways. She caused Mal pain when Evie put her in jail. How all the times she abandoned Carlos and his friends.

But Carlos' mind was fighting back. He remembered their dance in the rain. Every kiss on the cheek. "She's a good person," Carlos told the mirror.

"She's a liar!" the mirror showed a video of her hitting Jane in the bathroom. Carlos stopped for only two seconds until he regained focus.

"No you're the liar!" Carlos yelled as he punched the glass. It a burst, shards of glass flew in every direction. Carlos quickly bent down and covered his head with his arms. When all the glass hit the ground, he quietly stood up to see a hole in the wall. Behind it was Jay, Lonnie, Dizzy, Jane, and Ben all crouched together.


	26. Admitting It

Keep one Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

They all looked quite terrified. They were all had their hands tied behind their backs. Carlos met all of their eyes. "Hey guys," the DeVil boy smiled. They all returned his smile as Carlos climbed through the hole.

"Get me out of here," Jay tried to wiggle free. Carlos went over and untied the knots. Jay rubbed his wrist as he helped Lonnie, "Yours are tied tight."

"It's because I'm good at escaping," Lonnie took Jay's hands and stood up.

Carlos went over to Ben and helped him get free. He then turned to Jane awkwardly. Carlos bent down next to her and quickly unite the knots. He held out a hand. Jane looked at it hesitantly, but then took it. He helped her rise to her feet. Once she was steady, Jane immediately let go of his hands. "Jane look," Carlos grabbed her arm before she could turn away. She looked back at him, met his sincere eyes.

"I know," Jane gave an awkward lip grin and continued walking. Carlos stood there in shock. She know's what? There was so much to explain, but maybe she did already know everything.

"Um," Dizzy said from the ground,"Forgetting someone!?"

"Sorry," Carlos said quickly as he stooped down and set her free. As the two got to their feet, looked at Carlos' confused look on his face. She wrapped her arms around him. "What's this for?" Carlos asked as she backed away.

"You just looked like you needed a hug," Dizzy smiled. She did have a point. He was in need of a friend. With everything going on right now.

"How do we get out of this room?" Lonnie asked with her arms crossed.

"Look for an escape door?" Jane suggested. Everyone's eyes looked around the dark room in wonder.

"Bingo," Ben pointed up. There was a small, brown, wooden door,"But how do we get to it.

"Lonnie get on my shoulders," Jay bent down. Lonnie did what she was told. She sat on Jay's shoulders as he hoisted her into the air. Lonnie tried to push it open but it was no use. The door wouldn't budge.

"What do we do now?" Dizzy asked.

"I got this," Lonnie silenced her,"Just everyone get out of the way." The four stepped to the walls behind them. Lonnie made a fist and punched a hole in the door. Wood sprinkled onto the floor. Her hand searched for a handle on the other side. With a few clicks she threw the trap door open. Suddenly the mirror's deep laugh filled the room.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily?" the mirror spoke from the other room. Smoke came flooding through the hole. Lonnie climbed off of Jay's shoulders onto the next floor.

"Guys get up here," Lonnie called,"Quickly!" Jay jumped and grabbed Lonnie's hand and pulled himself up. The smoke started to rise making it hard to see as Ben was pulled to safety.

"Here Jane," Carlos used his hand as a step. Jane quickly stepped on his knee, then hand. Lonnie and Jay grabbed her hands and lifted her out of the smokey room. Carlos turned to coughing Dizzy. "Common Dizzy," Carlos got back on his knee.

"But what about you?" she asked hesitantly. She remembered the fire and how Carlos got left behind.

"I'll be fine but you have to get up there first." Dizzy nodded and stepped up. He hoisted her into the air and the others grabbed her quickly. The smoke was so thick that Carlos could hardly breathe. He could no longer see the light shining from the open door. Flashbacks of the fire zoomed through his mind. The smoke, the fire, the terrible air.

"Come closer boy," the mirror's voice said calmly. Carlos turned to the hole in the wall to see a glow. He took a few steps towards it but then heard Evie voice calling from above.

"Save me," she said. Carlos turned back and ran under the doorway. He looked up to see gloved hands reaching for him. Carlos jumped and grabbed the hands. He wiggled his way through the door way and onto the solid ground. He looked around to see everyone pulling a rug over the smoking door.

"There,"Jay clapped his hands,"You okay Carlos?"

He was still on his knees,"Yeah I'm fine. But I'll be better when we can get to Evie." Carlos got to his feet and looked around. They were in some other hallway, but they were lost in the big castle.

* * *

"So," Mal cracked her fingers,"How do we start this thing?"

"I guess that depends on what we say to make each other mad," Evie shook her fingers out.

"Careful you might chip a nail," Mal grinned.

"Careful," Evie smiled,"You might actually have to defend yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mal made a fist,"I can defend myself."

"Huh, really," the daughter of the Evil Queen put her finger on her cheek,"Because every time you see any threat you go by yourself, but then someone has to come and save you."

"I can defend myself," Mal's eyes began to grow green.

"Then prove it," Evie threw a fireball at her. Mal deflected it easily.

"I would have never thought that the princess would get off her pedestal and fight," Mal threw a blast of magic that was dodged by Evie.

"I would have never thought that the queen would get off her pedestal and think about others," Evie laughed to herself as Mal tried throwing more magic at her. Evie took one of the green flames and shot it back at Mal. The fire grazed her shoulder, causing it to burn. Mal stopped and rubbed the sore.

"Aw did that hurt," Evie said affectionately,"I'm really truly...not sorry."

"Why are you doing this?" Mal yelled to her.

"I was always in the shadow of my mother, the Auradon kids, and you. It's time for me to be my own light," Evie through a fire ball at the weak Mal, but she deflected it. They two continued to fight. After a while, Mal suddenly felt something she hadn't felt for a long time. Her Isle self.

* * *

Carlos breathed heavily as he lead the group through many different hallways and stairs. Evie was the only thing on his mind. "Carlos stop," Jay told him. the group came to a sudden stop,"We should just split up."

"I'll go alone then," Carlos was out of breath,"You guys can just take different hallways as a group." He tried to run up more stairs when he was stopped.

"Why do you always want to go alone?" Dizzy said before they could separate.

"Because I just need to find Evie," Carlos said as he tried to turn his back.

"We all are friends with her," Dizzy argued,"We all care about her too! What gives you the rush?!"

"Because I'm in love with Evie!" Carlos spun around and yelled. Everyone stood in silence, shocked. Jane had a hurt expression on her face. Carlos felt guilty, they had only broke up two days ago. He scanned the rest of them to see shocked faces, except for Dizzy's. She had the brightest smile on her face. She ran up to Carlos and hugged him tightly.

"You finally admitted to it," Dizzy looked up at him. Carlos' shocked face turned into a small smile. Maybe he was always in love with her, but denied it. "Go," Dizzy spoke again,"Go!" Carlos gave a side hug to Dizzy as he ran up the dark stairs. Sweat was dripping from his forehead as he ran through another hallway.


	27. She Needs Me

Keep one Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

"I can't believe it," Ben smiled,"Who knew that Carlos would be in love with Evie." He turned to see Jay and Lonnie's hands slightly raised.

"How should we split up?" Jane asked quietly.

"Me and Lonnie can go and you three can go the other way," Jay suggested. Everyone shrugged as they split into their groups. Lonnie and Jay went down the stairs as Ben, Dizzy and Jane went deeper into the hallway.

* * *

Carlos ran up into a hallway with many different brown doors. He opened each one to find a small bed with a fancy night sand. Their were about six of them till he came upon the last door. Inside, there was a bigger bed. Carlos immediately smelled Evie's scent. He had missed it. He made his way to the nightstand, where a frame stood.

He flipped the picture around to see him, Evie, Mal, and Jay all smiling at coronation surrounded by a gold frame. This was from Evie's dorm room. Things had been much simpler back then. Under the top shelf, a blue book laid there with red ribbon strung on the front. Carlos recognized this to be Evie's fashion design book.

He sat on the blue bed as he pulled it out of the shelf. It was so weird to have it in his hands. Evie never let anyone look inside. Carlos flipped the cover to see Evie's name written in gold pen. He turned the pages to see old designs from when they first came to the Isle. She was really a good artist. He went towards the newer pages. He saw the designs for her, Mal, and Jay's newer isle outfits. He flipped another page to see himself.

A piece of paper flew out as he opened it. It was folded tightly. Carlos picked it up and unfolded it quickly. It was written on a date a few month's back, and addressed to Carlos' dorm. The rest was written in blue pen

...

 _Carlos,_

 _Ever since I met you I knew there was something different. Good different of course. There had always been this strong relationship since the night at the party. I'll never forget your kindness to the clueless girl. I love watching you play tourney and I'll always root for you. I just needed you to know...I like you more then just a friend. I know you don't feel the same, but it's been a secret for too long._

 _-Evie_

 _..._

Carlos couldn't believe his eyes. Evie had a crush on him the whole time. On the Isle, Carlos had a liking to Evie, but he thought she didn't like him back. He smiled as he folded the note back up. Maybe if she would have sent this note, things would be a lot different today. Of course after she and Doug hit it off, Evie had forgotten all about it, till now.

Carlos took out the little red book filled with Evie's pictures. He took the folded note and put it in the last page, he knew that things were going to be different now. His mind suddenly flickered to the remembrance that Evie needed him now, like he need her on the Isle. He quickly stuffed the book back into his jacket and quickly went on his way.

* * *

Jane, Dizzy, and Ben walked down a dark hallway. "This castle is endless," Dizzy said in amazement,"Who's is it anyway."

"The Evil Queen's of course," Ben said quickly,"It's been abandoned for years. People have searched for the big magic year but could never find it. We thought maybe the Evil Queen took it with her, and she did, but the real one was still here."

"Do you have to like memorize that stuff?" Dizzy asked.

"It's basic history of ruler's investigations," Ben said in a formal voice,"It's just proper king knowledge."

"Mal is not going to have fun learning that stuff," Jane piped into the conversation,"My mother said when she was in goodness classes she hated every minute."

"She'll adapt," Ben had confidence in Mal.

"That'll be pretty easy to manage after this," Jane said in a quiet voice.

"I know it's really hard for you, Jane," Ben said in a comforting tone,"But don't you want Carlos to be happy?" Jane didn't respond, they only continued walking.

"What's that?" Dizzy suddenly stopped and pointed forward. There was a outline of a creature, sitting in the middle of the hallway. It suddenly rose and began to walk towards them. Dizzy suddenly laughed as she walked over to it. She picked up Scales, Mal's cat. "I thought we left you in the car?" Dizzy brought the cat into the dim light.

"Well I guess we have another party member," Ben crossed his arms and smiled. The cat's green scaly eyes kept looking behind Dizzy.

"Maybe he knows where Evie and Mal are!" Dizzy assumed immediately. She placed the cat on the ground. Scales immediately broke into a trot. The three followed the black cat.

* * *

"These hallways seem to just keep on going," Lonnie turned to Jay as she grabbed his hand. Jay's cheeks slightly turned pink.

"I think we just need to go down the upcoming stair case," Jay responded quickly,"I mean the throne room was on ground level."

"Yeah," Lonnie agreed,"But can we go slow, my ankle is acting up."

"Sure," Jay slowed his pace,"I guess we didn't need to split up I just...Wanted to get out of the tension from Carlos and Jane."

"I never they would last," Lonnie pulled herself closer to Jay,"I think they're almost too similar, from like the awkwardness, and innocence. But they also were too different. Carlos is more outgoing, Jane is more shy. I don't know."

"Do you think we are too similar?" Jay looked at the ground.

"I mean yes," Lonnie admitted,"But it's a good similarity."

"We definitely both are out going," Jay gave a soft laugh as they walked down the stairs.

"I don't have anything to compare to either," Lonnie said quickly.

"Well maybe you won't have to compare anything," Jay smiled. Lonnie kissed him on the cheek. The two stayed quiet until they reached the end of the staircase.

"Is that it?" Lonnie stood there for a moment. There was another hallway with a red glow at the end.

"I think so," Jay took a sigh of relief. The two speed walked with joy all the way until they once again reached the wall of flames.

"Now we just have to wait for the others," Lonnie looked at the flames with curiosity,"I wonder if they're real." She took a few steps forward, with her hand held out. As Lonnie almost touched the flames, a blast of magic threw her back. Her body landed hard on the stone ground. Jay gasped as he rushed to her quickly.

"You okay?" Jay asked quickly as she fluttered her eyes open.

"Do not try to touch the fire," Lonnie smiled as she reached for Jay's hand. He helped her sit up."I'm not hurt, just dizzy." The two's attention turned to the sudden sound of footsteps. From another hallway opening, Scales ran into the room. The cat leaped onto Lonnie's lap. The girl pet the purring cat's back.

Suddenly, Dizzy, Jane, and Ben entered the room behind the cat. They seemed surprised to see Lonnie and Jay sitting there. Dizzy ran over and quickly sat down,"How long have you been here?"

"For about two minutes," Lonnie smiled as she placed Scales onto Dizzy's lap,"I think you lost this."

"I didn't lose her," Dizzy laughed as she stroked Scales back,"She lead us here."

"I don't know what we would do without that cat sometimes," Ben said as he put his hands on his hips,"Did you try getting through this wall?"

"Don't touch it," Lonnie said quickly as Jane and Ben sat down with them."You'll be thrown back like me."

"Are you okay?" Jane gasped.

"Yeah it wasn't pain just pressure," Lonnie reassured her,"I wonder if Carlos will find his way soon?"

"I'm sure he's running around like crazy," Jay laughed. More footsteps echoed from Lonnie and Jay's escape hallway,"Well that's just a coincidence." Carlos came running like a crazy person into the throne room. He had sweat dripping off the side of his face. The boy stopped at the sight of the group. Out of breath, Carlos walked over to them, fanning himself.

"How long have you been waiting?" Carlos managed to spit out.

"For about five minutes," Dizzy said in a quick response.

"We can't get through the fire wall," Lonnie added,"You'll get thrown back." Carlos turned to see the red flames continuing to burn.

"No, there has to be a way," Carlos mumbled under his breath,"Did anybody else try?"

"No," Jay responded,"I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"There just has to be a way," Carlos put his finger through his hair. He suddenly grabbed the red heart necklace. Red flames reflected off of the jewel. Carlos walked back a few paces.

"Carlos what are you doing?" asked Dizzy in a concerned tone as he continued to back up. Everyone's attention of concern turned to the boy. He didn't answer and stopped backing up. "Carlos don't! It's too dangerous!" Dizzy got up to her feet, but it was too late. Carlos broke into a fast run. As he entered the fire wall he jumped up. Dizzy screamed With the red heart necklace to his chest, the DeVil went through the flames.


	28. I Love You

Keep one Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

Mal had never used so much magic before, she could feel it start to drain. _Evie must have been getting tired too...right?_ She threw another set of fireballs at Mal. Maybe _not._ "Evie!" Mal called as she put up her hands,"I surrender."

Evie held a red fireball in her hand, ready to fire. "What?"

"I'm tired of this," Mal fanned herself,"I'll join you and I'm sure Carlos and Jay will too." Mal completely put her hands down, and Evie put down hers.

"Really?" Evie asked.

"We can take over Auradon just like you want," Mal called up. She began to walk up the staircase slowly,"Just like you want."

"I knew you would give in," Evie smiled. Mal dropped her hand behind her back as she continued to climb. She spiraled a green ball of magic.

"You are too strong for me," Mal talked smoothly,"I've always been intimidated by you, and now you've put yourself on top where you belong. Now we can work as a team, together." She got up to Evie's level.

Evie held out her hand, Mal's other hand reached for it. Evie looked down at Mal's hand behind her back. She pulled up her hand by it was too late. Mal threw a blast of Magic straight at Evie. In green flames, the princess slammed into the back wall. Brick fell as she too, fell to the ground. Mal had been thrown back a couple of steps, but regained her balance.

The daughter of the Evil Queen stood on her knees and rubbed her head. "Not so mighty now huh," Mal grinned as her eyes glowed green.

"Your going to regret that," mumbled Evie, in terrible pain.

"What? I'm going to what?" Mal said annoyingly.

"I said you're going to REGRET THAT!" Evie screamed as she threw magic at Mal. Mal dodged the ball and threw one back. Evie got to her feet and held out her hands. Red fire clashed with Mal's green to make a collision in the middle. They both became weak, but didn't let their guard down. Evie furrowed her eyes brows as she step closer, bringing more power.

Suddenly Carlos crashed through the firewall, onto the ground. "Carlos?" called Evie. Mal turned her head to see the white haired boy. She had lost her focus. Evie snapped her fingers and sent Mal flying. She flew down the staircase and hit the ground hard. She didn't move a muscle.

"Mal!" Carlos called as he rushed over to her. She was unconscious. Carlos felt her wrist. There was still a heartbeat. Carlos sighed in relief and turned his head to Evie.

Evie laughed as she crossed her arms,"Mal had been a foll to mess with me."

"You could have killed her," Carlos said sternly.

"Maybe I still could," Evie walked down the steps slowly. She glided down only a few steps.

"It's gone too far!" Carlos stood up and held out his hands for her to stop. So many emotions filled his body. He didn't know what to feel at the moment.

"Nothings gone far at all," Evie stopped walking,"We have only chased our tails round and round. Maybe a death could make you realize this is real life, not some happily ever after." Carlos' cheeks turned red at her words. Maybe him telling her he loved her wouldn't change anything.

"Well we can stop chasing our tails and go head to head," Carlos put his hands back into his pockets,"You can keep this act forever."

"It's not an act," Evie firmed her stance," It's who I am."

"So the Evie I know was the act?" Carlos asked.

"For the most part," Evie tried to keep up her guard.

"Even when you willingly gave me your pillow and comforter?" Carlos asked,"That didn't seem to be an act to me. I know you've been in pain, and maybe if you didn't hide it you wouldn't need this mask."

"There is no mask," Evie interrupted,"I've found my true self and I'm not letting go of it. Everything else is in the past."

"Even this," Carlos held up the red heart necklace,"You left it for me to find you."

"No I didn't," Evie resented her action.

"Yes you did!" Carlos argued as he then, took out the note Evie wrote along time ago. "What about this?"

"How did you find that?" Evie's eyes bugged out for a moment as her face turned red.

"I found it in your sketch book an hour ago," Carlos folded it back up and put it back into his pocket,"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I knew you wouldn't like me back and Doug was really being nice to me,"Evie continued to walk down the stairs towards Mal,"Now if you'll excuse me I need to finish what I've started."

"I do too!" Carlos snapped as he walked up the staircase to meet Evie. His emotion was suddenly clear. Evie backed up just a little, unknowing what Carlos would do to her. She could never hurt him.

"What are you doing?" Evie asked quietly as Carlos got up to her level. He was in three feet of her.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Carlos walked up to Evie. Before she could respond, Carlos place his hands on her cheeks and pulled her place closer. She could feel his warm breath on her face. Their lips touched softly. He let go as fast he pulled her in. Evie stood there for a moment. Her eyes had tears in them as she had taken a deep breath. The tingly feeling had turned into a tight feeling in her heart. Carlos only looked at the floor.

Suddenly, Evie leaped on Carlos and threw her arms around him. They hugged for only a second, when they kissed once more. Carlos pulled her wait closer as he kissed her deeply. It had felt if the world was spinning as fast, they almost flew. When they separated the two's foreheads touched and their noses together. Their brown eyes looked deeply into one another. They both gave a soft laugh as they smiled.

"I love you Evie Queen," Carlos said softly, his cheeks turned almost as red as his jacket.

"I love you too, Carlos DeVil," Evie whispered as they came together for another kiss. Evie quickly pulled away when she remembered Mal. She pulled out of Carlos' arms and ran down the stairs and knelt down beside her best friend. "Mal please wake up." Evie snapped her fingers and Mal's spell book appeared. Carlos sat beside her, looking down at Mal. "Let her injuries heal fast, so she won't need a cast," Evie waved her arm as she read from the spell book.

Red fire absorbed into Mal's chest. The daughter of Maleficent's green eyes fluttered open. Carlos and Evie both sighed at the sight. When her vision focused to see Evie. Mal quickly jumped up and had a fire ball ready in her hand. "No!" Evie held out her hands as she rose to her feet. Carlos got up quickly, ready to defend. "It's okay Mal." Evie smiled as she walked closer to her.

Mal still held the fireball. She wasn't gong to fall for her own trick. Her eyes gazed over to Carlos, who was smiling. Mal put down the ball of green magic. Tears had filled her eyes as she managed to speak,"E?"

"M," Evie said before Mal wrapped her arms around the blue haired princess.

The two laughed as they continued to hug. "I knew you would come back," Mal smiled

"Well this poisoned apple did fall far from the tree," Evie let go of Mal.

"It's a good thing you did," Mal stepped back,"What made you come back?"

Before Evie could answer. She felt something string around her neck. Her eyes looked down to see the red heart necklace dangling from her neck. "That looks much better," Carlos said as he kissed Evie's cheek and hugged her from behind. Mal smiled.

"Speaking of which, where are the others?" Mal asked.

"Behind the firewall," Carlos let go of Evie. Evie snapped her fingers and the wall stopped burning. Ben, Jane, Lonnie, Jay and Dizzy were all sitting on the ground in the same place where Carlos had left them. They all rushed to the feet to the sight of the three.

"Evie!" Dizzy cried as she ran to hug her, but stopped.

"Dizzy it's me," Evie reassured,"I'm good again."

"It doesn't change the fact that you trapped me into a burning house," Dizzy argued,"Or that you almost killed Carlos, and gave us all scrapes and bruises."

"I was in a dark place in my life," Evie tried to stay calm,"But I promise that I'll never try to hurt any of you ever again." Her brown eyes connected with Jane's blue. They stared at each other for only a moment until Dizzy through her arms around Evie's waist. They embraced tightly.

"Well?" Jay turned to Carlos.

"Thank you great love expert," Carlos laughed as he put his arm around Evie. Mal hugged on the other side.

"Well we haven't done this for a while," Jay laughed as he put his arms around the other three and they group hugged. Their foreheads pressed against one another as they reunited. Suddenly the other four joined in and all eight hugged in joy. Suddenly something brushed up the side of Evie's leg.

Evie gasped,"Who is this?" Scales was at her feet, meowing. The group separated to see the cat. Mal pick up the black cat.

"This is Scales," Mal held the cat close,"I found her in the old cabin."

"Well she seems friendly," Evie pet Scales back. The cat played with Evie necklace. The blue haired princess touched her necklace as she looked back to a smiling Carlos. "Let's go home,"she whispered.


	29. That's All I Need

**AN:** Congrats! You have made it to the final chapter! Thank you for reading my story, I really appreciate it:) If you liked it let me know in a review. If you didn't think it was good tell what you would've liked to see. I'll take any notes about my writing for the future.

Keep on Dreaming! -JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon in Auradon. School had returned to normal. As long as anyone knew, Evie wouldn't be causing anymore trouble. Everything was pretty hushed down. The police were calmed by Ben as he tried to convince them that Mal didn't do any damage to the school. He had also made sure press wasn't allowed on school property unless authorized by him. Now that everyone's personal life was safe, the teens could finally relax.

Mal sat peacefully at a lunch table, drawing in her new sketchbook. She had received it from Ben after the cotillion, but hadn't had a chance to use it. She smiled to herself as she shaded with her pencil. "That's beautiful,"Ben kissed her on the cheek before he sat down with his lunch.

"Isn't it," Mal pulled back from it,"I'm just finished the shading. I actually drew in it last night." She had sketched Scales, looking right ahead. Ben could almost see the eyes in their vibrant green color. "He's really cute when you can get him to stand still for a few moments."

"You really like that cat don't you," Ben turned back to her.

"He needed me," Mal smiled as she continued to look at her sketch,"and I needed him." Ben opened his mouth but closed it when Jay and Lonnie joined them.

"That's beautiful Mal," Lonnie greeted as she circled around the table.

"Thanks," Mal closed her sketchbook and looked up at the couple,"What's up?"

"Can't we just sit and eat lunch?" Jay laughed.

"I guess I'm just used to having news," Mall shrugged.

"Well tourney season's coming up," Jay got excited,"You in?" He gestured to Ben.

Ben looked down in shame,"Sadly last season was my last."

"Ben," Mal snapped,"You love tourney."

"But I love Auradon more," Ben said quickly. His face was slightly hurt,"It's my job."

"Well you can't be busy all the time," Lonnie chimed in,"Can't you play a couple games?"

"Coach said that I'm either all in or out," Ben turned back to his peanut butter sandwich,"I might coach someday who knows."

"Well maybe Carlos can try to fill your spot and get some more playing time," Jay shrugged.

"Where is he anyway?" Mal looked around at the filled tables around them.

"That was my question exactly," Dizzy said as she sat down with Lonnie and Jay with a bowl of ice cream.

"Wow," Mal looked down at the pink ice cream,"Today's flavor is strawberry?"

"Yeah they even have chunks in them," Dizzy smiled. Mal jumped out of her seat and walked casually fast over to the ice cream machine. She came back quickly with a bowl for herself.

"Yum," Mal's eyes never left the pink desert as she sat down.

"I think Carlos was in the library for a bit," Dizzy licked her spoon. "I saw him there earlier."

"I'm sure he's having lunch in the dorms," Jay suggested.

It was probably true. Evie was taking classes in the dorm until the whole thing blows over for her. So people did know what was gong on and it was spreading around school. Evie never left the dorms until nighttime, when she can't be spotted. "Speaking of that subject," Lonnie spoke quietly,"Have you guys talked to Jane at all?"

"No," Ben responded as everyone shook their heads. "I don't think she is really interested in bringing back those sad and hurt feelings from last week."

"True," Mal scraped the edges of her bowl. A sudden gust of wind blew over the five. They all shuddered at the September air.

"I can't believe you guys have been here since April," Ben sighed,"You get to attend the Halloween Ball."

"Halloween Ball?" Dizzy's eyes lit up.

"It's just an old tradition where we dress up in like a theme every year," Lonnie shrugged.

"Wow!" Dizzy gasped,"What's the theme this year?!"

"I think it has something about fairy tales?" Ben didn't truly know himself,"I'll have to check next time I'm in the office."

"Well I'm so excited already!" Dizzy exclaimed. Everyone grinned at the young girl's reaction.

* * *

There was a soft knock on the wooden door. A small smile formed on her lips as she walked to the door. Her hand quickly grabbed the door handle. When the door opened, Carlos DeVil stood with two paper bags in one hand, and the other was in his pocket. "Hi," Evie swayed the door open farther to let him in.

"Hey," Carlos walked into the dorm room slowly. The room had been torn apart. Curtains were lying on the floor, and other wall hangings were placed on the bed."What are you doing?" he asked as he placed the bags down on the cluttered desk. He took of his jack in the warm room.

"Just some redecorating," Evie smiled,"What did you bring me?"

"Peanut butter sandwich with an apple," Carlos looked in the bag,"Bad selection of lunch today."

"Well it's still sweet," Evie put her hands on her hips. Her hair was in a messy bun. She wore sweat pants with a blue t-shirt. Dangling from her neck was the red heart necklace. "I forgot that you were coming. Otherwise I would look nicer."

Carlos turned and looked at her."I forgot that I have a beautiful girlfriend," Carlos stepped closer,"So I had to come and remind myself."

"Oh okay," Evie looked around,"I don't see her anywhere."

"I thought you liked looking in mirrors," Carlos put his hands on his hips.

"Can you just come over here already?" Evie rolled her eyes. Carlos laughed but became silent as he brushed a stray hair off the princess' face.

"There she is," he said softly before her kissed her. They kissed deeply as they pulled each other closer. When they separated Evie leaned back. Her hand ruffled through his white hair before she kissed his cheek. His cheeks became red as she embraced him.

"Let's eat," Evie broke away as she grabbed one of the bags and sat on her messy bed. Carlos joined her, and the two ate their lunches slowly. They talked about the upcoming events with the start of the new year only a couple weeks ago. Carlos mentioned tourney tryouts were in a couple weeks. It was for the short season, before winter was coming. Evie seemed to look a little scared as he talked.

"You okay?" Carlos asked suddenly.

"What?" Evie looked up from her daze,"Yeah I'm good."

They touched lightly on the Halloween Ball. Evie only mentioned it because of all the dresses she was sure to make. Carlos was sure she could get back into the swing of making outfits. She seem excited, but also nervous. But by then, the whole thing should blow over on Evie. With her new found powers. Carlos wondered if she would still use them, but decided it was too soon to ask.

"I gotta get to class," Carlos rose from where he sat. He kissed Evie softly on the lips as he slug his jacket over his shoulder. "You sure you okay?"

"Really," Evie smiled as Carlos kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye," he said quickly before he backed away.

"Bye," Evie mumbled before the door closed. She stood up and began to pace. Her fingers rubbed her temples as she walked. "Get it together. It'll go away." Evie turned to the mirror to see her eyes glow red. She gasped.

It happened before he came. Evie pulled down the curtains and wall hangings. She didn't know what was making her go crazy. She must still feel hurt, that was what made her act up before..right? "He loves you," Evie said as breathed heavily. Her eyes changed back to her brown. She sighed as she slumped back down onto her bed.

* * *

Carlos was in his dorm, feeding Dude, when a soft knock echoed from behind him. Carlos turned and smiled. He guessed it was Evie, but she wasn't allowed out of her dorm until night. The boy opened the door to see Jane, biting her lip.

"Hey," Carlos grinned,"Do you wanna come in?"

"No need," Jane said quickly,"I don't need to talk seriously." Carlos looked down to see his newer white jacket in Jane's arms. :I just wanted to thank you for letting me use it. I washed it, but there is a ripped from the wolf cut. Sorry."

"No sweat,"Carlos took the jacket from her,"Evie can just sew it up." He looked back up at her uncomfortable eyes. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Well," Jane cut him off,"I better get back to class. See ya Carlos." The girl practically ran from Carlos' open door.

* * *

In the library, Jay was practically sleeping over his homework. Suddenly a tap on his shoulder made his eyes widen. He turned to see Lonnie sitting next to him. "Lonnie?" Jay stretched,"What are you doing here?"

"I brought you your jacket with sleeves," Lonnie put the nicely folded jacket onto the table,"So you can stay warm."

"I could've washed it," Jay looked at how clean it was,"You didn't have to fuss."

"Well it kinda smelled gross," Lonnie laughed," And I know you don't like to wash things." Jay shrugged as he laughed too.

"Well thank you," Jay looked into her eyes,"You can use it anytime."

Lonnie's smile dropped after a few moments. "Are we still together?"

"Last time I checked," Jay looked at pretend watch,"Yes. Why?"

"Well I've been thinking," Lonnie looked down,"Many couples get together when there is like a factor to speed things up. Like we could have died when we went to rescue Evie. We only got together then."

"Well," Jay grabbed Lonnie's hand,"It was going to happen sooner then you thought. The whole Evie thing did speed it up, but it doesn't change the way I feel about you."

Lonnie's cheeks grew pink as Jay leaned into her. A soft kiss was shared between the two. Jay leaned back,"Now as my official girlfriend. I would like to ask if you would wear one of my jersey's for tourney?"

"As long as it's washed," Lonnie laughed. Jay held on to her hand tighter as they smiled at each other.

* * *

Later that night, Evie strolled around the Auradon gardens. The moon was full and the sky was clear. Her hand graze against a dying rose bush. The fall was beginning to kill the flowers and plants. Evie was surprised to see a single red rose was still in perfect bloom. Her hand picked it peacefully out of the bush.

She looked at the dark petals in the faint moonlight. It had frost licking it's edges. Evie's lips curved as she smelled the rose. Fresh scent filled her nose. She sighed as she continued to look at the red flower. Suddenly, the rose burst into red flame. Evie dropped the flower. Before it could hit the ground, it turned into complete ash.

Her brown eyes looked around scared. In the distant bushes, a glow of red eyes watched her. Evie walked curiously towards the mysterious glow. She was only a few feet away when she was turned around. Carlos pulled her into a surprising hug.

"Whoa," Evie pulled back a little,"You scared me." She looked back at the bush, but the glow was gone.

"Well you scared me a lot in the past week," Carlos looked up to the sky,"So I think I can tip the scales."

"I'm sorry," Evie said quietly. Her grip on him loosened. Carlos' smiled dropped. She was serious.

"Don't be," Carlos shook his head,"If you didn't rebel, we wouldn't have ever been together."

"I was going to tell you," Evie looked down,"But I just couldn't"

"Well we're together now," Carlos kissed her forehead,"And that's all I need right now."

Evie looked back up at the DeVil boy. She pressed her lips onto his. Carlos leaned into her to deepen the passionate kiss. They pulled each other close into the night air. When their lips separated, the two's foreheads were still against one another. The two laughed to break the tender moment. The looked into each other's eyes as they hugged in the moonlight.

* * *

In the dark castle of the Evil Queen, mirror glass laid scattered on the floor. Red flames sizzled on the floor, surrounding the shards. The glass was lifted into the air. With a quick snap of calm fingers, the mirror was quickly put back together to make it whole in it's golden frame. A rose symbol glowed on the glass.

"Yes? My princess?" the mirror's deep voice echoed the room.

* * *

 **End Of Story One**

* * *

Check out the sequel! _The Magic in the Mirror: **The Lost Princess**_


End file.
